La Apuesta
by Levita Hatake
Summary: Una apuesta Akatsuki muy arriesgada y atrevida. ¿Podra Kakuzu ganarla? ¿O acaso no podra con el Jashinista? YAOI. Hidan X Kakuzu, tambien SasoDei y KisaIta.¡FINAL AL AIRE!
1. La Apuesta

** La Apuesta**

**ADVERTENCIA**: Fic Yaoi, si no te gustan las relaciones yaoi (o sea hombre X hombre)

Mejor no leas esto :)

Todos los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Una tarde cuando el duo de zombies, digo, de inmortales de Akatsuki, Hidan y Kakuzu, llegaban de una mision a la Akatsuki´s House…

-¡Eres un completo imbecil!-grito Kakuzu.

-¡No me grites asi!-le respondio Hidan.

-¡Te grito como se me de la gana!-le tercio-¡maldito religioso idiota!

-¡No oigo nada, la la la, no escucho, la la la!-canturreo Hidan tapandose los oidos.

-¡Ya veras hijo de…!

-¡Ustedes, par de estupidos, dejen de pelear!-replico Pein al llegar a la escena-ya estoy harto de tener que soportarlos…

-Dile eso al Jashinista-susurro Kakuzu receloso.

-¡Kakuzu no deja de criticarme y…!

-¡Hidan vete a tu habitacion!-le ordeno como una mama le dicta a su hijo.

Cuando ya Hidan se retiro a su cuarto…

-Kakuzu, ya por una vez en tu vida, trata de llevarte mejor con…

-Ya, ya, esta bien.

Dejo a Pein y se dirigio a la sala de estar donde los demas Akatsukis estaban viendo…

-¡Quiero ver los "Simpsons"!-grito Tobi tratando de quitarle el control a Deidara.

-¡Callate Tobi!, veremos Smallville…

-Si, si como no, veremos Dr. House-dijo Sasori quitandole el control a su aprendiz.

Entonces Itachi que no habia abierto la boca hasta que le quito el control de las manos a Sasori:

-Voy a ver "Supernatural".

-¡Nooooo!-exclamaron Deidara, Sasori y Tobi.

Y en eso Kisame les amenaza con una simple miradita y los tres guardan silencio.

-¿Cómo pueden ver esa basura?-solto Kakuzu.

-¿Qué tienes algo mejor que hacer?-dijeron todos al unisono.

-No… ¬¬ es solo que es estupido estar atado viendo programas que no tienen sentido…

La reaccion de todos: T.T??

-Bueno Kakuzu-dijo Kisame-¿y por que no vas un pequeño rato con tu querido Hidan?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada en lo absoluto…-contesto Kisame-debe de sentirse muy solo… Oh no me digas, de nuevo estan molestos el uno con el otro.

-Eso es normal en una relacion-agrego Deidara.

-¡Callense! ¿Qué tienen todos ustedes en la cabeza? ¡todos ustedes estan ENFERMOS!

-¿Acaso nos importa ¬¬?-contestaron los otros.

-Ok, ok, que mal humor-dijo Kisame-a ver…

Y entonces este ultimo le susurra al oido a Itachi y luego los demas se acercan a indicacion de Kisame.

-Oye Kakuzu ¿quieres ganarte un buen dinero?-continuo Kisame.

-¿¡En serio?!-exclamo el moreno.

-Absolutamente-contesto el hombre tiburón.

-Escucho entonces.

-Bien, esto sera una apuesta… Si tu ganas, cada uno de nosotros te dara nuestros ahorros y si fallas… tendras que hacer todo lo que te pidamos.

-¡¿Qué!? O_O No, es una broma y es mas, ni siquiera han de tener dinero y si existe la posibilidad de que tienen algo, solo debe ser una miseria…

Y entonces Kisame se pone en pie, va y vuelve con una muestra de la "recompensa" que obtendría Kakuzu.

Mente de Kakuzu: "XD!! :P I luv the money"

-Y piensa en que... todos nosotros te daremos algo como esto...-le explico Kisame lentamente para "atraparlo".

-¡Bien! Lo hare, pero ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Hemos concordado en que para ganarte el premio deberas…-y guardo silencio un par de segundos mientras sonreia mientras todos los demas (a excepcion de Tobi) se reian.

-¿¡QUE!? ¡Ya diganme, se ven aun mas idiotas de lo que ya son…

-Acostarte con Hidan.

-¿Perdón?

-Tendras que acostarte con Hidan-repitio Kisame riendose levemente.

-¿Va a tener una pijamada con Hidan?-pregunto Tobi inocentemente.

-¡Ay seras estupido!-exclama Deidara y le da un golpe en la cabeza.

-Ok, para que Tobi lo entienda y nos ayude a asegurar que si cumpliras lo explicare lo mejor que pueda-dijo Kisame-¡Tienes que tener sexo con el!

-¡¿WTF?!

-¡Si Kakuzu! Tienes que llevarlo a la cama, hacerlo tuyo, echartelo, acostarte con el, o lo que sea, pero tienes que hacerlo si quieres el dinero… Ah y una cosa mas, antes de acostarte con el, tienes que hacernos saber que te estas esforzando…

-¡¿Pero que clase de enfermos sexuales son ustedes?! Sigan con sus jueguitos tontos yo me largo.

Y entonces Deidara se pone en pie y hace lo mismo que hizo Kisame hace unos minutos atrás. Y ahora si, Kakuzu no se resistio al ver la plata que ganaria… y con toda la pena del mundo acepto.

-¿Creen que lo hara?-pregunto Sasori cuando Kakuzu se fue a su habitacion.

-Es un tipo ambicioso, ¿creen que no lo hara?-contesto Kisame.

"¿Qué rayos he hecho?... ¿acostarme con Hidan?... ¡Pero piensa en el dinero que ganaras! Pero… ¡Hay dinero de por medio! ¡Debo hacerlo!..."

Y llega a su cuarto que esta justo al lado del de Hidan.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunta Hidan al salir de su cuarto-¿acaso se perdio tu billetera?

-Callate Hidan… T.T

-Deberias…

-¡Te dije que te callaras!-le recalco Kakuzu.

"¡Nooo! ¿Qué haces? Si quieres ganar el dinero debes empezar ahora…"

Cof Cof, Kakuzu se aclara la garganta.

-Hidan, ¿te gustaria ir mañana a…?

-¿¡Que?! ¿Kakuzu, te sientes bien, estas enfermo? Oh Jashin… Pein debera darte una medicina…

-¡No estoy enfermo! Te estoy invitando a tomar un trago ¿¡Y asi me agradeces?!

-Pero tu nunca gastas… O.o

"Es una inversion…"

-¿Quieres o no?-le dijo el moreno.

-Bueno… esta bien. Supongo…-y se va a su habitacion.

"Ok, ya tengo un punto a mi favor… eso creo"

* * *

Bueno aquí termina el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews (joder pero es que me siento bien con ellos xD).

Si necesitan alguna aclaracion solo háganmela saber en sus reviews.

Atte. Levita Hatake ^^


	2. La cita

Capitulo 2

**"La cita"**

**ADVERTENCIA**: Este fic contiene Yaoi o sea hombre con hombre, si no te gusta esta clase de relaciones mejor no leas esto ;)

* * *

Al dia siguiente…

-Espero que todo haya sido una pesadilla-susurro Kakuzu aun en la cama.

TOC TOC.

"Me pregunto quien rayos sera…"

-¡Kakuzu!

"OMG, no fue un sueño…¬¬"

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Kakuzu al abrir su puerta.

-¿Qué que quiero?-replico Hidan cruzando los brazos-¿Pues no me habias dicho ayer que ibamos a salir?

"Si se lo tomo en serio… pero ¡El dinero, piensa en el dinero!"

Y cierra la puerta violentamente para ir a vestirse mientras que Hidan se comenzaba a fastidiar. Y rapido salio ya con su capa de Akatsuki puesta.

-Ya vamonos.

Cuando iban saliendo de la Akatsuki´s house Kisame e Itachi los vieron pasar: El chico Uchiha sonrio levemente mientras que Kisame sonreia plenamente enseñando sus afilados dientes al ver como Kakuzu trataba de ganar la apuesta. Cuando por fin salieron de la casa…

-¿Y a donde vamos o que?-cuestiono Hidan frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Hay una casa de te un par de kilómetros adelante…

-¿¡Vamos a caminaaar!?-exclamo Hidan sacudiendo los brazos.

-¿Qué te cuesta?-le respondio su compañero-hemos caminado aun mas en nuestras misiones…

-¡Si! Pero eso fue…

-¿¡Quieres ir o no!?

[ Ya en el dichoso salon de te]

-¡Ya sabia yo que no gastarias para un lugar decente!-comento Hidan despectivamente mirando al lugar-parece que en cualquier momento va a azotar…

-¿Estas comiendo algo no? Callate ya Hidan-repuso Kakuzu mientras movia su _hanami dango._

Y Hidan comio una de las bolitas de su _dango_ mientras que veia receloso a Kakuzu y entonces le pregunto lo que tanto le daba curiosidad:

-¿Por qué me invitaste a comer?

No le contesto…

-¿¡POR QUE!?-grito Hidan.

-¡Si vas a estar jodiendo con preguntas tontas, mejor ya larguémonos!

-¡No te necesito para marcharme de aquí!-y se levanta estrepitosamente armando una tipica escenita.

"¡Maldito seas Hidan, te matare…! Después de que cobre la apuesta T.T…"

Kakuzu solo pago lo que se consumio y dejo intacta el resto de la comida y el te. Y con toda la vergüenza del mundo volvio a casa…

-¿Y que tal te fue con el Jashinista?-le pregunto Deidara que estaba viendo T.V. en el gran sofa negro junto con su maestro Sasori.

"T.T"

-Vaya, pues si interpretamos ese silencio significa que te fue aun peor que a Paris Hilton con su CD-agrego el rubio mientras que rodeaba a Sasori en sus brazos.

-¡Cierra la boca maldito transvesti!-le grito Kakuzu mirando con rabia como el rubio lo ignoraba mientras abrazaba aun mas a su maestro-ustedes si que estan enfermos… ¬¬

Cuando Kakuzu fue a su habitacion se puso a contar el dinero que tenia guardado, sin duda le vendria de maravilla el dinero de la apuesta… Pero no tenia idea de cómo ganarselo, era mas facil ir a matar a alguien que llevar a la cama a ese fanatico religioso.

"Necesito hacer algo, algo que realmente me ayude a ganar el dinero… y que tampoco me cueste demasiado…"

Y se le ocurrio:

"Puedo llevarlo simplemente a un pic-nic y de ahí ya hago lo que tenga que hacer… ¡Si, es perfecto! Tengo que arreglar todo de una vez, sin que se de cuenta el idiota de Hidan…"

Asi que fue a la cocina, reviso que podria llevar al dia siguiente, busco una canasta (de esas al estilo caperucita roja) y reviso la vieja e intocable vitrina donde Pein y Kisame guardaban sus licores.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-le pregunto Kisame entre medio divertido y medio molesto.

-Mira, necesito algo de licor para mañana.

-¿Y no podrias habermelo pedido? Pero bueno es comprensible que estas desesperado…

-¡Dejame en paz por el amor al dinero!-y se retiro llevandose una botella de sake muy concentrado.

Mientras tanto en la habitacion de Hidan…

-¡Maldito Kakuzu! Es un imbecil… ¿Para que rayos fui con el? No hay nada bueno con el…

¿Y por que rayos estoy hablando de el? ¡Ni siquiera se merece que hablen de el!-y sintio un leve calor en su rostro mientras su pulso aceleraba un poco.

"¿Acaso me inspiro hablando de Kakuzu…? -_- "

Al dia siguiente:

TOC TOC.

Hidan aun dormia placidamente soñando en sacrificios para su querido Jashin-sama hasta que desperto inesperadamente por unos violentos golpes a su puerta.

"¡De seguro Pein ya me tiene una fastidiosa mision!" repuso Hidan aun con los ojos cerrados y dirigiendose a la puerta torpemente.

-¡¿No crees que es muy temprano para estupida mision?!-exclamo al abrir la puerta pero no era Pein el que estaba en el umbral sino Kakuzu-vaya que sorpresa…

-Apurate a vestirte, vamos a salir.

-¿Qué? ¿DE NUEVO?

-Si, de nuevo. Solo date aprisa por favor.

[20 minutos después]

-¿¡Por que demonios te tardabas tanto?!

-¡Me estaba alistando! No soy como tu, yo me peino, me pongo mi bloqueador solar, limpio mi collar…

-Ay si, si pues si Hidan ¬¬

-¿Y que llevas alli?-le pregunto señalando la canasta que cargaba Kakuzu.

-Te lo dire en un rato mas…

Esta vez cuando salieron de la Akatsuki´s house nadie estuvo ahí para burlarse de Kakuzu y fue una gran alivio y estimulo para que Kakuzu tomara valor para empezar su "estrategia".

Cuando por fin dejaron de caminar habian llegado a la orilla de un gran y lindo lago.

-¡Woow un lago!-exclamo Hidan al ver el lago reflejar la luz del sol-¡nunca me imagine que existiera algo asi cerca de la casa!

"Al menos ya esta algo animado" penso Kakuzu mientras tomaba asiento en el pasto mientras sacaba las cosas de la canasta.

-Ahora si vamos a ver que trajiste…-murmuro Hidan asomandose por el hombro de su compañero-comida, fruta y ¿una botella de sake?

-¿No soportas el alcohol o que?

-¡Claro que lo soporto!-se defendio el albino-¡dame un poco si no me crees!

-Ok-y sirvio en un pequeño vaso un poco de sake.

El oji-violeta lo tomo enseguida, no paso nada serio.

-¡Lo ves tacaño, esto no es nada! ^^

-Oye Hidan…-murmuro el oji verde muy calmado.

-¿Qué?-respondio extrañado por el cambio de estado de Kakuzu.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Umm, supongo que si…

Hidan se estaba poniendo realmente nervioso, Kakuzu habia adoptado una actitud muy rara… ¿Qué tramaria?

-¿En verdad crees en esa estupidez de Jashin?-le pregunto sinceramente aunque con un toque cinico, pero para el fue una manera de empezar a hablar intimamente.

-¡Claro que creo! ¡Jashin es real, todo lo que hago por el es mera verdad!-y se puso en pie y tomo su collar con el símbolo de Jashin y lo beso con devocion.

-Estas loco la verdad.

-¿Y que tal tu amado dinero? ¡Haces lo imposible solo para ganarte la recompensa…! ¡no te importa destrozar tu espiritu y tu dignidad, con tal de obtener una buena plata, no es cierto?-y lo vio directamente a los ojos abriendo mucho sus ojos violeta.

Kakuzu sintio su corazon (si el de el, no ni uno de los otros 4 xD) latir fuertemente, sentia una sensación de pesar en la cabeza. ¿Por qué lo que habia dicho Hidan le habia afectado de ese modo?

Dirigio su mirada al lago y le respondio:

-El dinero es otro poder, no es solo papel…

-Si como digas-y tomo la botella de sake y empezo a beber sin cuidado.

Mientras que el Jashinista bebia sake, Kakuzu reflexionaba (sorprendentemente) las palabras dichas por Hidan… ¿Y si acaso era cierto que su espiritu estaba roto…? ¿¡Y desde cuando le preocupaba eso?!

-Hidan… Hidan… ¡WTF!-exclamo al ver como Hidan ya estaba recostado en el césped, estaba medio consciente y tenia las mejillas muy sonrojadas.

-¿Kakuzu, estas ahí?-balbuceo Hidan aun en el suelo levantando sus manos en busca de su compañero.

-Si, aquí estoy. En verdad eres un idiota, beberte todo de golpe…

-Vamos Kaku, ayudame a levantarme, anda por favor- entonces el moreno lo incorporo.

En el momento en que Kakuzu levanto a Hidan este ultimo se colgo de su cuello y lo miro a esos extraños ojos verdes y siento el impulso de bajarle esa mascarilla...y lo hizo.

Kakuzu sintio un gran temor a lo que probablemente se acercaba… cerro lo ojos fuertemente mientras sentia como Hidan le bajaba su mascarilla.

Latidos fuertes por parte de los 2… Kakuzu cerraba sus ojos lo mas posible y respiraba lo mas calmado posible…

Hidan entrecerraba sus ojos levemente mirando con deseo a Kakuzu y lentamente… cerro sus ojos y le beso.

"¡No puedo creerlo! Esto parece uno de esos programas estupidos que ven Deidara y Sasori…"

Hidan besaba, aunque algo torpe, con decisión a su compañero… pronto ese beso se profundiso…

Kakuzu sentia como Hidan queria pasar su lengua a su boca…

"¿Debo…?"

Y Kakuzu le permitio la entrada, pronto Hidan tenia una fiesta en la boca de Kakuzu. Lo abrazo fuertemente mientras que el otro tenia (aun) los ojos cerrados. Hidan se empezo a desprender de su capa y rapidamente empujo a Kakuzu al suelo y este le respondio el abrazo…

-¡Hidan!-exclamo dejando de abrazarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?-murmuro el albino con los ojos fuera de orbitas.

-Tenemos que irnos…

-¿Qué, por que…?

-Ya es tarde-le corto.

-¿No vas a terminar esto…?-cuestiono arrastrando las palabras.

-Ya cierra la boca-y se incorporo y después levanto a Hidan y lo llevo en su espalda.

Y asi Kakuzu se decidio a volver con un Hidan ebrio en su espalda.

"¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? ¡Yo no pienso asi! ¡No puedo querer a Hidan! ¡No soy asi!... ¡que desperdicio, pude haber cumplido la apuesta justo ahora, pero si lo hago fuera de casa nadie me lo creeria... ¬¬"

* * *

Bueno aquí termina el capitulo 2 espero que les haya gustado, pero la verdad casi no traia inspiración en este episodio ^^

Creo que en el siguiente capitulo empezara el "Hard Yaoi" :P (sorry pero soy una enferma xD)

Muchas gracias por leerlo y dejar reviews :D

Bye-Bye!

* * *

P.D.: Este capi esta dedicado a las 3 primeras personitas que me dejaron review:

**KathySacuba**

**loveDeidara**

**Hatake Nabiki**


	3. Primera vez

Hola de nuevo!

Aquí tienen el capitulo 3,

Los personajes le pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

**ADVERTENCIA: Si no te gusta el YAOI, (hombre con hombre) mejor no leas esto.**

**El siguiente capitulo contiene HARD YAOI, o sea relaciones de hombre X hombre.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Hidan desperto con una terrible cruda… ya estaba en su cama, lo ultimo que recordaba era que habia besado a Kakuzu…

"Oh Jashin si lo hice…¡¿Qué habra hecho Kakuzu!?... seguramente… ¡Nooo tengo que ir a averiguarlo!"

-¡Kakuzu!-grito Hidan tocando fuertemente la puerta de la habitacion de Kakuzu.

Nadie contesto, lo mas seguro es que estuviera desayunando; fue al comedor…

-¿Qué pasa Hidan?-pregunto Deidara sirviendose jugo de naranja.

-Nada.

-¿Nada de nada…?-insistio el ojiazul.

-¡Si, nada de nada!-grito Hidan.

-Bueno pero no te enojes-susurro el rubio.

-Si estas buscando a Kakuzu-dijo Kisame mientras untaba mantequilla en el pan tostado de Itachi-se encuentra viendo la TV.

-¿Kakuzu viendo TV O_o?-exclamo escandalosamente como solia hacerlo.

Y fue a la sala de estar y en efecto ahí estaba mirando TV.

-Kakuzu…

"Y en otras noticias, la bolsa de valores ha bajado considerablemente…"

-¿Por qué estas viendo televisión?-se extraño Hidan.

-Tengo que ver las finanzas por que algun idiota se robo mi periodico.

[Si se preguntan quien se lo robo, solo dire que Tobi tiene un super sombrero nuevo]

-Ya me imaginaba que no podrias estar viendo algo normal…-inquirio el jashinista.

-¡¿Qué estas tratando de decir?!-exclamo Kakuzu.

-¡¿Podrias apagar eso?!-pidio el ojivioleta.

Clic y se apago la tele…

-Oye…respecto a lo de ayer…

-No digas nada-lo corto Kakuzu.

-Yo solo queria…

-¡Callate! No paso nada, solo te excediste con el sake.

-Pero Kakuzu…

Y Kakuzu se fue al comedor, donde Hidan no armaria una escenita al frente de sus compañeros… o al menos eso era lo que pensaba…Pero pensandolo bien a Hidan le importaba poco hacer el ridiculo frente a sus compañeros.

-¡Kakuzu, por Jashin! Necesito hablar contigo…-le grito desde la sala de estar y después de tanto insistir decidio seguirlo al comedor-Kakuzu…

-Ay no la pareja de zombies esta peleando de nuevo-solto Kisame feliz.

-¡Tu callate Kisame!-exploto Kakuzu.

-¡Te lo suplico Kakuzu, necesito hablar contigo!-exclamaba Hidan a todo pulmon.

-¿¡Puedes bajar la voz?! Por favorrr…-gruño Kakuzu-después hablaremos Hidan.

-¡Ahora por favor!

-Hidan ¬¬…

-Kakuzu -_-

-¡Y yo soy Tobi!-exclamo el de la mascara anaranjada.

-La verdad no se si te haces o si ya eres genuinamente estupido-dijo Deidara.

-¡Esta bien, vamos de una buena vez!-exploto Kakuzu y tomando del brazo izquierdo de Hidan lo llevo bruscamente a su habitacion.

Hidan estaba realmente sorprendido. Nunca antes habia visto la habitacion, ni siquiera un poquito y mucho menos entrado a la misma. El jashinista observo que la habitacion no era nada especial, solo estaba la cama y un estante casi vacio a excepción de un par de papeles por ahí.

-¿¡Y bieeenn?! ¿¡Que era lo que taan urgente me tenias que decir?!

-Bueno yo… queria decirte…

[Por favor aquí, piensen o si pueden pongan el ending 6 de naruto]

Hidan sentia su corazon latir tan fuerte, casi como cuando sentia el placer de hacer los rituales para Jashin-sama… Ahora que lo pensaba no queria abrir la boca después de todo…

-Si me vas a hacer perder tiempo, te juro que te matare…

-Si, como si pudieras…-y con esas palabras se dio un poco de valor para continuar.-Queria decirte de lo de ayer…

-Ya te dije que no sabes beber estupido.

-¡NO FUE ESO! :(

[eso fue un intento de carita enojada xD]

-Yo… yo…yo-balbuceaba Hidan al mas mero estilo Hinata Hyuga-no lo hice… no fue por que… no fue por el sake…

"OMG! O_O que no diga lo que estoy pensando…" penso Kakuzu.

-Si, me pase con el sake. Pero yo la verdad…

*Latidos… respiración profunda… nervios…temor*

-La verdad… yo… si… me… gustas-dijo casi desesperado, sentia que se iba a morir (en verdad)…

Kakuzu se quedo en "shock" al oir tal confesion y la verdad tambien el queria morir en aquel instante…

Aunque a decir verdad un pequeño estremecimiento aparecio en la mente de Kakuzu, en el fondo, ni siquiera el lo sabia, pero sentia algo de emocion al oir eso…

"¡¿En que estoy pensando?! Debe ser por que que ya estoy cerca de ganar la apuesta… no puede ser nada mas…" y cerro fuertemente los ojos.

Y mientras Kakuzu hablaba con su "Yo" interior, Hidan lo observaba pasmado, aun estaba alterado y aprovechando que estaban a solas y que Kakuzu dejo la guardia baja, Hidan (aunque con mucho temor, si temor) se acerco al moreno y cerrando los ojos muy románticamente acerco sus labios al rostro de Kakuzu y bajandole la mascarilla le planto otro beso… pero esta vez no fue apasionado y salvaje como el de dia anterior, sino que fue delicado pero con un toque que reflejaba el verdadero sentimiento que sentia por el…

"¡HIDAN! ¿Por qué hara esto…? ¡NO, No soy de ese tipo de hombres!... Solo lo hago por el dinero…"

Hidan solo profundizo un poco el beso y poco a poco (al ver que Kakuzu no lo lanzo de su habitacion) rodeo a Kakuzu con sus brazos.

"¿Qué hago…? Tengo que… empezar a ganarme la apuesta…"

Entonces el mayor de los 2 movio un poco sus labios, abrazo (solo un poco) a Hidan y abrio un poco los ojos para creer que si era cierto todo lo que estaba pasando…

Y en efecto Hidan estaba absorbido en el y ya lo tenia aprisionado en sus brazos; todo estaba en calma hasta que Hidan se empezo a quitar por completo la capa…

-Ya por favor-susurro Kakuzu apartandose de Hidan.

Hidan no sabia que pensar, estaba completamente confundido…

"¿Por qué…? ¿Solo me seguira el juego por lastima o… solo esta burlandose de mi…?"

-Kakuzu ¿Por qué…?-exclamo Hidan.

-Fue suficiente.

-Pero…

-Ya largate por favor ¿si?-le dijo Kakuzu señalando la puerta friamente y sin mirarlo directamente.

Hidan sintio que se le caia el mundo encima, un inmenso dolor aparecio… sintio su corazon cortarse… ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan frio...? ¿Por qué, por que justo después de haberse besado?

Y sin mas que decir Hidan se retiro del lugar con una triste, decepcionada y lastimada expresión en el rostro.

-¡Hidan, ¿no quieres desayunar?-grito Deidara desde la cocina-ya solo queda un poco, si no vienes Zetsu se lo comera todo…

Hidan no respondio, no tenia ganas de nada, no queria hablar con nadie… solo queria ir a su habitacion y reflexionar todo y contarle todo a Jashin…

"¡Tenia otra oportunidad perfecta para ya ganarme el dinero… y de nuevo lo eche a perder…! No creo que vuelva a querer a repetir esto… ¡¿Entonces como demonios voy a hacer lo "crucial"?!"

[Mientras tanto con los demas Akatsukis]

-¿Qué pasa Deidara-san?-pregunto Sasori al llegar a la cocina.

-Nada importante, solo que ni Hidan ni Kakuzu no vinieron a desayunar-respondio el rubio que estaba lavando los platos-puedo jurar que Kakuzu ya cumplio la apuesta :D

-¿Tu crees?-se sorprendio su maestro-pensandolo bien… si es cierto. No vinieron a desayunar y no los veo por ningun lado… Hidan ya debe estar en la cama de Kakuzu…

-¿Y que tal si vamos a investigar maestro?

-Deidara no seas tonto, ¿Qué tal si apenas estan "empezando"? No quiero ver como Kakuzu… bueno ya sabes…

-¡No vamos a ir a espiarlos! Solo pasaremos por sus habitaciones para SABER si hay "actividad"…

-Deidara ¬¬…

-Por favor… ¿siiii?-y sus lindos ojos azules se agrandaron tiernamente convenciendo a su maestro.

-De acuerdo… U.U

-¡Arigato Sasori-danna!

Y sigilosamente ambos artistas fueron por el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones de los demas y con mucho cuidadito Sasori y Deidara caminaron hacia las habitaciones de Hidan y Kakuzu para comprobar si estaban en "accion" en cualquiera de sus respectivas habitaciones…

-Deidara creo que no estan haciendolo…

-Debemos comprobarlo lo mejor posible-y Deidara se acerco a la puerta de Kakuzu y pego la oreja tratando de escuchar uno que otro gemido… Pero no escucho nada, nada de nada… Luego fue a la puerta de Hidan, pero no oyo nada tampoco.

-No, parece que ni estan ahí-solto Deidara poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

-Vaya perdida de tiempo… ¬¬

Y se oyo una puerta abrirse… Hidan salio de su habitacion viendo extrañado al rubio y al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué rayos estan haciendo aquí?

-Hum, bueno-y empezo a inventar algo-solo queriamos decirte que esta noche vamos a ver películas y a ver que hacemos, hum… maestro…

-¡Ah si, si! Vamos a hacer una pequeña reunion, digo fiesta, digo… tu sabes.

-Oh… ok-respondio Hidan haciendo un gesto escéptico y siguiendoles el juego.

[Ya en la noche]

-Mira lo que tuvimos que hacer… todo por la culpa de Deidara-murmuro Itachi trayendo algunas películas.

-Pero no esta del todo mal… la pasaremos bien-dijo Kisame mientras se acomodaba en el gran sofa de la sala de estar.

Resulto que la supuesta "reunion" para ver películas y etc. Se volvio realidad para que Hidan no sospechara nada. Todos estaban ahí, incluso Zetsu que casi nunca se juntaba con sus compañeros.

-Deidara ¿puedes darte prisa por favor?-exclamo Sasori.

-¡Pero maestro Sasori! Tengo que hacerlo lo mejor posible…

-Anda calmate marionetista…-solto Kisame-de hecho todos queremos algo interesante que comer esta noche.

-Pero si solo vamos a ver películas…

-Pero nadie mas cocina mas que Deidara… y Konan, cuando se le da la gana…

-¡Bien aquí tienen… Teriyaki, sake y dango.

-¡Hurraaa ^^!-todos excepto Itachi y Sasori.

En eso llega Hidan…

-Hey Hidan, ¿vas a unirte?-dijo Deidara.

-Mmm, no lo se…

-Deja de estar metido en tu habitacion y convive un rato con nosotros… andas muy deprimido eh…

-Ok :S

La primera película que vieron fue…

"Sweeney Todd"

-¡Que película tan aburrida!-se quejo Tobi.

-Lo tenia que decir un tonto como tu, los idiotas como tu nunca entenderan el arte…

-Si como digas Deidara-dijo el lado blanco de Zetsu.

[Hasta que por fin dice algo Zetsu XD]

-A mi no me gustan los musicales, ademas esta película es solo asesinatos y litros de sangre extrafalsa a lo idiota.

[No tengo nada en contra, pero solo que algunas exageraron en la cantidad de sangre, me gusta Tim Burton]

-¿Y tu que opinas Hidan?-pregunto Kisame.

-No esta del todo mal, me gusta la sangre ^^

-¿Sabes a que me recuerda esta película?-comento Zetsu-al complejo de Itachi y su hermano Sasuke…

-¡Hey tienes razon!-corroboro Deidara-toda esa matanza, problemas familiares y deseos de vengaza… ¿Itachi seguro que tu no creaste esto?

-¡Callense ya!-dijo enfadado Itachi.

La siguiente película que vieron fue… Duro de matar.

[Tobi ya se habia ido a dormir de tanto aburrimiento que le habia causado]

-De nuevo otra película que no me gusta…-dijo Sasori.

-Bueno al menos ya se va a acabar ¬¬ -dijo Deidara.

-¿Por qué tuvimos que ver esto?-pregunto Zetsu.

-Aun no lo captas-murmuro Sasori apuntando a Kisame que estaba bien concentrado en la película.

-Era de esperarse de alguien que le gusta pelear-comento Hidan.

Y cuando se termino la película Kisame estaba abrazando a Itachi quien estaba sonrojado.

[ Quiza el cursi final de el film hizo esa reaccion, bueno a mi me parecio cursi XD]

-Vaya que las películas de accion inspiran a Kisame-comento Hidan comiendose un dango.

-Es hora de que elija una película del monton…-declaro Sasori.

-¿Y cual va a ser la grandiosa película que veremos?-pregunto Hidan levantando sus cejas.

-Ya no quiero ver estupideces de accion, voy a ver…

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Titanic!?-exclamo Zetsu-es lo mas cursi y…

-La voy a ver quieran o no.

T.T

Ya cuando la película estaba en el desarrollo…

-Ese chico Jack es igual que yo, ambos somos artistas y atractivos…-declaro Deidara orgulloso.

-Si, claro aja, "atractivos"-se burlo Zetsu.

-¿No hay muertes o asesinatos en esta película?-pregunto Hidan fastidiado.

-Mucha muerte, pero ya casi al final-dijo Deidara.

Y paso la película… hasta la escena en que los protagonistas estan en la proa del barco y se besan

[si esa donde la chica dice: "Jack, vuelo…"]

Todos se "envolvieron" en la pantalla, nadie hablaba…

Sasori se habia acercado mas aun a Deidara y este ultimo le respondio abrazandolo tiernamente. Zetsu se retiro sigilosamente al ver que el ambiente cambio bruscamente. Itachi, quien ya estaba aprisionado en los brazos de Kisame, se juntaba mas el…

Por su parte Hidan cada vez se sentia mas incomodo… queria tener a alguien a quien abrazar y quien quisiera.

"Kakuzu T.T"

-Algun dia haré una figura de arcilla de usted maestro, sera justo como Jack dibujo a esa chica…

-Deidara, por favor-murmuro el pelirrojo sonrojado al maximo.

-Es cierto maestro-le susurro al oido el rubio, lo que provoco una reaccion en cadena en el marionetista.

Entonces Sasori se puso en pie y fue a su habitacion y en seguida Deidara lo siguió sin dar pretexto.

"Woow a esos 2 no les da pena… ojala Kakuzu fuera asi… T.T"

Y continuo la película, Hidan solo pudo pensar en Kakuzu hasta que se acabaron los creditos y Kisame se habia ido con Itachi. Y ahí se quedo solo, sentado en el sofa…

-Por que… ¡Kakuzu!-y golpeo la mesa de centro donde quedaron los restos de los bocadillos que habia preparado Deidara.

Fue una mala idea ver una película romantica-tragica, habia ablandado mas a Hidan. Ahora estaba pensando y pensando mas en complejos sentimentales.

[La siguiente secuencia imaginensela al estilo Neon Genesis Evangelion]

"Ya deja de pensar en el…"

-No puedo.

"Nunca te hara caso…"

-Pero…

"Ya dejalo en paz"

-No quiero.

"¿Por qué?"

-Lo amo…

"No debes, el no te responderia"

-No me importa.

"¿Entonces?"

-¡Ya es suficiente!-y se levanto y con paso firme se dirigio con decisión al cuarto de Kakuzu.

TOC TOC.

-¿Quién de los idiotas sera?-se pregunto Kakuzu dejando de contar el dinero de su billetera.

Y al abrir no se esperaba el ataque de su compañero Jashinista a su persona. Hidan se abalanzo sobre el y ágilmente le retiro la mascarilla para besarlo y esta vez no lo dejaria ir sin dar pelea.

"WTF!!??... ¡¿QUE CARAJO CREE QUE HACE?!" penso Kakuzu sufriendo un ataque de ira y tratando de cerrar la puerta.

Hidan besaba con valor a su compañero sin importarle que este le golpeara después… solo queria estar con el y sin perder tiempo comenzo a acariciarlo comunicandole lo mas posible su devocion.

-Kakuzu…-susurro Hidan cuando dejo de besarlo al fin-no puedo evitarlo, yo te…

Kakuzu no queria oir lo que obviamente diria Hidan, asi que le cerro la boca con un beso, que no del todo fue para que dejara de hablar… Kakuzu sintio una tremenda sensación al besarlo, su corazon (el suyo, no los otros 4) empezó a latir como nunca y sintio un enorme impulso de abrazarlo tambien.

"Solo lo hago por el dinero… ¡Ha, sabes que lo quieres en verdad, admite que lo quieres…¡No, no puedo! Solo es por el dinero y esta la oportunidad perfecta y decisiva de ganar la apuesta…"

Hidan se sentia como en pleno sacrificio para Jashin-sama, se sentia tan vivo… sentir a Kakuzu lo hacia feliz, muy feliz… Pronto (como era de esperarse) se desprendio de su capa y de la poca ropa que le quedaba hasta quedar completamente desnudo.

-Kakuzu ¿en verdad lo haras…?-le pregunto suavemente mientras veia esos ojos verdes directamente.

El otro no contesto solo se limito a mirarlo fijamente y después se desprendio de su capa. Acto seguido tomo a Hidan y lo empujo con suavidad a su cama, donde el ojivioleta lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Kakuzu se aseguro de cerrar bien la puerta y respirando profundo se acerco poco a poco a Hidan, que en cuanto el otro se acerco, lo atrapo en un largo y profundo beso. Pronto Hidan se dispuso a retirar la camisa de Kakuzu, al igual que su pantalón…

-Oh Kakuzu, no sabes cuanto…-y no termino su frase debido a que Kakuzu cubrio su boca con su mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba el impecable pecho de Hidan.

-Hablas mucho-le dijo Kakuzu quitandole ya la mano de la boca.

Se miraron por un momento… Hidan queria pasar a algo mas… pero antes de eso…

-Kakuzu…-y tomo una mano de su compañero y la llevo justo a donde estaba su corazon.

Kakuzu se quedo pasmado al sentir el corazon vibrante de Hidan… no sabia que decir…

-Esto es por ti…-dijo con un hilo de voz.

Kakuzu no podia describir lo que sentia en esos momentos, nunca antes alguien habia estado tan cerca y menos aun le habia mostrado ese tipo de afecto… lo unico que hizo fue:

-Gracias… gracias Hidan-y lo abrazo fuertemente dandole todo su calor.

-Kakuzu, por favor…-y se aparto un poco de el para recostarse de nuevo en la cama guiando a Kakuzu hacia su pecho- hazlo… por favor.

El otro abrio mucho sus ojos verdes y inhalo profundo y con fuerte voluntad se dirigio a posar su boca en el pecho de Hidan y lentamente dirigirla hacia la parte baja de su abdomen provocandole a Hidan sensaciones tan extrañas como geniales…

Hasta que llego a la zona intima de Hidan, ahí se detuvo unos instantes por lo que…

-Vamos, no pasa nada…-y tratando de ayudarlo a desenvolverse cambio de posición colocandose el arriba de Kakuzu y fue hacia su intimidad con el claro objetivo de estimularlo sexualmente.

Aunque le dolio admitirlo, Kakuzu se empezaba a excitar… si, desde cuando no sentia placer semejante, pero lo que mas le extrañaba era que un hombre le hiciera sentir eso…

Hidan besaba y succionaba con cuidado el miembro de su compañero, ¡como le agardecia a Jashin por haberle permitido estar en aquella situación…!

"No puedo creerlo…Hidan…"

Paso el tiempo… hasta que llego el momento crucial… Hidan estaba dispuesto a entregarse a Kakuzu; pero este ultimo lo dudaba, en verdad no queria echar a perder ese momento, realmente, lo estaba disfrutando y en serio queria a hacer feliz a Hidan pero aun sentia nervios…

Penso a la entrada de Hidan, sabia bien como tenia que hacerlo… Habia escuchado que antes de todo tenia que "preparar" a Hidan para que no tuviera dolor al momento de Kakuzu se adentrara en el y con mucho cuidado acerco su mano a esa zona pero…

-No lo hagas, ya hazlo por favor-suplico con un hilo de voz el jashinista mientras con su mano izquierda detenia la mano de Kakuzu.

-Pero, dolera…

-No importa, sera mejor…

Y sucedió. Unos segundos después la habitacion estaba inmersa en gemidos y respiraciones alteradas. Dos cuerpos se movian al ritmo de su deseo sobre la cama…

El chico Jashinista de cabello grisaceo y ojos violeta gemia sin parar, casi sus gemidos llegaban a ser gritos, toda su frente estaba bañada en sudor apenas podia respirar, su corazon estaba a toda marcha mientras sentia con gran placer como su querido de ojos verdes entraba y salia de su ser…

Hidan no dejaba de acariciar la espalda de Kakuzu mientras que Kakuzu no paraba de mirar cada 5 segundos al rostro de Hidan, como si quisiera comprobar que en verdad el otro lo estaba disfrutando…

-Kaku…Kakuzu…-decia Hidan jadeando mientras apretaba con sus manos los hombros de Kakuzu.

Al juzgar por el tono de Hidan, Kakuzu supuso que Hidan ya estaba apunto de llegar al final... al igual que el. Los 2 llegaron al climax al mismo tiempo; Hidan respiraba profundamente después de que se "desahogo" manchando a Kakuzu de su liquido vital…

Y en cuanto Hidan recupero el aire y pudo incorporarse abrazo a su compañero y de nuevo se fundieron en un largo y dedicado beso.

-Te amo Kakuzu…-y se dispuso a dormir abrazando a Kakuzu que yacia a su lado.

* * *

Bueno aquí termina el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y de nuevo disculpen la demora en actualizar ^^

Por favor dejen reviews para saber su opinión ok?

¡**Muchas gracias por leerlo**!,

Hasta el proximo capitulo…

Bye-Bye!

Atte. Levita Hatake


	4. ¡Pelea en el desayuno!

**Capitulo 4**

Hola de nuevo,

Bueno en primer lugar **mil disculpas** por la tardanza en actualizar :$

Pero aquí tienen el cuarto capitulo espero que les guste, ¡besos!

* * *

En la Akatsuki house estaba todo estaba en paz…

Sasori estaba medio despierto pero asi seguia rodeando con un brazo a Deidara que estaba aferrado a el, el rubio aun dormia con una sonrisita en la cara. Lo mismo con Kisame e Itachi, mientras que Tobi dormia con su osito de peluche y Zetsu… bueno tambien seguia durmiendo XD.

Y mientras tanto en la habitacion de Kakuzu:

En el suelo reposaban las ropas de ambos akatsukis… Hidan estaba recostado sobre el pecho de Kakuzu, este ultimo tenia una intensa pelea mental contra si mismo:

"¿Lo…lo hice?... Aun no me lo creo…"

"Miralo por el lado bueno, ya podras cobrar el dinero… ^^"

"¿¡Que…?! ¡Me habia olvidado del dinero! Pero…"

"¿Pero que?"

"No puedo hacer eso…"

"¡¿Qué!?"

"No voy a hacer eso… no debo…"

"¡Ah no salgas con estupideces, todo lo que hicimos y… ¿¡Entonces por que lo hiciste?!"

Y Hidan hizo un leve movimiento y desperto. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Kakuzu y darle un beso de buenos dias (mmm es algo cursi ¬¬)

-¿Estas bien Hidan?-pregunto el mayor tratando de calmarse.

-Si, ¿Por qué no deberia de estarlo?-le contesto extrañado.

-Hum…-y lo dejo en la duda y se levanto de la cama.

Se puso su mascarilla de nuevo, asi como su protector y su ropa. Mientras lo hizo miro de reojo a Hidan que aun estaba en la cama que estaba hecha un completo desastre.

-Hidan…

-¿Si Kakuzu?

-Es mejor que salgas de aquí, antes de que los demas despierten…

Hidan reacciono al oir "los demas…", sabia perfectamente que sus demas compañeros hacian lo mismo que el habia hecho la noche anterior, de eso no tenia duda pero…

-Si…si…tienes razon-contesto en voz baja Hidan mientras salia de la cama y al levantarse sintio un leve dolor pero no le puso atención y se vistio.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto al ver que Hidan se puso la capa como debia y no como siempre: abierta mostrando el pecho.

-Ya te dije que si-le contesto algo irritado y en voz alto.

"Parece que ya volvio a su estado normal" penso Kakuzu.

-Bien, ahora sal de aquí antes de que te vean…

Y en cuanto salio de la habitacion de Kakuzu se dirigio rapidamente a la suya que estaba a un lado.

"¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡GRACIAS JASHIN-SAMA!"

Gritaba Hidan en su mente tirandose en su cama y casi saltando de alegria en ella.

-Oh Kakuzu…-decia mientras sonreia y abrazaba su almohada.

Mientras tanto…

-Vaya que hicieron ruido anoche, eh Kakuzu.

-¿¡Kisame!?-exclamo Kakuzu que estaba apunto de ir al comedor.

-¿Creiste que nadie se iba a dar cuenta o que? Pero debo admitirlo para ser la primera vez parece que lo hiciste muy bien ^^

-¡¡Kiii…saaaaa…meeeeeeee!!!-grito desesperado Kakuzu amenazándole con el puño.

-Ah espera, espera, ¿no querrás empezar una pelea aquí mismo verdad? Pein ya no tarda en despertar…

-Maldito…-y bajo el puño y trato de calmar sus ansias de tirarle un buen golpe en la cara a Kisame.

-Ok, lo siento, ya calmate, pasemos a otra cosa... Bueno como parece que ya cumpliste con el trato-dijo Kisame sonriendo-supongo que tendremos que pagarte, ¿no? Solo espera a que Itachi se despierte para ir por el dinero ¿puedes esperar…?

-No lo quiero ¬¬

-¿Disculpa?

-No quiero el dinero-y se abrio paso para ir al comedor.

-¿¡Quéeeee…?! O_o ¿te sientes bien Kakuzu?

-¡Claro que estoy bien!

-¿Y entonces…?

-Ya dejame en paz; solo es que… no quiero ese dinero.

O_O?!?

"No puede ser… si lo dije, que podria pasar pero… no pense que se fuera hacer realidad"-penso Kisame.

Y enseguida Kisame fue a su habitacion y…

-¡Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi,Itachi, Itachi,Itachi,Itachi,Itachi,Itachi… ITACHI!

-Por el amor de dios… ¿¡QUE QUIERES?!-exclamo al despertar activando su sharingan.

[Esa escena fue un evidente cliché XD]

-Perdon ^^

-¿Eso es todo…? ¬¬

-No, Itachi tienes que oir esto…

Y le conto lo que ocurrio hace unos momentos con Kakuzu.

-¿Es en serio?

-¡Si, Itachi, no te hubiera despertado si no hubiese sido bueno!-exclamo el contento.

-Bueno, no puedo negar que sea un buen chisme… pero la proxima vez… por favor Kisame… ¡NO ME DESPIERTES ASI!-grito pegandole con la almohada a Kisame con un toque infantil.

-Lo siento Itachi, no lo volvere a hacer, lo prometo ^^

-Ok…-y volvio a acostarse con la almohada cubriéndole la cabeza.

Después de eso…

- ¿¡Queee…!? ¿No quiso el dinero?-exclamo Deidara que aun estaba en la cama como Itachi. Tenia sus ojos azules muy abiertos y estrujaba su almohada de la emocion de oir la noticia.

Kisame asintió con la cabeza.

[Vaya que como corren las noticias en la Akatsuki House]

-No pense que ocurriria tan rapido,-comento Sasori con voz calmada-no podia negar que esto sucederia tarde o temprano, pero…

[Por cierto, Sasori tambien esta en la cama junto a Deidara X3]

-¿Qué ocurre Maestro Sasori?

-Ya se que esto es raro, nuevo y algo interesante, pero… ¿no creen que no deberiamos meternos tanto en sus asuntos personales?-dijo Sasori con la expresión mas serena que tenia.

-_-´

-Lo sabemos Maestro Sasori, solo estamos "intercambiando" información y puntos de vista…

-Deidara, no tienes idea de cuan idiota te vistes diciendo eso ¬¬ -dijo Sasori lentamente.

T-T Maestro Sasori… (W)

-Me disculpan…-murmuro Kisame y salio de la habitacion para irse a su habitacion a esperar a que los demas se "reanimaran" y levantaran de sus camas.

[Un rato después]

Los demas ya estaban desayunando:

Kisame y Deidara platicaban acerca de lo de Kakuzu y Hidan mientras Itachi y Sasori los miraban con una expresión aburrida y despectiva.

Tobi estaba jugando con su cereal mientras Zetsu estaba afuera en el jardin (no pregunten) y Pein leia el periodico mientras Konan (si, ella) cocinaba el desayuno, por que los dias anteriores solo habia cocinado Deidara.

-¿Qué tanto estan platicando ustedes dos?-pregunto Pein refiriéndose a Kisame y Deidara.

-Nada importante ^^-dijeron los 2 al unisono.

-Si, claro… ¬¬, por cierto… ¿Alguien ha visto a Hidan y Kakuzu?

Nadie contesto, solo hubo un par de risitas ahogadas por parte de Kisame y Deidara.

-Konan ¿no los has visto?-pregunto Pein.

-Solo a Kakuzu, salio en la mañana y no ha vuelto-respondio ella mientras le servia a Pein su café con mucho cuidado.

[Como ven los Akatsuki desayunan algo tarde XD]

-Oh bueno, no tengo de que preocuparme con el, pero ¿y Hidan?-siguio preguntando Pein.

-Esta en su habitacion, lleva ahí toda la mañana-respondio Deidara con una amplia y algo burlona sonrisa.

-¿Y eso?-se extraño el lider de los Akatsukis.

-Debe ser que tuvo mucha accion ayer-respondio Deidara sonriendo aun mas pero enseguida esa sonrisa se apago gracias a una patada de su maestro Sasori por debajo de la mesa.

-¿A que te refieres?-cuestiono Pein.

-Se refiere a que Hidan se puso a hacer uno de sus rituales ayer por la noche Pein-contesto Sasori tratando de "aclarar" el asunto.

-Sea lo que sea, alguien vaya a despertarlo o a ver que pasa con el…

-Yo voy-se ofrecio al instante Deidara poniendose de pie.

-Claro que no, yo ire-dijo Sasori sentando de nuevo a Deidara.

Y se dispuso a ir a ver que pasaba con Hidan; cuando llego a su habitacion:

-Hidan-llamo en voz alta Sasori tocando firmemente la puerta-Hidan, ¡Hidan!

[Después de 2 minutos]

-¿¡Que quieres?!-exclamo Hidan al abrir la puerta.

-Pein estaba preguntando por ti, estabamos desayunando, solo vine a ver como estabas.

-Bien, estoy bien, ahora si me disculpas…-y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta.

-Espera-dijo Sasori mientras detenia la puerta para que no la cerrara-tengo que decirte algo…

-¿Qué?

-Primero cierra la puerta,-cerraron la puerta- ya se lo que hicieron Kakuzu y tu…

-O_o!?

-No te pongas asi, todo el mundo lo sabe y tu sabes bien que aquí es algo rutinario, pero quiero decirte que…

-¿¡Que!?

-Ten cuidado con Kisame y Deidara, no tendran tanta amabilidad con la nueva novedad de Kakuzu y tu. Si no quieres molestias no hagas tanto alboroto, pero es tu decisión, haz lo que creas mejor. Solo queria decirtelo.

-No puede ser…-murmuro Hidan con un obvio tono de preocupación y tomando entre sus manos el símbolo de Jashin que colgaba en su collar.

"No me importa que todo el mundo lo sepa, pero no quiero que Kakuzu se sienta incomodo... no quiero que se aleje de mi… ¡Oh Jashin-sama, ayudeme a resolver esto… T.T"

-Bueno, te recuerdo que estamos desayunando, si no vas… Pein de seguro querra saber a fondo que pasa en realidad,-y se retiro cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Sasori tenia razon, si no se reportaba causaria aun mas sospechas…

-¡Bien aquí estoy!, ¿¡Qué hay para desayunar!?-exclamo Hidan al llegar al comedor tratando de lucir normal a pesar de estar algo mentalmente perturbado.

-¿Por qué te levantaste tan tarde?-le pregunto Pein.

-¿¡QUE ACASO NO ME PUEDO LEVANTAR TARDE?!

-De acuerdo, aha, ahora desayuna y callate-le ordeno cortandole la onda.

Enseguida Konan, de mala gana, le sirvio el desayuno pues nunca se habia llevado bien con el y viceversa, de hecho no se llevaba bien con ningun otro que no fuera Pein.

-Konan, por favor…-murmuro Pein viendola con cansancio.

Mientras tanto… ¬¬

-Oye Hidan ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?-pregunto amistosamente Kisame que "mágicamente" se coloco a un lado de Hidan poniendo un brazo alrededor de el.

-¡Si Hidan! ¿Qué tal amaneciste hoy?-le pregunto con un tono ligeramente jugueton y sacudiendo ligeramente su vaso de leche.

-No se que coño les pasa… ¿¡PERO QUE LES IMPORTA A USTEDES!?-les grito a todo pulmon casi haciendo volar el flequillo de Deidara.

-¡Ustedes tres ya callense!-ordeno Pein.

-Perdon-dijeron Kisame y Deidara al mismo tiempo.

-Lo que sea, ¿Qué carajo les importa a ustedes?-les dijo Hidan aprentando los dientes tratando de bajar su tono ve voz.

-Ooooh, solo queriamos saber de Kakuzu y platicar contigo, relajate Hidan-explico Kisame.

-Pero Hidan,-dijo Deidara mientras se acercaba mas a Hidan.

-¿¡Que quieres?!-murmuro este mientras que Deidara tomaba un poco de leche.

-Aaah, ya en serio-continuo hablando con una gotita de leche derramándosele de la boca hacia la barbilla-¿Dónde esta Kakuzu, que paso?-le pregunto con un tono ansioso.

Hidan ya no aguanto mas… Deidara recibio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara de parte del Jashinista que lo hizo caerse de su silla. Enseguida Kisame lo ayudo a ponerse en pie mientras que Pein veia la escena con una ligera expresión de asombroso y Sasori detenia a Hidan para que no se echara encima de su aprendiz:

-¿¡Que rayos creen que estan haciendo?!-dijo Pein fulminando con la mirada a Hidan y Deidara-¿acaso creen que estan en una mision o algo parecido?

-Dile eso al jashinista…-murmuro Deidara sobandose el golpe.

-¡Todo fue culpa tuya y de Kisame, lo sabes! ¡No lo niegues, maldito artista de mi3rd!

-¡¿Qué ME DIJISTE?! ¡Maldito idiota religioso!

-¡Ya basta!-exclamo Pein-no me importa quien empezo… siempre con sus peleas sin sentido, ¿Qué ganan al hacer un conflicto sin objetivo? Pelear no sirve de nada, ni comenzar una guerrilla y…

[Sermón-palabreria clasica de Pein, el pacifista xD]

-¡Si, si, ya entendi!-dijo desesperado Hidan-¡ya sueltame Sasori!

-No lo sueltes Sasori-le ordeno Pein.

-¿¡QUEEEE…!?-protesto Hidan.

-Hasta que te tranquilices…

[Una hora después]

-Bien, ya puedes soltarlo. Gracias Sasori.

-¡Hasta que por fin me liberaste!-se quejo Hidan.

Ya se habian ido los demas Akasukis y Sasori, mientras que solo quedaron Hidan y Pein.

-Y bien, ¿Por qué pelearon?

-Deidara y Kisame me estaban molestando, eso es todo.

-Vaya, ¿por que te molestaban?

-Ah… por… por…-balbuceo unos segundos-por lo de mi religión, ¡ellos estaban criticando mi religión! ¡Siempre lo hacen, ya lo sabes!

Pein lo observo unos instantes, con una expresión escéptica, sabia que era cierto: los demas akatsukis criticaban su religión, pero algo sentia en Hidan que lo hizo dudar.

-De acuerdo, ya vete.

-¿No va ver ninguna mision pronto…?

-Yo les avisare cuando sea asi-y se retiro con el aire que tiene todo lider.

-¡Uff! ¡Jashin, por poco no me lo cree!... Sasori tenia razon, ¡MALDITO DEIDARA, MALDITO KISAME!-exclamo dejandose caer en el sofa de la sala de estar.

-Vaya, apenas llego aquí, y ya te oigo maldiciendo…

Kakuzu por fin habia llegado a la Akatsuki house (XD) de donde sea que hubiera ido.

-¡Kakuzu!-exclamo Hidan mientras se dirigia hacia el con toda la intencion de abrazarlo.

-Espera,-dijo Kakuzu tratando de parar a Hidan pero fue inútil, Hidan lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Lo siento, pero te extrañe… ¡no sabes que tanto paso por que no estabas!

-¿Qué paso?-dijo con un tono aburrido y cansado.

-Bueno, Kakuzu… los demas ya saben lo que…bueno lo que hicimos anoche-dijo Hidan con los ojos cerrados del nerviosismo que era muuy raro en el.

Hidan se esperaba una reaccion violenta o muy enfadada por parte de Kakuzu, pero no sucedió asi, en su lugar Kakuzu solo suspiro y dijo:

-Bueno, ya que… No podemos borrarles la memoria ni matarlos-dijo Kakuzu sin mas que hacer que resignarse a admitirlo.

-Pero…

-Solo ignorarlos, eso es todo.

Hidan se quedo perplejo, ¿acaso a Kakuzu ya no le importaba lo que dijeran los otros o que los descubrieran? Bueno después de todo, la mayoria de sus compañeros hacian lo mismo.

"¿Eso quiere decir que ya no tengo que andar escondido ni reprimirme…? ¡Oh Jashin, GRACIAS!

Y fue corriendo y saltando de la felicidad a su cuarto gritando de alegria.

-¿Y ahora que tendra ese idiota? Hum-bufo Deidara mirandose en el gran espejo del tocador de su habitacion el golpe de la cara que le habia hecho Hidan.

-De seguro Kakuzu ya llego-comento Sasori.

-Si… puedo apostar que en unos 7 minutos vamos a estar oyendo los gemidos de Hidan a maximo volumen- dijo Deidara amargamente.

-No digas eso Deidara, dejalo en paz.

-¿¡Que, por que lo defiende?!-exploto el rubio.

-No lo defendio, solo no quiero que seas estupido…

¬¬…

-De acuerdo Maestro Sasori, en seguida vuelvo-dirigiendose a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Voy por algo de agua…

-Aquí tenemos agu…

-Ahora vengo Maestro-y salio rapidamente de la estancia.

"¿Ahora que ira a hacer…? -_- solo espero que no pelee con Kakuzu… U.U" penso Sasori cansado.

Deidara se dirigio al cuarto de Itachi y Kisame y…

TOC TOC.

-¿Quién es?-respondio la voz de Kisame.

-¡Soy yo, Deidara, abre por favor! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!

[Unos (muchos) minutos después]

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?-pregunto Deidara extrañado.

-Estaba en la ducha-contesto Kisame dejando pasar a Deidara.

Kisame solo traia puesta una toalla que le cubria de la cintura para abajo y estaba todo empapado.

-¿Itachi no me pudo abrir? Hum-pregunto irritado el oji-azul mirando a Kisame con una mirada de reproche.

-Uhm… bueno… el tambien esta…-balbuceo Kisame unos segundos.

-Kisame ¿Qué paso, que sucede?

Era Itachi que tambien traia una toalla puesta alrededor de su cintura y todo su torso, al igual que su cabello, estaba mojado. Itachi se sonrojo al instante que vio a Deidara estaba ahí y de inmediato volvio al cuarto de baño.

-Ah, con que era eso por lo que te tardaste tanto… ¿Qué tiene Itachi, que acaso le da vergüenza que lo vean asi?

-Pues de hecho, Itachi es muy timido en realidad, no le gusta ser "exhibicionista".

-Bueno, pues contigo se le quita la vergüenza, hum.

-Ok, ya deja eso. ¿Qué era lo que me querias decir?-pregunto Kisame mientras buscaba una camisa y pantalones en el pequeño armario que tenia.

-Bien, lo que tengo que decir es mas bien un plan…

-¿Un plan?-repitio mientras se ponia la camisa color purpura.

-Si, contra Hidan…

-¿Hidan? ¿Quieres volver a pelear con el? Si Kakuzu se entera… No te conviene volverte a pelear con Hidan, Kakuzu te podria dar una buena paliza…

-¡No voy a pelear con el…! HUM!

-¿Entonces?

-Le golpeare donde mas le duele. No sera fisicamente, no a ese zombie no lo puedes matar… No, le voy a golpear con lo que mas quiere.

-¿Qué..?! Deidara, no seas tan…

-¿Por qué no?

-Ya lo molestamos, el no soporto, ya fue suficiente para el…

-Bueno, pero solo te pido un favor, uno solo, prestame mañana en la noche, tu jacuzzi y tu piscina…

-Olvidalo, no son totalmente mios, tienes que pedirle eso a Pein.

-Bueno.

-¿¡O.o?! ¿Qué, si vas a ir con Pein?

-Claro-afirmo Deidara.

-No te dara el permiso asi de facil, ademas ¿Qué excusa tonta le vas a decir para eso?

-Le dire que solamente es una pequeña reunion, para consolidar los lazos entre compañeros… XP

¬¬…

Y Deidara se largo de la habitacion sorprendentemente.

-¿Ya puedo salir?-dijo Itachi desde el baño.

-Si Itachi.

-Lo siento, pero no…

-No te preocupes Itachi-le dijo apaciblemente.

-¿Qué queria Deidara?

-Ah sus tonterias de siempre, ahora se quiere "vengar" de Hidan…

-¿Si? Vaya con ese tipo, ¿y por que vino a hablar contigo?

-Necesitaba mi ayuda. Pero no accedi…

-¿Y que planea exactamente?

-Vengarse de Hidan, usando a…

* * *

Bueno, aquí termina el cuarto capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado o al menos les haya entretenido XD la verdad no estaba inspirada en este capitulo (parecio un capitulo de relleno) y creo que lo termine con algo (creo yo) muy obvio de deducir XP

Hasta el proximo capitulo, de nuevo disculpen la tardanza ^^

**Gracias por leer y por favor dejen sus reviews para saber que les parecio :)**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	5. Akatsuki Party

**Capitulo 5**

¡Hola!

Espero que estén bien o si no es así, espero que se entretengan y se rian poquito un rato leyendo esto jeje ^^

Bueno aquí tiene el capitulo 5, ¡espero que les guste!

* * *

-Kakuzu ¿Dónde habías estado?-le pregunto Hidan.

Hidan estaba recostado en el regazo de Kakuzu (quien estaba en la cama), por supuesto en la habitación del ultimo. Habían estado hablando de lo que paso en el desayuno.

-Solo salí a caminar un rato-contesto este sin darle importancia mientras miraba con atención el collar del símbolo de Jashin que traía Hidan.

-Oh, me había preocupado, pensé que… bueno olvídalo, oye Kakuzu…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quería preguntarte algo…

-Dímelo ya.

-¿En verdad… me…me quieres, me…amas?-pregunto tímidamente mientras tomaba una mano de Kakuzu.

Kakuzu lo miro a los ojos intensamente antes de contestar a esa pregunta y estrechando tiernamente la mano que Hidan le había tomado contesto:

-Si… te… quiero Hidan.

Acto seguido Kakuzu pasó una mano por el cabello de Hidan mientras que el otro sonreía débilmente y se dejaba tocar por su compañero.

Había pasado un día desde que Deidara y Hidan se pelearon durante el desayuno… ambos no se habían visto la cara desde aquel momento hasta que…

TOC TOC.

-¿Quién será?

-A lo mejor es Pein, de seguro ya nos tiene una misión…

-No Pein no vendría personalmente.

De nuevo, Hidan se encontraba en la habitación de Kakuzu (no paso nada malo, no piensen mal XD). Kakuzu se dirigió a abrir la puerta y era nada más y nada menos que…

-¡Hola Kakuzu!

-¿Qué quieres Deidara?-dijo Kakuzu fastidiado y mirando con algo rencor al rubio.

-Oh parece que te agarre de mal humor,-comento Deidara sonriendo amablemente-bueno solo quería informarte acerca de la reunión de esta noche…

-¿Reunión? ¿¡Reunión de que rayos?!...

-Bueno, no es una reunión de trabajo en si, será mas bien como una pequeña fiesta o celebración o como quieras decirle en el salón privado de Kisame…

[Creo que fueron muchos: "reunión" XD]

-¿Y para que quiero ir yo?

-Pein dijo que necesitábamos llevarnos mejor como organización y fortalecer los lazos entre compañeros y eso… así que si fuera tú no faltaría, son básicamente ordenes del líder…

-Bien, gracias por la información-y cerro la puerta.

-¿¡Era Deidara?! ¿Qué quería decirte ese idiota?

-Que tenemos que ir a una estupida reunión con el resto, en el salón privado de Kisame…

-¿Qué? Nunca nadie ha entrado a excepción de Pein, Itachi y Kisame… Además ¿para que es la reunión?

-Para fraternizar mas con nuestros compañeros… tenemos que ir Pein lo planeo para que nos lleváramos mejor, de seguro se le ocurrió segundos después de que tu y Deidara se pelearan.

[Si, Deidara logro convencer a Pein de permitir el "party" diciéndole eso de: "fortalecer los lazos entre compañeros" y estar en paz obviamente XD]

Ya en la noche:

-No puedo creer que Deidara haya convencido a Pein-le comento Itachi a Kisame mientras se dirigían al salón privado de Kisame.

-Me muero por ver lo que Deidara hará por hacer enfadar a Hidan. Bien aquí estamos, hace días que no venia aquí. Espero que haya suficiente agua en la piscina…

-¿Los otros ya sabrán donde esta exactamente?-pregunto Itachi.

-Si, todos saben que existe pero ninguno había entrado… solo han oído hablar de la famosa piscina y eso-y abrió la puerta que solo el y Pein podían abrir.

Por cierto, Itachi, al igual que Kisame, traía puesto su bañador que era un bóxer rojo con sharingans bordados en toda la tela (ya se imaginaran lo sexy que se vería XP), mientras que el de Kisame era simplemente unos shorts azul marino.

[¿Qué pasa? No me digan que esperaban pececitos o tiburones en el bañador de Kisame XD jeje ^^]

La estancia, el famoso salón de Kisame, era una enorme sitio que tenia una piscina rectangular y un muy "cool" jacuzzi además de una mesa de billar al fondo y una barra de bebidas y un enorme equipo para escuchar música y al parecer también incluía karaoke.

[Si, Kisame tenia un gran lugar para divertirse y pasar el tiempo eh?]

No tardo mucho en que llegara el resto…

-¡Woow, así que este es tu gran secreto Kisame!-exclamo Deidara al ver el sitio.

Deidara había llegado junto con su maestro Sasori, el rubio traía un bañador (color negro) muy corto a diferencia de los demás y algo ajustado, mientras que Sasori prefirió venir solo descubriendo su pecho.

-¿Piensas nadar con los pantalones puestos?-pregunto Kisame a Sasori.

-No voy a nadar.

-A la madera no le pasa nada si se moja un poco, eh Sasori…

-¡Wiiiiii, Tobi se va divertir mucho!-exclamo Tobi corriendo alrededor de la piscina con su bañador color naranja con caritas felices.

[Si, Tobi también fue XD]

-Espero que se resbale y se rompa esa estupida mascara-dijo Deidara viendo a Tobi corriendo en el piso húmedo cerca de la piscina-Por cierto ¿no han llegado aun Hidan y Kakuzu?

Y como se hubieran sido invocados, la pareja tan esperada había llegado al fin. Hidan lucia su impecable pecho como siempre portando su collar de Jashin, traía puesto un bañador simple de color violeta. Por parte de Kakuzu, este solo se había puesto unos pantalones cortos y traía puesta la camiseta, la mascarilla y el protector (o simplemente no traía la capa XD)

-Hey, ¿Qué paso contigo Kakuzu?-saludo alegremente Kisame-no vayas a salir igual que Sasori.

¬¬?!?

Deidara enseguida le echo una miradita a Hidan, mirándolo con algo de rencor y con una sonrisilla de maldad y después le echo una mirada a Kakuzu… solo que cuando miro a este lo hizo de una manera muuuy "sugerente" (ya saben de esas miradas que hacen Sakura, Ino y Karin cuando ven Sasuke XD)

-Oye ¿alguien sabe si Konan y Pein van a venir?-pregunto Kisame.

-No van a venir-respondió Deidara.

-Oh que novedad. Oh miren ahí viene Zetsu-anuncio Kisame.

[¿Creían que Zetsu no iba a ir a la fiesta? XP]

Y siguió el "Akatsuki Party" digo la "reunión para fortalecer los lazos entre compañeros".

Tobi se había lanzado como unas 40 veces a la piscina salpicando a medio mundo, en especial a Zetsu que a propósito se sentó a frente a la piscina para que le cayera agua (ya se imaginaran para que). Sasori estaba sentado en la barra con su clásica mirada de melancolía a Tobi que gritaba cada vez que se lanzaba a la piscina en la cual Kisame también estaba solo que este ultimo mostraba lo ágil que era nadando (¿lindo no?)

Itachi estaba sentado en la orilla de la piscina solo con los pies en el agua, Deidara estaba sentado junto con su maestro y por parte de Hidan y Kakuzu estaban sentados al frente de la piscina justo como Zetsu.

-¡Oye Hidan! ¿Por qué no vienes a nadar?-le grito Kisame.

-No quiero, ¿¡Por qué no le preguntas a Itachi?!-le contesto gritando como era habitual.

Cuando Kisame volvió a sus asuntos:

-Kakuzu ¿no quieres tomar algo?-le ofreció a traerle Hidan a su querido compañero al ver que estaba sumamente callado.

-No gracias Hidan, ¿Por qué no vas a nadar con el resto?-le pregunto este al ver que estaba ahí atascado junto con el.

-Por que no quiero dejarte aquí solo.

[Chicas suspiren al ver el lindo gesto de Hidan XD]

A Kakuzu le incomodo el hecho de Hidan estuviera ahí sentado cuando podía ir a hacer cualquier otra cosa junto los demás, ya que no era del estilo de Hidan estar simplemente sentado y observando.

-En serio, no importa, ve con los demás…

-¡Pero yo quiero estar contigo!-le insistió con voz firme mirándolo con la mirada de "¿No entiendes lo que te trato de decir?".

-¡Oigan, ustedes! ¿No quieren ir al Jacuzzi? Será mas calmado ahí-les grito Kisame que ya había salido de la piscina.

-¿Quieres ir al Jacuzzi Hidan?-pregunto sorprendentemente Kakuzu.

-Lo…lo dices… ¿en serio?-dijo Hidan con los ojos iluminados y muy abiertos.

[Nótese que el pulso de Hidan subió considerablemente]

-Si, vamos-y se puso en pie.

-Pero…pero Kakuzu…no traes pantalones-le dijo Hidan señalando su ropa.

-Oh cierto -_-´, bueno ahora vuelvo.

[7 minutos después]

Itachi y Kisame ya estaban cómodamente dentro del Jacuzzi, Deidara también estaba ahí…

-¡Kakuzu!-exclamo Hidan.

Este solo se había puesto unos shorts mostrando así sus raras, digo, peculiares piernas que estaban casi totalmente cosidas como las de un muñeco vudu.

-¿Por qué no te quitaste la camisa?-le pregunto Hidan.

-¿No recuerdas lo que llevo en la espalda?

-Ah eso… a mi me da igual.

-Lo se, pero no me gusta mostrarlo… bueno vamos.

Y finalmente entraron al Jacuzzi.

-¡Vaya hasta que los veo entrar al agua!-exclamo Kisame quien rodeaba con su brazo los hombros de Itachi.

En el momento en que entraron al Jacuzzi Deidara se "activo" para empezar a poner su venganza (parece que se le pego el síndrome Sasuke)…

Y comenzó así: miro a Kakuzu con mucha intensidad y con algo de sensualidad (oh XD) y poco a poco se acerco hasta quedar a un costado de Kakuzu apoyándose ligeramente en el.

Todos en el jacuzzi se quedaron: O_o!

Y Hidan bueno… no hace falta decir su reacción,

Sintió que un inmediato dolor de cabeza le inundo la cabeza, quería gritarle un torrente de groserías y partirle la cara… quería matarlo, ahogarlo… pero no podía hacer eso ahí mismo…

"¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Sabe muy bien que Pein me tiene vigilado!… ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUT4! ¡¿Qué carajo cree que esta haciendo…!? ¡Kakuzu es mió!"

"Woow, ¡no creí que Deidara fuera capaz de esto! Vaya que espectáculo habrá esta noche" pensó Kisame conmocionado por las acciones de Deidara.

"Que cosas hace la gente para vengarse de otras" pensó Itachi.

"¡Deidara-kun! ¿¡Que cree que esta haciendo?!" Pensó Sasori mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su aprendiz que "coqueteaba" con Kakuzu.

[Ah por cierto Tobi seguía dando vueltas en la piscina y Zetsu seguía recibiendo los salpicones de agua XD]

-Oye Kakuzu, ¿Por qué no te quitaste la camisa?-pregunto Deidara casi en susurro mientras colocaba una mano en un hombro de Kakuzu.

-Simplemente por que no quiero-contesto con tono cortante mientras trataba de alejarse del chico rubio.

-Oh, lo siento, perdóname Kakuzu, sabes, me gustaría que algún día fuéramos en una misión juntos, me encantaría verte en acción…

[Que sutil es Deidara ¿verdad?]

Hidan tenía los ojos con fuego, apretaba fuertemente sus dientes para no gritar y tenía la vena de la sien palpitando a toda velocidad.

-Deidara creo que has bebido demasiado-le dijo firmemente mientras lo alejaba de el y se acercaba mas a Hidan.

-No, no he bebido ni una gota de nada-le respondió suavemente mientras acercaba su rostro al rostro de Kakuzu.

A decir verdad Kakuzu se empezaba a poner nervioso… Sasori estaba esperando el momento de darle una buena reprimenda a su aprendiz y Hidan… simplemente quería matar a Deidara.

-¿Les parece si vamos al Karaoke?-sugirió Kisame poniéndose en pie para que todos se calmaran.

-A mi me parece bien-respondió Itachi siguiendo a , Kakuzu ¿no vienen?

Hidan, que aun miraba con odio a Deidara, salio del jacuzzi junto con Kakuzu y siguieron a Itachi y Kisame. Así, aunque estaban todos mojados, se sentaron en el largo sofá donde estaba el Karaoke.

"He, Hidan reacciono justo como quería…Hum" pensó maliciosamente Deidara viendo a Hidan que se había ido pegadito a Kakuzu.

-Bien, ¿Quién va a cantar primero?-dijo Kisame.

-Tú fuiste el que sugirió esto, canta tu primero.

-_-

-Bueno que mas da, a ver que voy a cantar… algo para que entren en razón y bajen la tensión… a ver… ¡Ya, esta será… para ti Itachi!

Y empezó la música:

"_Ooh you make me live_

_whatever this world can give to me_

_it's you you're all i see_

_ooo you make me live now honey_

_ooo you make me live_

_Ooh you're the best friend that i ever had_

_i've been with you such a long time_

_you're my sunshine and i want you to know_

_that my feelings are true_

_i REALLY LOVE YOU!_

_oh you're my best friend_

_Ooo you make me live_

_Ooh i've been wandering round_

_but i still come back to you_

_in rain or shine_

_you've stood by me man_

_i'm happy at home_

_you're my best friend_

_Ooo you make me live_

_whenever this world is cruel to me_

_i got you to help me forgive_

_ooo you make me live now honey_

_ooo you make me live_

_You're the first one_

_when things turn out bad_

_you know i'll never be lonely_

_you're my only one_

_and i love the things_

_i really love the things that you do_

_you're my best friend...oh you are my best friend!"_

********************************************************************

Cuando Kisame termino de cantar, Deidara (quien se había unido al karaoke) junto con Hidan y Kakuzu y Sasori (también fue a oír) le aplaudían (no con muchas ganas) mientras Itachi estaba levemente sonrojado y muy feliz de haber oído la canción dedicada a el.

-¡Muy bien Itachi es tu turno!-le dijo Kisame al volver a su asiento.

El sex-symbol Uchiha (así le digo yo de cariño XD) lo pensó unos segundos y se puso en pie, para ahora dedicarle una canción a Kisame.

Tardo un minuto en recordar y escoger la canción hasta que por fin se le ocurrió una:

"_You know that it would be untrue_

_You know that I would be a liar  
If I was to say to you  
Man, we couldn't get much higher_

_Come on baby, light my fire  
Come on baby, light my fire  
Try to set the night on fire_

_The time to hesitate is through  
No time to wallow in the mire  
Try now we can only lose  
And our love become a funeral pyre_

_Come on baby, light my fire  
Come on baby, light my fire  
Try to set the night on fire, yeah_

_Come on baby, light my fire  
Come on baby, light my fire  
Try to set the night on fire_

_You know that it would be untrue  
You know that I would be a liar  
If I was to say to you  
Man, we couldn't get much higher_

_Come on baby, light my fire  
Come on baby, light my fire  
Try to set the night on fire_

_Try to set the night on fire  
Try to set the night on fire  
Try to set the night on fire..."_

[Le quedo la canción ¿o no? con mucho "FIRE" XD]

******************************************************************

Todos se quedaron atónitos al haber oído la canción que escogió Itachi para Kisame, mientras que este ultimo estaba contentísimo al ver que Itachi se había atrevido a cantarle tal cancioncita ^^.

-¡Es mi turno!-anuncio Deidara poniéndose en pie y la canción que canto fue la siguiente…

_"Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your boyfriend  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey Hey You You  
**I could be your boyfriend**_

_Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me  
No way No way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your boyfriend_

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I bet you think  
You're all the time  
So addictive  
Don't you know  
What I can do  
To make you feel alright_

_Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm damn precious  
Hell Yeah  
**I'm the mother fucking sexy-artist!**  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right_

_He's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together know  
Well that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey Hey You You  
**I don't like your boyfriend**  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your boyfriend_

_So come over here  
and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better, yeah, make your boyfriend dissapear  
I don't wanna hear you say his name  
ever again_

_He's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together know  
Well that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your boyfriend  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your boyfriend_

_I a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, I can do it better  
There're no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
**HE'S SO STUPID!**, what the hell were you thinking?_

_Hey Hey You You  
**I don't like your boyfriend**  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey Hey You You  
**I could be your boyfriend**_

_No Way, No way! Hey!"_

[La anterior canción fue modificada de una canción popular, ya que este es un fic Yaoi, y ese fue el resultado XD]

*****************************************************************************************

"¡MALDITO ARTISTA DE MI3RD4!" maldijo Hidan en su mente ya que la canción fue "indirectamente" para Kakuzu y el. Y estaba más furioso aun por que en toda la canción no dejaba de voltear a ver a Kakuzu.

-Oye Kakuzu, tengo que ir al baño, ahora vengo-le dijo Hidan mientras vigilaba a Deidara (con mucho odio) con la mirada-en serio no me tardo.

Y fue al baño corriendo con la prisa de volver rápido. Y Deidara no desperdicio tal oportunidad…

Kakuzu fue a la barra para tomar algo que le quitara la tensión que le había provocado el tener que soportar a Deidara y sus extremadamente raras insinuaciones. Y justo de lo que quería huir no se pudo salvar…

-Hola, Kakuzu, ¿Por qué tan solo?-pregunto lentamente Deidara mientras tomaba asiento junto a el.

-Hidan fue al baño.

-Oh, que bien. Oye ¿no quieres ir a jugar billar?

-No gracias. ¿Por qué no estas con Sasori?-pregunto el mayor volteando a ver al fondo de la estancia al grupo de Karaoke.

-Ah, esta oyendo cantar a Kisame e Itachi y no dudo en que Tobi pronto se ponga a cantar…

-No, Kakuzu yo quería…-y tomo la mano de Kakuzu-decirte que… nos fuéramos a otro lugar…

[Pero que vil estoy haciendo a Deidara XD]

-Deidara, será mejor que…

-Kakuzu yo…-y acerco su rostro al de el.

"¡Por dios! ¿¡Cuánto mas va a tardar Hidan!?" pensó Deidara aguantando su actuación de amor a Kakuzu y sosteniendo su rostro cerca del de el.

Kakuzu por su parte estaba atónito al ver que un chiquillo como el estuviera haciendo tales cosas con un tipo como el, o sea, el estaba consciente de…

Y sus pensamientos se detuvieron gracias a que Deidara le bajara la mascarilla y le quitara todo lo de la cabeza (o sea el protector y esa cosa blanca XD), se colgara de su cuello con los brazos y le plantara un beso (si, un beso) de repente… justo cuando volvió Hidan.

[Escena típica dramatica de telenovela o serie de romance XD]

Hidan no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, no podía pensar en nada, mas que solo en matar a Deidara que besaba con mas decisión a Kakuzu que en unos cuantos segundos se aparto de el.

Kakuzu no tenia ni idea de que hacer, eso era lo que menos quería que ocurría…

-¡Hidan… espera!

-¿¡Que carajo quieres!?-exploto Hidan abriendo muchos sus ojos violetas.

-¡No te pongas así, no fue culpa mía! ¡Deidara fue el que…!

-¡Se muy bien lo que Deidara hizo, pero pudiste haberlo detenido,-le grito-pudiste detenerlo pero no lo hiciste, eso es suficiente para mi!

[Hidan le había gritado como una clásica chica cuando la engañan XD]

-¡NO SEAS ESTUPIDO! ¡Por supuesto que yo no…!

-Ya déjame en paz-y se alejo a donde estaban los demás en el Karaoke pero antes de irse le dio un gran puñetazo en la cara a Deidara.

-¿¡POR QUE HICISTE ESO!?-exploto Kakuzu contra Deidara que de nuevo fue golpeado por Hidan.

-Vaya, entonces en verdad quieres a Hidan…

-¡Cállate si no quieres terminar muerto!

-Haz lo que quieras, ya obtuve lo que quería. Ya no le haré nada más… o al menos eso pensaba antes de que me volviera a golpear.

-Pero ¿¡por que esto, no pudiste hacerle otra estupidez!?

-Ah te recuerdo querido amigo Kakuzu que no soy el único que le ha hecho una estupidez a Hidan… recuerdo muy bien cierta apuesta que hiciste-dijo Deidara viéndolo frunciendo el entrecejo.

Ahorita no podía prestar oído a lo que decía Deidara, solo tenia los ojos puestos en Hidan… el que le había demostrado el inmenso cariño y amor que sentía por el…

Hidan sentía un profundo, profundo dolor en sus adentros, estaba pidiéndole a Jashin morir en aquellos momentos (aunque no pudiera morir)… quería gritar, demostrar el desprecio que le tenia a Deidara y el gran rencor y su decepción por Kakuzu…

-¡Hey Hidan!, ¿no cantaras algo o que?-le grito Kisame tendiéndole el micrófono.

Hidan acepto sin saber por que. Parece que quería hacer algo solo para no ir a destrozar medio mundo.

Busco varias canciones hasta que encontró una, pero cambio algunas partes y… empezó a sonar la música, Hidan subió el volumen y pidió que apagaran las luces…

"¿¡Hidan va a cantar…?!" pensó Kakuzu dirigiéndose al área de Karaoke mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello negro que ahora estaba al aire libre.

"Vaya vaya, Hidan cantara…Hum" pensó Deidara también acercándose al Karaoke.

Y empezó:

_"Cuéntame que harás después que **estrenes su cuerpo**  
Cuándo muera tu vieja curiosidad  
Cuándo memorices todas sus figuritas  
Y decidas otra vez regresar  
Ya no estaré aquí en el mismo lugar_

_**Si no tiene más que un jodido ojo azul**  
Y descubres **que no se lava bien las "bocas"**  
Si te quita** los pocos centavos que tienes**  
Y luego te deja sólo tal como quiere_

_Sé que volverás el día  
En que **EL** te haga trizas  
**por que seguro te hará explotar…**  
Pero si te has decidido  
Y no quieres más conmigo  
Nada ahora puede importar  
Porque sin ti el mundo ya me da igual_

_Si te vas, si te vas, si te marchas  
Mi cielo se hará gris  
Si te vas, si te vas, ya no tienes  
Que venir por mi  
Si te vas, si te vas, y me cambias  
Por esa muchachito, pedazo de cuero  
No vuelvas nunca más  
Que no estaré aquí_

_Toda escoba nueva siempre barre bien  
Luego vas a ver desgastadas las cerdas  
Cuándo las arrugas le corten la piel  
**Y el rubio cabello le caiga a los pies aaahh…**_

_Volverás desde tu infierno  
Con el rabo entre los cuernos  
Implorando una vez más  
Pero para ese entonces  
Yo estaré un millón de noches  
Lejos de este enorme lugar,  
Lejos de ti el mundo ya me da igual_

_Si te vas, si te vas, si te marchas  
Mi cielo se hará gris  
Si te vas, si te vas, ya no tienes  
Que venir por mi  
Si te vas, si te vas, y me cambias  
Por esa muchachito, pedazo de cuero  
No vuelvas nunca más  
Que no estaré aquí"._

_**********************************************************************_

O_o Hidan?!?-fue lo que dijeron todos.

Obviamente la canción era dedicada a Kakuzu y hablaba, claro, "indirectamente" de Deidara…

Deidara estaba muuy, muy molesto, bueno más que molesto… Hidan la había cantado con tanto sentimiento y emoción que definitivamente comunicaba a la perfección a quien iba dirigida.

"¿¡ASI QUE SOLO TENGO UN JODIDO OJO, EH!?" grito Deidara en sus adentros.

"¿¡Después de que "estrene" su cuerpo?!" exclamo Kakuzu en su mente, aturdido por tales palabras.

"¿¡Memorizar todas sus figuritas?!" pensamiento general.

"¡Oh dios, Hidan se lo tomo muy en serio la canción! -_-

Cuando termino Hidan, fingió una sonrisa altanera como si nada le hubiera pasado y con paso decidido salio de la estancia y al parecer se fue a su habitación.

-¿¡Que onda con Hidan!?-grito Tobi desde la piscina-¡Me encanto su canción!

-_-´

Kakuzu enseguida le siguió sin dar despedidas (de hecho nunca las daba XD) y en cuanto este se fue, Kisame, Itachi y Sasori interrogaron a Deidara:

-¿¡Que rayos te crees para hacer eso?! ¡Tienes idea de la clase de persona que te volviste!-le gritaba su maestro.

-¡Lo se, lo se muy bien Maestro!

-¿Entonces?

-Solo quería vengarme de Hidan, ¡ya lo hice, ya se acabo!

-Solo espero que Kakuzu pueda hacer entrar en razón a Hidan…-suspiro Itachi viendo hacia el techo con aire triste.

Hidan se encerró en su cuarto y en cuanto cerro la puerta empezó a tirar, empujar y a destrozar todo lo que alcanzaba… lanzaba maldiciones a cualquier lado y gritaba como nunca. Fue a su armario y saco su famosa guadaña y empezó a darle a todo con ella.

-¡PRONTO ESE ESTUPIDO ME LAS PAGARA! ¡LO MATARE…!

Y se escucharon fuertes golpes en la puerta.

-¡HIDAN! ¡HIDAN!-era Kakuzu tocando la puerta.

-¡LARGATE!-le grito mientras estaba parado encima de la cama.

**CRUSH!** Kakuzu había tumbado la puerta.

O_o!?!

-¿¡AHORA QUE CREES QUE VAS A HACER!?-le grito Hidan amenazando a Kakuzu con su guadaña.

-¡Quiero que me escuches!-le espeto tomandolo por los hombros.

-¡NO QUIERO OIR NADA DE TI! ¡¿POR QUE NO MEJOR TE VAS CON EL NIÑO RUBIO EH?!...

-¡QUE NO TENGO NADA QUE VER CON EL!

-¡POR MI TE PUEDES IR AL CARAJO…!

Y los gritos del Jashinista se apagaron por un desesperado, sorprendente y deseoso beso de Kakuzu.

[No me digan que no es lindo X3]

Kakuzu aprisiono en sus brazos a Hidan, con toda su fuerza para que no escapara…

Por su parte Hidan se retorcía para liberarse, pero unos segundos después cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar dejando caer al suelo su enorme guadaña…

Pronto Hidan rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su compañero y se dejo caer en su cama llevando junto con el a Kakuzu.

[Por cierto ambos aun estaban en bañador XD]

Kakuzu se aparto de el un poco para verlo directamente a los ojos…

-Kakuzu, en serio ¿no sientes nada por Deidara?-le pregunto casi en susurro mirándolo con ojitos de dulzura mientras acariciaba el cabello de Kakuzu.

-Tu sabes que no,-respondió mientras acariciaba la mejilla derecha de Hidan.

-Oye…

-¿Qué pasa?

-La puerta…

Bueno, literalmente no había puerta, por que Kakuzu la había quitado entonces:

-Oh cierto, vamos a mi habitación…

-Por supuesto-dijo Hidan levantándose de la cama.

Y como si nada hubiera ocurrido los dos fueron a la habitación de Kakuzu y paso la noche (ya saben de que modo ^^).

* * *

Bueno aquí termina el capitulo 5, espero que les haya gustado n__n.

Como lo habrán notado, este capitulo estuvo lleno de muchas locuras XD…

Y también tuvo unas canciones por ahí, que algunas fueron cambiadas para que acordaran mejor con el tema y el fic X3, como sea aquí están los créditos:

**You are my best friend-Queen.**

**Light my Fire- The Doors.**

**Girlfriend** (esta fue una de las que modifique mucho que creo que aquí fue "Boyfriend" XD)-**Avril Lavigne.**

**Si te vas** (esta sin duda fue la que mas modifique XD)- **Shakira.**

**Gracias por leer y dejen sus reviews** para saber que tal les parecieron las locuras de este capitulo =)

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	6. ¡Pelea en el desayuno 2!

**Capitulo 6**

Hi!

Aquí de nuevo, ahora les presento el capitulo 6,

Espero que les guste, les entretenga o les de algo de risa, por que este capitulo tiene una tonteria que me encanta (no tantas, pero si).

Al igual que… quedan ADVERTIDAS de que este es un fic Yaoi, así que si no te gustan los fics de este tipo, mejor no lo leas, aunque no todo el Yaoi es perversión (¿o si?)

¡Bueno ya me callo, aquí tienen!  


* * *

Hidan y Kakuzu dormían aun, la noche anterior habían tenido una muuuy original reconciliación después de haberse peleado gracias a la manzanita de la discordia: Deidara. Como era usual Hidan estaba recostado sobre el pecho de Kakuzu mientras que este último lo abrazaba cariñosamente…

Pero ¿Qué paso con los demás Akatsuki?

Bien esto fue lo que paso:

*Flash back del Akatsuki Party*:

-¿Que te sucede Itachi?-pregunto Kisame que miraba a su compañero Uchiha con preocupación.

-Bueno, vas a decir que es tonto pero… me siento mal por Hidan, Deidara si que le lastimo-explico Itachi con la vista clavada al suelo (que lindo Itachi, se preocupa por sus compañeros X3)

-Oh, no te preocupes,-le dijo mientras le rodeaba sus hombros con el brazo-anda vamos por un trago.

Mientras tanto con el par de "artistas" de Akatsuki…

-A veces pienso por que aun te hablo-suspiro Sasori.

-Ya paso hum, por favor Sasori no danna, ya vamos a pasar un buen rato…-dijo el rubio mientras trataba de llevar a su maestro cerca del Jacuzzi.

-¡Ya déjame Deidara!-exclamo soltándose de su aprendiz.

-Hum, entonces ¿Qué quiere Sasori no danna? Vamos, podemos ir a la piscina, al Karaoke, al Jacuzzi, a jugar billar, tomar algo o…-y de pronto Deidara sonrió pícaramente lanzándole una mirada lasciva a su maestro-Oh ya entiendo lo que quiere…

-¿¡Queee!? O_O

-Oh no finga ser mojigato, como si fuera "raro" que hagamos eso…

-¡Por favor Deidara!

-Vamos, sabe que es cierto-le susurro mirándolo con deseo, abrazándolo por detrás.

El marionetista no se alejo de el, al contrario parecía que se acercaba mas al rubio (vaya vaya)

-Lo sabia… ¿nos vamos a su habitación?

El pelirrojo asintió levemente con la cabeza y se largaron de ahí.

-¡Deidara-sempai, ya se va a jugar con Sasori sama!- exclamo Tobi agitando los brazos desde la piscina.

Kisame, Itachi y Zetsu voltearon las cabezas.

-¡TOBIII!-grito Deidara regresándose con la mera intención de meterle una buena chinga (golpear) a Tobi.

-Déjalo Deidara, vamonos-le susurro mientras detenía al rubio para evitar que golpeara a Tobi.

-¡NO! ¡BAKA…! ¡NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA ESTA VEZ! ¡Suélteme…!

-¡Sempai, ¿quiere jugar a las luchas conmigo?-dijo Tobi inocentemente.

-¡Grrrrrrr… ESTUPIDO!-y eso fue lo ultimo que pudo gritarle ya que Sasori se lo llevo (a fuerzas) mientras Tobi exclamaba: "Bye, bye Sempai! ^^"

Y se largaron (ahora si).Ahora volviendo con Itachi y Kisame…

-Jeje, Tobi si que molesta a Deidara jiji ^^-dijo Itachi riéndose sorprendentemente, un ligero color carmesí apareció en sus mejillas.

-Itachi, por dios… ¡estas ebrio! ¿Acaso te tomaste todo de golpe?-exclamo Kisame poniendo una mano en la frente del Uchiha revisando su temperatura.

-¡No estoy ebrio!-reclamo el con los ojos desorbitados-¿Y que si me tome todo de una vez?

-Oh Itachi…-_-

De repente Itachi se recargo sobre Kisame, sin duda estaba ya bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-Kisame, parece que Sasori y Deidara van a tener una noche muy entretenida…

"¡Itachi diciendo esa clase de cosas…! ¡Definitivamente esta ebrio!" pensó Kisame.

-Kis…Kisame…-balbuceo Itachi mientras se abrazaba de su compañero.

-Itachi será mejor que te lleve a la cama…

-Eso me encantaría Kisame-le respondió volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa que denotaba algo de perversión.

-¿¡Itachi?! ¡No quise decir eso…! ¡Me refería a que deberías irte a dormir ya…!-dijo alejando a Itachi de si.

-¡Cierra la boca y bésame!-le dijo con voz firme y autoritaria y activando su sharingan y tomando a Kisame por los hombros junto su boca con la de el.

[Que directo ¿no creen?...lo que hace el alcohol XD]

El hombre tiburón abrió mucho sus pequeños ojos mientras trataba de separar a Itachi de sus labios.

-¡Espera Itachi!...-le grito consiguió despegar al sex-symbol Uchiha de su boca.

-Ah esto lo hacemos casi siempre, no se por que te molestas ahora-le reprocho, cosa que nunca haría estando favor Kisame, no quiero quedarme así…

Kisame miro nervioso a su compañero que aun seguía observándolo con ojos torpes, aun tenia ese rubor en las mejillas y se tambaleaba ligeramente.

"Hasta cuando esta borracho luce guapo" pensó Kisame.

-Bueno ¿Qué vas a hacer kis…kisa…me? Hiip-le pregunto Itachi hipando entre cada favor no me dejes así…

Después de pensarlo unos segundos.

-Esta bien… pero vamonos aquí, ¿si Itachi?-le dijo levantándolo de su asiento y después lo subió en su espalda llevándoselo de esa manera.

-¡Wiii!-exclamo Itachi al subir a la espalda de Kisame (se nota en verdad que no esta bien de la cabeza en esos momentos XD).

Al llegar a la habitación:

Kisame recostó con mucho cuidado a Itachi (que ya había caído dormido) sobre la cama, de nuevo le reviso la temperatura y lo cubrió con una ligera sabana.

-Kisame, no te vayas…me dijiste que…

-¿No que estabas dormido O_o? Vuelve a dormir por favor, necesitas descansar.

-Como quieras-le dijo quedamente mientras con mucha torpeza se levanto de la cama y tropezando se dirigió hacia Kisame.

Se colgó del cuello de su compañero y de nuevo Itachi le beso, pero estaba vez fue un profundo beso. Itachi acariciaba la fuerte espalda de Kisame mientras que cada vez juntaba más su boca con la de Kisame…

Mientras tanto el otro pensó:

"Ya que mas da…"

Le siguió el juego tomándole por la cintura y dejando que Itachi introduciera su lengua en su boca mientras acariciaba el largo y negro cabello de Itachi.

[Me siento incomoda escribiendo un escena así con Kisame, pero aun así le seguiré XD]

-Cuidado con mis dientes Itachi-le advirtió Kisame cuando el Uchiha se separo de el para tomar aire.

[Anda que si debes de tener cuidado si llegas a toparte con semejantes dientecitos XD]

-¿Eh? Me da igual Kisame-y prosiguió su beso, pero esta vez en lugar de hacer caso a la advertencia de su compañero acerco y toco con su lengua los afilados y peligrosos dientes de Kisame cortándose ligeramente la lengua.

[Humm, si es algo loco y sin duda bizarro, pero eso fue una petición de una personita X3]

-Ah Itachi tu si que te transformas…

-¿¡Por que piensas que siempre soy serio, eh?! ¡Estoy harto de que todos piensen que soy un muchacho serio, tímido y bien portado! ¡Odio ser así, quiero revelarme… estoy harto, estoy hastiado…!-exclamo enfadado.

"Itachi no puedo creerlo…"pensó sorprendido ante tales palabras.

Después de casi 30 minutos de besos y caricias, Itachi cayó rendido ante el sueño y la embriaguez.

"Itachi, ya nunca te volveré a invitar a un trago" pensó divertido observando como Itachi dormía tranquilamente.

Con Sasori y Deidara:

**[ADVETENCIA: AQUÍ COMIENZA EL LEMON, así que si no te agradan esta clase de situaciones Yaoi te recomiendo que te saltes esta parte hasta cuando se dice: "Fin del Flash Back" cuando pasa todo el torrente carnal ¿ok? XD]**

-Hum… Sasori no danna…-gemía Deidara mientras clavaba las uñas en la cama.

Si, como ya lo han de haber suponido (a no ser que no sean unas pervertidas-yaoi como su servidora), Deidara y su maestro estaban en plena acción esa noche (justo como Hidan y Kakuzu).

El rubio recibía las embestidas de su maestro, quien parecía que quería recordarle que el, y solo EL podía tocarle y "compartir" esa clase de situaciones con el, al igual recordarle que JAMAS volviera a coquetear, aunque fuera de mentiras, con alguien mas que no fuera el, Akasuna no Sasori. Deidara estaba en la posición donde su maestro podía entrar en el fácilmente por detrás.

-Sasori no danna…-decía Deidara con el aire que tenia mientras Sasori tomaba su miembro y lo acariciaba de arriba abajo.

Sin duda Deidara estaba en pleno éxtasis, sentir a su maestro dentro de su persona lo hacia feliz, mas que feliz… lo hacia gemir de placer, solo con el lograba estar cómodo y feliz (y no únicamente hablando de lo sexual).

En verdad, aparte de su querido arte, solo su querido maestro Sasori llenaba su corazón…

[Que cursi… pero aun así lo escribo ¿no? ¬¬]

-No pare…no pare, por favor-pidió Deidara casi en un tono de suplica que recordaba a alguien que pidiera que lo dejaran de torturar.

Sasori embistió con más decisión al oír la petición de su aprendiz mientras no dejaba de acariciar el miembro de Deidara. Los gemidos del chico rubio aumentaban, tenían mas intensidad… al parecer ya estaba llegando a su clímax.

Y en una cuestión de segundos, las manos de Sasori estaban manchadas por el líquido vital de Deidara quien se dejo caer en la cama tomando grandes bocanadas de aire mientras que su maestro se limpiaba las manos con la sabana de la cama, después acaricio el rubio cabello y la espalda de su aprendiz. Y cuando Deidara recupero el aliento y la conciencia se incorporo y beso a su maestro dándole las "gracias", acariciando la única parte humana de Sasori, haciendo que el pelirrojo se estremeciera enormemente al sentir tal sensación que no sentía desde que se transformo en una marioneta…

-Deidara…

*Fin del Flash Back (al fin XD)*

**[Aquí en adelante todo esta calmado (o sea nada de lemon yaoi XD, dont worry n_n]**

Hidan despertó estirando los brazos, dio un largo bostezo y luego miro a Kakuzu que (sorprendentemente) seguía durmiendo.

"Oh Jashin gracias…" fue lo primero que dijo (como todas las mañanas que despertaba).

Y después le dio un beso a Kakuzu como solía hacerlo todas las mañanas en las que amanecía con el (cuuurrrsiii XD). Luego fue a darse una ducha y para cuando salio Kakuzu ya no estaba en la habitación…

-¿A dónde fue?-y se puso solo los pantalones y vio una nota encima de la cama, la tomo y leyó:

"Hidan, tengo que salir por unos negocios pendientes, puede que regrese hasta mañana.

Atte. Kakuzu"

-Ahhh, de seguro fue a cobrar alguna recompensa…-y guardo la nota en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

TOC TOC.

-¡Hidan, a desayunar!-grito la voz de Kisame.

-_-

En el desayuno…

Konan estaba cocinando, Pein estaba leyendo su periódico (clasico), Tobi ya estaba ahí jugando con los cubiertos, Itachi tenía las ojeras aun mas remarcadas y su cara denotaba una obvia resaca, tenia la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos. Kisame estaba sentado junto a el, Hidan tomo asiento junto a Kisame y… luego llegaron Sasori y Deidara.

Deidara venia rodeando con un brazo a su maestro y venia muy sonriente (¿por que será? ¬¬) pero en cuanto tuvo contacto visual con Hidan su semblante cambio drásticamente, al igual que Hidan, solo que el oji-violeta tenia mas odio en su rostro que Deidara.

-Buenos días-saludo Sasori mientras tomaba asiento.

-Buenos días-respondieron los demás al unísono.

Hidan le dedicaba a Deidara sus miradas mas "letales", mientras que el rubio lo miraba con un extremo fastidio, casi era la mirada que solo le dedicaba a Tobi.

-¿Cómo les fue con lo de la reunión?-pregunto Pein con un tono neutro.

-Eh… bien, bien-respondió Kisame sonriendo falsamente.

Pein lo miro unos instantes y prosiguió su lectura.

-¿Qué tiene Itachi?-pregunto Sasori viendo al Uchiha que hacia ruiditos de cansancio.

-Oh, solo una resaca-contesto Kisame dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a su compañero Uchiha.

Konan sirvió el desayuno (como siempre con algo de fastidio), desayunarían hot-cakes y huevos revueltos (vaya que desayuno tan original XD).

Y aun Hidan y Deidara se mataban el uno el otro con la mirada.

-Oh Jashin ¿Quién tiene la miel…?-y miro por toda la mesa para buscar la miel y cuando por fin dio con ella vio que estaba justo a un lado del plato de Deidara.

"Tenia que ser… ¬¬"

-Kisame, como yo** NO** le hablo a Deidara…quieres decirle que me pase la miel…

"¡JAJAJAJA, oh Hidan te pasas!" pensó Kisame muriéndose de la risa.

[Por cierto Pein no se percata de la siguiente conversación, debido a lo concentrado que esta en su plática con su novia, digo, Konan]

-Deidara, pásale, jeje, pásale la miel a Hidan por favor….-le pidió Kisame a Deidara riéndose lo menos posible.

-Sasori no danna, dígale a Hidan que solo paso la miel cuando reciba una disculpa por haberse atrevido a golpearme hum…

-Hidan... dice Deidara que solo te pasara la miel si le das una disculpa-le comunico el marionetista al peligris con voz aburrida.

-Kisame, dile a Sasori que solo quiero la miel, no quiero escuchar los lamentos de Deidara… ¬¬

-Dile tu, estas ignorando a Deidara no a Sasori u_u´-le reclamo Kisame.

-Deidara dile a Kisame que muchas gracias…-dijo sin pensar el jashinista.

-Es a Deidara a quien ignoras Hidan-le dijo sorprendentemente Tobi (¡SI, TOBI!) con una voz seria, nada propia de el.

O_o!!?? ¡¿TOBI!? ¿¡Naniiiii!!??

-¡Sea como sea, cállense todos!!-exclamo Hidan tratando de disfrazar su vergüenza ante la estupida confusión ocurrida.

-¿¡Por que no te lo comes Hidan!?-exclamo Deidara poniéndose en pie y lanzando un hot-cake empapado de miel a la cara de Hidan.

[Y aquí es cuando Pein se despierta de su plática y mira el "desmadre" (desastre) que tiene los demás]

-¡NO NECESITO SOPORTAR TUS P3NDEJADAS! ¡MALDITO ARTISTA DE MI3RDA! ¡TE PUEDO MATAR AQUÍ MISMO!

-¡SOLO INTENTALO, JODIDO EXHIBICIONISTA!

-¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ESO DESPUES DE HABERTE ATREVIDO A INTENTAR HUMILLARME AYER!?

-¡BASTA! ¿¡Que hicieron ayer en la supuesta reunión!? ¡Deidara se supone que tu eras el que propusiste hacer "paz" entre el grupo! ¡Y tu Hidan, la última vez me dijiste que no volverías a pelear…!

[En lo personal Pein no debió confiar en una promesa de ese tipo, más aun con Hidan XD]

-¡PERO PEIN, ESTE IDIOTA SE MERECE UNA BUENA PALIZA…!

-¿¡Y puedo saber por que..?!

-Bueno, bueno… ¡Ah simplemente es un imbecil!

-¡IDIOTAS! ¡¿Qué creen que hacen tirando mi comida!? ¡Nunca mas volveré a cocinar para ustedes dos!-soltó Konan cuando vio una oportunidad de reclamar.

-¡Konan, no empieces a gritar tu también por favor!-le pidió Pein-de nuevo una pelea durante el desayuno, y de nuevo son ustedes dos, ¿Qué les debo hacer para que entren en razón?...

-Pein, no te preocupes, yo me ocupare de Deidara-dijo Sasori en defensa de su aprendiz.

-Mmmm, de acuerdo. En cuanto a ti Hidan…

[En estos momentos Tobi se retiraba sigilosamente del comedor]

-¡Yo no merezco ser castigado como ese imbecil!

-¡Cállate Hidan!... Tendré que esperar a que llegue Kakuzu para tratarlo con el.

Esa idea alegro mucho a Hidan.

-Ahora vete a limpiar esa cara,-le indico Pein señalando toda la miel que tenia embarrada en la cara-mañana tendrán que ir a comprar los suministros de comida, ¿entienden?

-Espera, espera, espera, ¿tendremos, todos nosotros…?-dijo Kisame.

-Si, todos por igual, tenia pensado enviar solo a Deidara, pero lo recapacite y si envió solo a Deidara, comprara lo mas caro y "artístico"...

"Pein… ¬.¬" dijo Deidara en su mente.

Entonces Pein se retiro seguido de Konan, después se retiraron Sasori y Deidara sin decir palabra ni dedicar miradas.

-¿De que me perdí…?-dijo una débil voz, era Itachi quien por fin recobraba el sentido.

-¿Itachi?, ¿estabas dormido entonces?-se asombro Hidan.

-Bueno, nada bueno, lo único del otro mundo que te perdiste fue el momento insólito de Tobi…-dijo Kisame rascándose la nuca.

-¿Qué paso con el?-pregunto Itachi parpadeando como para re-activar su vista.

-Bueno, te lo contare desde el principio…

[Después de haberle contado la "gran" escena]

-Jejeje, ¿así que de nuevo peleaste con Deidara?

-Fue el que empezó… ¬¬

-Bueno, lo que me preocupa es como nos ira mañana que vayamos a hacer las compras…-comento Kisame.

-¿Iremos a hacer las compras?-se asombro Itachi.

-Si, fue la "reprimenda" de Pein-explico Kisame.

-Como sea, quiero algo de comer… ¿quedo algo?

-Si, no te levantes Itachi, yo te sirvo-le dijo Kisame mientras se dirigía a la estufa.

"Ahh… ¡Ya quiero que llegue Kakuzu! T-T" es lo único que pensaba Hidan.

[Ahora con los par de artistas]

-¡Mira lo que paso, todo por que de nuevo no te pudiste controlar!-reclamaba Sasori-¡En serio que si voy a tener que darte una lección!

-¡Ya déjese de sermones… aunque me diga 5 horas de terapia mental no le voy a hacer caso hasta que totalmente le de una golpiza y entienda que no se debe meter conmigo!

-¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO!-le grito Sasori dándole una fuerte bofetada.

El rubio se quedo impactado, tocándose la mejilla donde había recibido la bofetada. Miro a su maestro con una profunda y algo rencorosa mirada, sus ojos azules estaban algo húmedos y apretaba la mandíbula, daba todas las señas de que estaba apunto de explotar de coraje llorando…

Deidara salio de repente de la habitación azotando la puerta dejando a Sasori con la palabra en la boca. Decidió ir a la sala de estar para ver algo en la TV, para despejar la mente y no pensar en nada (para algo sirve la televisión ¿no?) pero al llegar…

-¿¡Que tal sempai!?-Tobi estaba sentado plenamente en el sofá viendo la TV - ¿quiere ver la tele conmigo?

-¿Sabes que? Pues si, si quiero ver la tele contigo, hazte a un lado… ¿Qué estas miran…?

Y en la televisión estaba: Bob Esponja (XD).

-Con razón estas como estas Tobi… -_-

Estaba el episodio donde Bob y Patricio invitan a Calamardo a pescar medusas, pero Calamardo termina herido entonces Bob y Patricio deciden prepararle el "mejor día de su vida".

_"Patricio: te prepare una sopa para el mejor día de tu vida…"_

Calamardo no puede comer debido a que esta totalmente cubierto de vendajes.

_"Patricio: ¡Oh! Esta un poco caliente…"_

Y toma un poco de sopa con la cuchara (si ni modo que con que) y le sopla tratando en enfriarla, pero en vez de eso la arroja al rostro de Calamardo irritándole los ojos.

-No puedo creer la basura que ves Tobi.

-Pero sempai, ¡Bob esponja es buen chico!... ¡Mire la fiesta que le esta haciendo a Calamardo!...

-Si, también miro como esa estupida estrella de mar le quema los ojos a ese tipo con la sopa ¬¬…

Y Deidara se quedo discutiendo con Tobi mientras veían el programa (aunque básicamente es una caricatura ¿no? XD)

* * *

Bueno aquí termina el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado o que de perdida se hayan entretenido, aunque haya sido algo cortito (parecio una relleno ¿no? jeje n_n)

El siguiente capitulo tratara de cómo los Akatsukis sobreviven en el super mercado XD, así que ya saben :D

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y no olviden dejar sus reviews para saber que opinan!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	7. Al Super Mercado: ¡La Pelea inesperada!

**Capitulo 7**

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo, ahora aquí esta el séptimo capitulo, espero que les guste, entretenga o les de algo de risa XD**

**Les advierto que este capitulo tiene algunas ocurrencias por ahí que podrian sonar bastante tontas, pero eso es lo divertido :D**

**¡Disfruten!**

**

* * *

  
**

-Vaya, esta vez consiguió dos recompensas de una sola vez, ¿Por qué se debe, si me permite preguntarlo?

-Solo necesito algo de dinero extra-respondió Kakuzu al tipo que controlaba el negocio- Por cierto, ¿ya no hay mas que buscar?

-Me temo que no, puramente cifras bajas, tipos fuera de su interés…

-Bien, me largo. Nos vemos-y se retiro del oscuro lugar con dos maletines que guardaban grandes sumas de dinero.

Al llegar (en la noche, serian como las 9:00pm) a la Akatsuki house, noto las cosas algo…raras:

Deidara estaba mirando la televisión con Tobi y nadie mas se veía por ahí…

-¡Oh Kakuzu ya llegaste!-dijo Kisame que traía un vaso en su mano derecha-¿Fuiste a cobrar una de tus recompensas…?

-¿Qué ocurre, por que Deidara esta con Tobi?-pregunto Kakuzu sin oír la pregunta de Kisame.

-Ah… eso-y lanzo un suspiro al techo-esta mañana Hidan y Deidara tuvieron… una "diferencia de opiniones"…

-¿¡Hidan!? ¿Pein se entero de eso…?

-Por supuesto, el estaba presente, quiso castigar a ambos, pero dejo a Deidara en manos de Sasori y en cuanto a Hidan, Pein dijo que tenia que hablar contigo al respecto…

"¡¿QUEEE!? ¿¡Acaso ya se entero tan pronto sobre lo nuestro!?... ¡Maldito Hidan, que imprudente ¬¬!" pensó el de ojos verdes.

-Así que, como no pudo desatar bien su enojo, Pein nos reprendió a todos…

-¿A todos?

-Mañana vamos a ir de compras, así que mejor prepárate psicológicamente… Y bueno y lo de Deidara, solo esta algo resentido y esta desahogándose viendo televisión con Tobi… Ahora si me disculpas-y se fue a la cocina.

Kakuzu inmediatamente fue a buscar a Hidan (cuya puerta de su habitación ya había sido arreglada)

TOC TOC.

-Hidan…

Y la puerta se abrió en menos de 3 segundos, el jashinista de ojos violetas se lanzo sobre Kakuzu con gran felicidad de verlo volver.

-¡Vaya si que tuviste un día ocupado! ¡Dos maletines!-y beso el rostro de Kakuzu.

-Hidan, tengo que hablar contigo-le dijo seriamente mientras entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

-¿Hablar de que?...-y lo miro unos segundos-ah… no me digas que ya sabes lo que paso ¬¬

-Hidan ¿Por qué lo hicis…?

-Ah ese idiota,-le interrumpió Hidan-es simplemente que le hable un poquito rudo y terminamos peleando en el desayuno.

-Pein me va a dar un buen sermón sobre como debo controlarte… -_-

-Pero si tú me controlas de maravilla…-susurro Hidan seductoramente mientras hacia su mirada sexy (XD)

-Ahora no Hidan… me duele la cabeza.

[El típico y re-contra clasico pretexto ¿no? XD]

-Oh… esta bien Kakuzu, ¿quieres que te traiga algo de beber o comer?

-Solo tráeme un poco de agua por favor-le pidió tomando asiento en la cama de Hidan.

-¡Enseguida ^_^!-y salio corriendo para traer un vaso con agua.

Por mientras que Hidan volvía Kakuzu dio un vistazo a la estancia: resulta que Hidan estaba haciendo uno de sus rituales, el piso estaba manchado de sangre, el símbolo de Jashin estaba pintado en el suelo y una gran estaca estaba empapada de sangre. Al igual que un par de hileras de velas estaban encendidas alrededor del símbolo de Jashin.

-¡Aquí tienes Kakuzu!

-Gracias-y se bajo la mascarilla-por cierto Hidan, ¿es cierto que vamos a ir de compras mañana?

-Ah si, pero no me importa mucho, le voy a tener que ver la cara al estupido de Deidara ¬¬

-Deberías pasar de el…

-¿Qué, dejarlo en paz así como así? ¡No, tengo que darle su merecido, y bien hecho!

-Por favor, no quiero que Pein te tenga vigilado hasta que se canse y te aislé de los demás…

-¡Ah eso nunca pasara…!

-Hazlo por mí por favor.

Hidan miro con confusión a Kakuzu, sabia que esa clase de promesa no era fácil de cumplir según sus principios… pero si Kakuzu se lo pedía…

-De acuerdo, por ti lo haré n__n

-Gracias, ahora-y se puso en pie.

-¿Por qué te levantas? ¿¡Acaso te vas a ir de nuevo!?-le reclamo en tono escandaloso y preocupado (eso si que es amor…XD)

-Tranquilo, solo tengo que ir a organizar este dinero, además Pein de seguro ya querrá hablar conmigo…

-Bueno, pero antes-y en un estilo cámara lenta se acerco a Kakuzu y le beso con delicadeza.

[Aaaaawwww… ¡Que cuuurrrsiii X3!]

*****************************************

Al día siguiente…

Hidan despertó solo esta mañana, se sintió algo triste pero supo que Kakuzu no lo hacia a propósito.

Sasori no durmió (de hecho una pregunta, ¿puede dormir? XD) y también paso la noche solo.

Deidara había dormido en el gran sofá de la sala de estar con la televisión encendida toda la noche.

Kakuzu, quien estaba algo cansado descanso en cuanto pudo.

Itachi y Kisame, como siempre ellos estaban bien XD.

Sasori salio de su cuarto primero, con la intención de ir a despertar a sus compañeros (anda que Sasori ya ahora también es un despertador)… y al ultimo fue a la sala de estar y miro como su aprendiz dormía en el sofá.

"Deidara…" pensó Sasori mirándole con ternura.

Deidara dormía tranquilamente, la expresión de su rostro era serena al igual que su respiración. El marionetista se acerco al chico y acaricio su cabello rubio… Deidara se movió un poco.

-Sasori no danna…-balbuceo el rubio.

-Deidara, despierta-decía el pelirrojo sacudiéndolo ligeramente al principio, pero poco a poco aumentaba la fuerza hasta que…

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¿¡Quien fue el idiota que me despertó!?-exclamo el rubio.

-¡Fui yo!-le respondió.

-Hum… ¿Sasori no danna?-balbuceo extrañado de ver a su maestro ahí.

-Apúrate tenemos que ir a comprar los víveres.

Después de que todos se alistaran para irse…

-Bien estamos todos, ya vamonos-dijo Kisame-¿Kakuzu traes el dinero?

-Claro-respondió el que venia casi pegado a Hidan (¿O Hidan estaba pegado a el…?)

-¿Irán Tobi y Zetsu también?-pregunto Deidara.

-¡Heeeey chicos! ¿A dónde van? ¡Oh ya se, van a ir de compras! ¡Yo también voy…!-exclamo Tobi surgiendo de la nada.

-Para que tuve que abrir la boca ¬¬

-¡Espera, espera, espera! ¡Tu no vas!-exclamo Sasori.

-¡Claro que si voy Sasori sama, Pein me dijo que también fuera con ustedes!

"En resumen, el castigo fue soportar a Tobi, no ir de compras… ¬¬"pensaron todos.

-¡Bien Tobi ira… :D! ¿Vamos a ir caminando?

-Por supuesto -respondió Kakuzu.

-¡Kakuzu, no caminare hasta allá!-reclamo Deidara-¡Tomemos el auto!

[Si, los Akatsuki tienen un carro en mi fanfic XD]

-¡Ni loco, gasta mucha gasolina!-reclamo Kakuzu enseguida-¡Si no quieres caminar, tendrás que irte volando en una de tus "obras de arte"!

Hidan fulminaba con la mirada a Deidara…

"¿¡Como se atreve a desafiar a Kakuzu!?"

-De hecho Deidara, no es el único que no quiere caminar…-dijo Itachi.

Kakuzu se molestaba más.

-Kakuzu no te preocupes, yo pagare los gastos del carro, de ida y de venida ¿de acuerdo?-propuso Kisame al ver que Itachi no quería ir caminando.

Segundos después…

-De acuerdo…¬¬ -se resigno Kakuzu.

Salieron de la Akatsuki house…

Kisame hizo un montón se sellos y en cuestión de segundos apareció un gran auto color negro.

(Si es algo estupido, pero ¿no es genial al mismo tiempo XD?)

-Bien, vamonos…

Y entraron a la gran camioneta (si, es una camioneta :P). Kisame manejaría, Itachi por consiguiente iba en el asiento del co-piloto.

Kakuzu y Hidan iban en el asiento de atrás, al igual que Deidara y Sasori mientras que Tobi se fue en el compartimiento trasero (eh y no iban apretados, es un carro muy grande).

Kisame encendió el carro y como era de esperarse arranco brutalmente.

-¡Maldita sea, Kisame!-le grito Sasori-¡No puedes conducir mas despacio!

-¡Wiii, eso Kisame-sempai!-grito Tobi divertido agitando los brazos.

-Deberías bajar un poco la velocidad Kisame-le sugirió el sex-symbol Uchiha.

Y como era de esperarse Kisame manejo mas despacio.

-Ah bola de aburridos-reprocho Kisame-como no se animan con la velocidad, vamos a escuchar un poco música…

Y prendió la radio.

-¡Esa canción no me gusta!-reclamo Deidara.

[Era una estación de música de los 80´s, ustedes imagínense la canción que gusten]

-¡Pues te aguantas, a menos que quieras venir acá a cambiarle!

-Ah bueno-y se levanto y se decidió ir a cambiarle a la música.

-¡Deidara siéntate por favor!-le grito Sasori.

Y puso una estación de música Pop, estaban tocando la canción:

"_**Estoy aquí, ámame, te daré  
**_

_**besos fáciles eres tu yo lo se**_

_**todo lo que seré, tu y yo viviéndonos,**_

_**Somos dos un solo corazón,**_

_**Es por ti que yo haré esta canción ¡yeah!"**_

-¡Que canciones tan bobas, Deidara cámbiale!-le reclamaba Sasori.

-¡No!, todos ustedes necesitan oír algo moderno y en la "onda" hum…

Y así duraron todo el camino:

Kisame tratando de mantener el límite de velocidad, Itachi mirando el camino con preocupación, Deidara discutiendo de la música con Sasori, Tobi cantando y bailando en cada canción que oía.

Mientras Hidan estaba tiernamente recargado sobre Kakuzu feliz de la vida.

-Por cierto, ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?-pregunto Hidan despertando de su embobamiento con Kakuzu.

-Vamos de compras, ¿hasta ahorita lo captas o que?-respondió Kisame.

-¡YA SE QUE VAMOS DE COMPRAS! ¡YO ESTABA PREGUNTANDO QUE SI A DONDE VAMOS A IR A COMPRAR!

-Ah bueno…

-Hum el jashinista tiene razón hum-corroboro Deidara-¿A dónde iremos exactamente?

-Si cierto, ustedes nunca han ido…-dijo Kisame.

-¿Así que Sasori no danna, Itachi y Kakuzu ya han ido ahí?-dijo Deidara.

-Por supuesto.

Y llegaron al destino indicado.

-¡Esperen!-exclamo Deidara-¿¡No vamos a tener ningún problema?! Quiero decir… ¿No debemos prepararnos para algún ataque?

-¿Ataque, problema…?-balbuceo Kisame-¡No te preocupes aquí no hay nada de eso!

-¿Eh?

-Ningún ninja o "luchador de la justicia" estaría por aquí…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno por que… tu entra y ya veras…

Y todo el grupito de raros entraron, Hidan y Deidara miraron el lugar algo decepcionados…

-Esto es un supermercado común y corriente hum-soltó Deidara.

Hasta que miro a alguien muy conocido: Orochimaru.

-¡¿WTF!? ¿¡Orochimaru…!? ¿¡Que hace aquí ese pedofilo!?-exclamo Deidara señalando al sannin que venia acompañado de su perrita favorita, digo, de su fiel acompañante Kabuto.

-Este es un lugar donde vienen solo tipos considerados peligrosos, criminales, o que son buscados o fugitivos ¿captas?…

-Oh, eso lo explica todo hum…-resoplo el rubio-Ah Itachi, cuidado con Orochimaru-dijo burlándose Deidara.

Kisame, aunque solo fuera bromita de Deidara, se puso a un lado de Itachi como si quisiera protegerlo del pedofilo, digo, Orochimaru.

-Kisame, no hagas caso a eso por favor-le dijo Itachi tranquilamente-estoy bien, en serio.

-Aun así-dijo Kisame mirando fijamente a Orochimaru.

Y en eso Sasori fue por su carrito pero en cuanto volvió, Tobi estaba arriba del carrito.

-¡Tobi, salte de ahí!-exclamo Sasori.

-¡¿Puede Tobi ir dentro del carrito!?-pregunto alegre mientras agitaba las piernas que le salían del carrito.

-¡No, no puedes! Tenemos que poner las cosas ahí…

-¡Bueno, Tobi esperara n__n!

-Bueno, dividámonos así-decía Kisame como si fuera el líder de una expedición:- Itachi y yo iremos por las frutas y verduras primero, Sasori y Deidara por la leche, pan y el cereal, Hidan y Kakuzu por la carne y…

-¡Ah simplemente ya vamonos!-exploto Hidan.

-¿¡Y que carajo vas a comprar entonces!?

-Ah mierda, dame una mendiga lista y ya…

-No traigo papel ni pluma, escucha bien lo que vas a traer…

[Ya después de todo la jodida organización…]

-No puedo creer que estemos aquí, gastando…

Dijo Kakuzu mientras se dirigía junto con Hidan a traer la carne y en el camino toparon con…

-Lo siento…

Hidan había chocado con un joven alto, de cabello negro... Hidan lo miro unos instantes, le recordaba mucho a alguien hasta que por fin se acordó…El joven le recordaba a Itachi.

Era el vengador de los Uchiha, nada más y nada menos que Sasuke. Venia vestido con su atuendo blanco abierto mostrando su pecho. En seguida el chico Uchiha noto el atuendo de Hidan y Kakuzu…

-¡Akatsuki!... ¡¿Dónde esta Itachi-Uchiha!?-exclamo Sasuke Uchiha (al parecer no sabe decir otra cosa que no sea: ¡Itachi!)

-¡No sabemos donde esta, chiquillo! ¡Así que déjanos en paz!-grito Hidan.

-¡Baja la voz Hidan!... En serio niño no sabemos que pasa con Itachi-le dijo Kakuzu en voz calmada.

-Si como no, como gusten-y salio corriendo del pasillo, blandiendo su katana con el propósito de "Matar a Itachi Uchiha".

-Ah pobre Itachi… tener que soportar a ese niño…

-Apurémonos Hidan.

-Ok.

Pasando a otras cosas, con Sasori y Deidara…

-Que buena idea de dejar a Tobi en la sección de electrónica…

Resulta que Sasori hizo esto:

*Flash Back*

-¡Tobi quiere ir a comprar el cereal con ustedes!

-¡No Tobi, no puedes!-le respondió Deidara.

-Mira Tobi, ven…-le dijo Sasori tranquilo mientras lo llevaba cerca de donde exhibían los televisores.

En dichos televisores estaban pasando varios programas y películas.

-¡Mira Tobi, mira lo que esta en la televisión!

[Si se preguntan que estaba en la TV, estaba un famoso programa infantil de un dinosaurio morado]

-¡Oh…!-exclamo Tobi y se sentó al frente de la TV.

-¡Ahora vamonos!-le susurro el marionetista a Deidara.

-¡Que "estrategia" Sasori no danna!

Cuando se marcharon todavía se podía escuchar a Tobi cantando: "Te quiero yo y tu a mi" (LOL)

*Fin del Flash Back* (es el mas corto que he hecho)

-¡¿Dónde estará…!?-se preguntaba desesperadamente Sasuke mientras corría de un pasillo a otro.

-¿Oye Juugo, sabes a donde fue Sasuke?-pregunto Suigetsu.

-No, no lo se-respondió el chico en un tono calmado.

-¡El idiota tiene razón! ¿En donde estará mi querido Sasuke-kun?-dijo la zorra, perdón, Karin mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

[Si, Orochimaru esta vivo y el equipo hebi existe y esta activo, esto es un fic recuerden, así que es puro fanfiction n___n]

Mientras con Itachi y Kisame:

-Itachi ¿podrías ir por algunas manzanas? Por favor-pidió Kisame.

-Si, claro-y el chico Uchiha se dirigió a traer dichas frutas.

Cuando Itachi estaba eligiendo manzanas de pronto una mano blanca le tendió una gran y roja manzana, Itachi volteo la cabeza para ver quien era… y le dieron escalofríos al ver a un hombre delgado y con la piel super blanca y de largo cabello negro…

-Hola Itachi… ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Orochimaru…

-¡Oh si te acuerdas de mi!-le dijo el sannin viéndolo con deseo.

-Claro que me acuerdo de ti, pero bueno… si me disculpas…-y llevándose una bolsita con 7 manzanas se dispuso a volver con Kisame.

-¡Oh Itachi, no me ignores de esa forma por favor!, quiero platicar contigo un rato…

-Perdón pero tengo que irme-contesto Itachi con voz cortante. ¡Como detestaba a ese tipo!

-Estoy seguro que tienes algún momentito para platicar…-le susurro Orochimaru obstruyéndole el paso.

"¡Este tipo no me dejara en paz… ¬¬!"

-Bien si así lo quieres…-soltó Itachi suavemente viéndolo a los ojos.

Y de pronto su figura se desvaneció lentamente.

-¡Itachi y sus genjutsus! Ese muchacho nunca cambiara…-exclamo el sannin divertido.

Y Orochimaru fue en caza del sex-symbol Uchiha…

[Si quieren saber que pasa con Kabuto, bueno el esta en la sección esta en la caja pagando todo y muriéndose de celos al ver que su querido Lord Orochimaru esta (de nuevo) tras Itachi XD]

-¿Dónde esta Itachi?-se pregunto Kisame empujando el carrito-ya se tardo demasiado…

-Hum me gusta mas este cereal-le comento Deidara mostrándole una caja de cheerios con miel.

-Entonces llévalo, pero si los demás se quejan de que no quieren ese cereal, yo no te protegeré…-le advirtió su maestro-anda apúrate tenemos que ir por la leche…

-Bueno ya tenemos la carne-comunico Hidan a Kakuzu-ahora vamos por el detergente…

-¡¿Dónde estas Itachi Uchiha!?-pensaba con odio el chico de la venganza (Sasuke).

-¡Aaaay! ¿En donde se pudo haber metido ese Itachi travieso?-dijo Orochimaru con su clasico tono medio afeminado (LOL)

-¡Uff! ¡Por fin me libre de ese demente!-suspiro Itachi en la sección del pan-solo espero que Kisame no se preocupe… dios que día…

-Ahí estas Itachi…Uchiha-susurro una voz masculina.

Itachi volteo la cabeza… y ahí estaba su pequeño hermano blandiendo su katana y mirándolo con odio. Y de nuevo Sasuke se dirigía a "matarlo".

"Primero Orochimaru, luego Sasuke… ¿Qué mas deberé soportar hoy?" pensó Itachi algo fastidiado.

-¡Preparate a morir Itachi…!-grito Sasuke, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Itachi.

Itachi lo esquivo sin problema, no quería pelear con el en verdad, solo quería comprar la despensa en paz…

-¡Maldito…!

-¡Ya no lo soporto mas!-grito Karin sacudiendo la cabeza-¡Vayamos a buscar a Sasuke!

-Ah se nota que no puedes estar más de 10 minutos sin zorrear (coquetear) con Sasuke-dijo Suigetsu.

-¿¡Que dijiste!?-le grito la pelirroja.

-Bien, iré a buscar a Sasuke-murmuro Juugo.

-¡Espérame!-dijeron Suigetsu y Karin al unísono.

Las cosas estaban así:

Kisame estaba buscando a Itachi, Sasuke, que era buscado por su equipo de tontos, perdón, por el equipo hebi, estaba peleando con Itachi quien era buscado por Orochimaru. Deidara y Sasori se dirigían por la leche. Kakuzu y Hidan por el detergente. Mientras que Tobi decía:

"¡Barney es un buen chico :D!"

Kisame buscaba a Itachi lo mas rápido pero en el camino se topo con…

-¡Tu!-soltando violentamente el carrito.

-¡Kisame…! ¡Aun sigues con tu fea cara de tiburón mutante!-le dijo Orochimaru viéndolo despectivamente.

-¡Lindo cumplido! ¿Y tú… aun sigues cazando niños indefensos?

-Jajaja, pues si… aun no consigo lo que quiero querido Kisame-le contesto descaradamente.

-Bien… ¿puedo saber por que tienes tanta prisa?

-Ah Kisame no deberías preguntarme eso-dijo con voz rasposa- ya sabes a quien busco…

-Itachi ¿eh?

-¡Bravo! Ahora si me disculpas…

-Pero antes de que vayas por Itachi, ¿Qué tal si tenemos una pequeña charla?-le dijo Kisame sacando y luciendo su gran Samehada (Si, Kisame se llevo su preciosa espada).

-¡Por favor Kisame!-le contesto el sannin riéndose mientras entrecerraba sus ojos de reptil.

Kisame se adelanto a Orochimaru pero Orochimaru estaba taaan urgido, digo, estaba tan desesperado por culpa de Itachi que no tenía deseos de quedarse a pelear con Kisame.

-¡Espera! ¿¡A donde crees que vas?!-soltó Kisame.

El sannin no contesto, siguió su camino pasando de Kisame como si nada. Kisame siguió a Orochimaru. Y en el camino oyó esto:

-¡Ya oyeron chicos!-cuchicheaba un grupo de maleantes todos X (o sea así que ni importan LOL)-¡Ya se enteraron, Itachi Uchiha esta peleando contra su hermano Sasuke!

-¿¡En donde están!?

-¡Aquí mismo, en donde en la sección del pan! ¡Vamos a verlos!

-¿Qué? ¿Peleando contra Sasuke? ¡Itachi!-dijo Kisame y acelero el paso.

Itachi y Sasuke seguían "luchando", Sasuke le trataba de dar a Itachi con su katana lo cual era inútil, Itachi esquivaba todo. Todo el departamento estaba hecho un desastre.

-¡Sasuke, escucha!-le gritaba Itachi-¡No quiero pelear contigo!... Por favor, otro día será…

-¡No quiero oír tus lamentos! ¡Pelea maldito traidor!

[Ah pobre Sasuke nunca será mejor que Itachi, NUNCA]

-Ah bueno ya tenemos la leche, creo que ya es todo…-murmuro Sasori.

-Estupendo hum…

-Ustedes son Akatsuki ¿cierto?-les pregunto un muchacho moreno y de ojos lilas y de cabello rubio. Traía mucha joyería de oro estilo egipcio.

-¿Eh? Si lo somos…

-Así que ustedes son unos de los tan famosos Akatsuki-corroboro un muchacho muy blanco, de cabello también blanco y ojos color caoba. Tenía un collar muy raro: una especie de anillo con una pirámide con un ojo en el centro.

-¿Por qué tanto interés?-inquirió Sasori viendo a los tipos.

-Su compañero Itachi Uchiha esta teniendo una pelea justo ahora…

-¿Qué, Itachi? ¿Peleando?-dijeron ambos akatsuki.

-¿Y ustedes quienes son?

-No creo que les importe mucho-inquirió el joven de cabello blanco.

-¡Sasori no danna, vamos tenemos que ir a ver, sea quien sea contra el que este peleando!

-Espera Deidara, no sabemos ni siquiera…

-¿Hey, saben donde esta?-pregunto Deidara.

-Tal vez…-susurro el chico peli-blanco.

-¡Oh ya dile Bakura!-exclamo el moreno.

-Ah me quería divertir un poco, que aguafiestas eres Marik, están por…

[Aparición especial de mis "villanos" favoritos de Yu-Gi-Oh!, se me antojo ponerlos XD]

El equipo Hebi llego a la sección del pan, había un tumulto de gente ahí… se dirigieron a ver que pasaba y:

-¡Oh ahí esta Sasuke!-exclamo Karin emocionada pero se llevo una sorpresa.

-Por fin lo encontramos… ¿¡Pero que chingados esta haciendo…!?-exclamo Suigetsu al ver que Sasuke estaba peleando.

-Por fin… te encontré querido Itachi-dijo Orochimaru al ver a Itachi, pero pronto se llevo una sorpresa… justo igual que Karin.

-¡OH MY GOD!-exclamaron Karin y Orochimaru al mismo tiempo-¡PELEA DE ICONOS SEXUALES (L)!

A Karin y a Orochimaru casi les daba un infarto al ver a taaanta belleza junta y en acción.

-¡Oh Itachi-kun! ¡Oh Sasuke-kun!-exclamaron las fangirls (Karin y Orochi) al unísono casi volando de emoción.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Detente por favor!-le pedía Itachi.

-¡Eso quisieras! ¡¿Verdad!?

-¿¡Te das cuenta que estamos siendo solo un espectáculo para todos estas personas!?

Sasuke no escuchaba para nada a su hermano mayor, estaba tan determinado en matarlo que le valió completamente el publico que les gritaba…

-¡Vamos Itachi tu puedes!

-¡Sasuke mátalo!

-¡Itachi esta tan guapo como Sasuke!-grito Karin (Itachi es muuucho mas sexy y guapo que el vengador ¬¬)

-¡Oh ahí están Sasori no danna!-dijo Deidara apuntando el gentío que había-¡Kisame ven aquí!

-¿¡Aquí esta Itachi!?-pregunto Kisame exaltado.

-Si allí, parece que están dando un buen show…

-Ese niño, debería entender que las venganzas no se pueden llevar acabo en un supermercado ¬¬

-¿Vamos a intervenir?-pregunto Sasori.

-¡Nosotros venimos de compras! No a estar soportando a un pedofilo acosa chicos sexys y a un niño traumas con deseos de venganza…-contesto Kisame.

-No podías ser mas elocuente por que no se puede ¿verdad Kisame?-bufo Deidara.

-Ah ya sigamos…

Y se unieron a la multitud…

Sasuke lanzaba ataques físicos, Itachi los detenía… la gente gritaba y los Akatsuki presentes estaban preocupados… (Yo diría mas bien incómodos) y Karin y Orochimaru seguían con sus constantes alabaciones a sus "sex-symbols Uchiha".

La pelea se torno aburrida, solo Sasuke atacando e Itachi esquivando, la gente, cuan espectáculo, pronto empezaron a abuchear a Itachi.

-Buuuu…buuuu-gritaban a Itachi.

Kisame se molestaba cada vez que le gritaban a Itachi esa clase de cosas…

-¡Ataca o haz algo maldito ojeras super marcadas!-le grito un chico de la multitud.

Kisame de inmediato localizo al estupido que se había atrevido a insultar a Itachi… Y de nuevo blandió su espada Samehada y desgarro el brazo izquierdo del tipo. El publico se sorprendio al ver que el famoso Kisame Hoshigaki habia entrado en accion, luciendo su famosa espada.

-¡Kisame!-gritaron Sasori y Deidara.

Itachi se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que hizo Kisame. Itachi también ya no podía seguir perdiendo tiempo con su hermanito (se oye estupido pero es su hermano menor ¿no? XD)…

-¡Sasuke, no tengo tiempo para ti en estos momentos!... te prometo una pelea final, pero en otra ocasión y lugar.

El menor de los hermanos no escucho y lanzo otro ataque físico pero esta vez Itachi le respondió con un fuerte golpe al estomago y el menor cayo de rodillas.

-¡Oh no Sasuke-kun!-gritaron escandalizados Karin y Orochimaru.

-Óyeme bien Sasuke, otro día será…

Sasuke paro unos segundos, tomando aire, miro a Itachi rencorosamente.

"¡Ahhhh se ve taaan sexy respirando de esa manera!" dijo Karin casi desmayándose.

Sasuke no dijo nada… se levanto, y salio fuera del "área de batalla".

-¡Sasuke-kun!-exclamo Karin apresurada por ver de cerca de Sasuke y ver si estaba herido, Orochimaru también fue a cercarse a ver el estado de Sasuke (ayyy que tipo tan raro XD)

-Sasuke, ¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunto suavemente Orochimaru mientras trataba de colocar una mano en la mejilla del chico.

Sasuke de inmediato se aparto de sus "admiradoras", hizo una indicación a Suigetsu y el equipo hebi se fue de ahí rápidamente.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-soltó el sannin decepcionado.

-¡Ah por fin que se dio por vencido ese chico!-exclamo Deidara.

-¿Itachi estas bien?-pregunto Kisame inmediatamente.

-Si, no fue nada serio… Mira lo que hicimos…-dijo señalando el desastre.

-A ver si Kakuzu y Pein no se desmayan cuando se enteren de esto…-dijo Sasori.

-No te preocupes Itachi, yo cubriré todo los gastos…-le dijo Kisame.

-No Kisame, no es necesario-le respondió sonrojado.

-Ah cállate pequeño, vamos tenemos que llevar la despensa a la casa…

-¿¡Queee, ya se acabo la pelea, taan pronto?!-dijo una voz que parecia venir de la nada.

Era Zetsu que surgió espantosamente de una pared (¿no me digan que no les da miedo que alguien se aparezca en donde quiera?).

-¿Zetsu? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-se asombro Sasori.

-Ah solo vine para ver que hacían, me voy encontrando con la pelea del siglo pero… ¡que decepción!

-¡Cállate Zetsu!-grito el lado oscuro de Zetsu.

-Si, como digas-le respondio el lado blanco.

-¿Acaso Pein te mando para que nos espiaras?-pregunto Kisame.

-Nooo, Pein esta "muy ocupado" ahorita con Konan…

-¿A que te refieres…? Oh... ya entendí-dijo Sasori avergonzado.

-Al menos Kakuzu aun no se entera de esto-suspiro Kisame-apurémonos a pagar las cosas…

-¡Esperen!-era Orochimaru ya rehabilitado de la perdida de Sasuke-¡Itachi…!

-¡¿Aun no aprendes!?-le espeto Kisame amenazandolo con su Samehada-¡Deja a Itachi en paz!

-Ayyy Kisame, no te lo vayas a acabar tu solo… aunque sea compártelo un poco.

-Orochimaru, ¿Qué quieres? Ya en serio…-le dijo Itachi.

-Solo quiero platicar contigo un rato-le dijo viéndolo haciendo una de sus miradas mas "seductoras" (XD)-¿Acaso es un crimen que quiera tener una charla contigo?

"Ah… parece que no tengo opción u__u" pensó resignado Itachi.

-Bien, iré contigo…

-¡Itachi…!-exclamaron Kisame, Sasori y Deidara.

-Solo media hora, ¿entiendes?-le dicto Itachi seriamente a Orochimaru quien estaba que le daba un paro cardiaco.

-¡Itachi!-le susurro Kisame tomándolo por un hombro-¿Qué crees que haces? ¡No hagas locuras!

-Kisame, este tipo no nos dejara en paz, hasta que le des lo que busca… No te preocupes, estaré bien…

-¡Pero…!

-Váyanse ya, terminen las compras, regresare a casa en cuanto termine…-explico Itachi y después acercándose a Kisame le susurro:-Descuida, no dejare que pase de una platica… te lo prometo-y rozo ligeramente con sus labios una parte de la mejilla izquierda de Kisame.

-Itachi…-y Kisame también se resigno-cuidate, nos vemos luego…

E Itachi se largo con el pedofilo (¡bueno pues con Orochimaru!), dejando a sus compañeros. Kisame no pudo evitar imaginar lo peor…

Los Akatsukis se dirigieron a pagar, ya tenían todo lo que ocupaban… Hidan y Kakuzu ya estaban con los demás, Hidan se había sorprendido de todo lo ocurrido con Sasuke y Orochimaru, sin embargo a Kakuzu le dio un ataque neurótico al enterarse de los destrozos aun cuando Kisame le dijo que el pagaría todo.

Y cuando estaban apunto de llegar a la caja registradora algo les detuvo…

-¡Hola chicos!-grito una infantil voz.

Tobi traía una caja abierta de galletas, un osito de peluche y una caja de cereal puesta en la cabeza como corona.

-¡Tobiiiiii!

-¡Miren lo que traigo!-exclamo agitando el osito de peluche.

Kakuzu abrió los ojos y gruño fuertemente y con gran furia corrió hacia Tobi para lanzarlo lo mas lejos posible, pero algo lo detuvo…

-¡Kakuzu!-le dijo Hidan poniendo toda su fuerza en detenerlo-¡Cálmate, es Tobi! ¡No tiene sentido común, no tendría sentido darle una paliza!

Kakuzu miro, aun muriéndose de coraje, a Hidan… sus ojos violetas brillaban pidiéndole que se le bajara el coraje… (Que modo de persuasión ¬¬) y dejo (muy a fuerza) en paz a Tobi.

Pagaron la despensa, al igual que lo que abrió Tobi y antes de irse esperaron a que Kisame terminara de arreglar lo de los destrozos de Itachi.

-¡Woow, volviste pronto!-exclamo Deidara-¿acaso le arrancaste las piernas al…?

-No, no tengo humor de mutilar a alguien. Nos dejaron en paz y no te preocupes Kakuzu, no gastamos nada…

-¿Eh?

-Eso es uno de los privilegios de ser un Akatsuki… Nos dejaron en paz.

-¡Hum, entonces explotare todo el estacionamiento!-grito Deidara.

-Ni se te ocurra-le advirtió Sasori.

-Vamonos de una vez por favor, ya me duele la cabeza-suspiro Kisame.

Subieron las bolsas al auto y esta vez Kisame manejo despacio desde el comienzo hasta llegar a la casa. Estaba en pleno mar de nervios y tension, pensando en como estaría Itachi con Orochimaru…

* * *

Bien aquí termina el capitulo 7, como lo habrán notado este episodio estuvo lleno de tonterías y algunas ocurrencias pero espero que les haya gustado, entretenido o les haya provocado una risita n__n.

En el próximo capitulo veremos que esta haciendo Itachi con Orochimaru, otro castigo de Pein y algunas cosillas mas… XD

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo y gracias por leer, no olviden dejar sus reviews!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	8. ¿¡UNA VISITA AL PSICOLOGO?

**Capitulo 8**

**¡Hi!**

**De nuevo aquí presentando mis tonterías y fantasías yaoi hechas palabras XD. **

**Aquí esta el octavo capitulo, por adelantado les pido disculpas por algunas estupideces que saldrán aquí jeje (falta de mente DX)  
**

**Espero que aguanten el largo recorrido… jeje.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene problemas mentales (Nada de perversion, solo problemas de personalidad XD) **

**

* * *

  
**

-Y cuéntame Itachi… ¿Qué has hecho desde que me fui de Akatsuki?

Itachi miraba a Orochimaru con desinterés, bueno desinterés era decir poco… (Casi lo miraba con asco)

-Nada importante, seguir con la misión-contesto ambiguamente.

Itachi y Orochimaru estaban en un restaurante muy costoso (¿de donde rayos saca dinero Orochimaru?), el sannin no reparo en gastos para nada, todo por su codiciado Itachi… no le importo que solo seria media hora.

Estaban en una elegante mesa, en una parte privada del restaurante, con velas y una gran copa de vino (Woow si que Orochimaru sabe organizar una cita en velocidad luz).

[¿Y quien no le bajaría la luna y las estrellas a Itachi aunque fuera por 30 minutos?]

-¡Oh Itachi tienes que tener algo que contarme…!-exclamo Orochimaru mirándolo coquetamente-. Bien, te preguntare algo… y tu me respondes ¿ok?

-Dime, ¿Por qué me rechazaste?-pregunto agitando ligeramente su copa de vino.

(Vaya preguntitas…¬¬)

-Tenia otros intereses-respondió simplemente sin darle importancia.

-¿Ah si…? Y de casualidad… ¿Es Kisame o me equivoco?

Itachi no contesto, miro a Orochimaru con desagrado y tomo un sorbo de su vaso de agua.

-¿No quieres un poco de vino Itachi?-le ofreció el sannin.

[¡Noooo…! ¡No le ofrezcas alcohol a Itachi! ¡Recuerden lo que paso en el capitulo 6!]

-No gracias, ¿Tienes algo mas que decirme?

-¡Por supuesto que si! A ver… ¿Por qué escogiste a Kisame y no a mí?

"WTF!? ¡Como se atreve a preguntar eso!..." pensó Itachi molesto y algo abochornado.

-Creo que esa pregunta no tiene coherencia.

[De hecho, muchas cosas en este fic no tienen coherencia]

-Vamos dímelo, por favor…-le suplico suavemente mirándolo con su miradita seductora-creo que tengo derecho a saber por que fui rechazado…

Itachi observo al sannin receloso, miraba como Orochimaru suplicaba una respuesta con los ojos y después de tanto pensarlo el Uchiha le respondió:

-Por que…

-Si…

-Por que Kisame no es como nadie que haya conocido.

El sannin lo miro circunspecto y después bebió un sorbo de vino.

-Así que… Solo por ser diferente te enamoraste de el…

Itachi abrió mucho sus ojos, activando su sharingan, estaba impactado por las palabras de Orochimaru y no sabia el por que exacto de por que se había exaltado al oír eso, era cierto, amaba a Kisame pero… Nunca lo había dicho ni escuchado en palabras concretas.

-¿Tienes otra pregunta?-le corto Itachi tratando de pasar a otro tema.

-Primero, contéstame bien, ¿Fue por eso que te gusto Kisame?

-¿Sabes que? Creo que no me siento bien, me tengo que ir ya…

-¡Aun no se acaba el tiempo Itachi, lo prometiste!

-Esta bien…

El asunto prosiguió con bastantes negativas por parte de Itachi, Orochimaru seguía sonriendo al contemplar el bello rostro del sex-symbol Uchiha.

-Ya casi se termina el tiempo…-suspiro Orochimaru con un tono triste.

"¡Por fin! Ya pronto se terminara la tortura…" pensó Itachi aliviado.

-Itachi…-susurro el sannin.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Otra pregunta… ¿Nunca sentiste nada por mi?

"WTF?! ¡¿Qué tiene este tipo?! En definitiva, esta loco…"

-No.

Orochimaru, a pesar de oír el "No", sonrió al oír la respuesta. Itachi dirigió su mirada al piso, un tanto avergonzado.

-Jeje, estas muy tenso Itachi… Deberías tomar un sorbo de esto-le dijo Orochimaru tendiéndole una copa de vino.

-Ya te dije que no, gracias.

-¡Ah Itachi que te pasa! No me digas que te hace daño el alcohol…-le comento divertido y sonriendo con algo de perversión.

-¡Oh dios Itachi, por lo que mas quieras no vayas a tomar eso…!-dijo Kisame sumamente nervioso.

Si, como ya lo notaron… Kisame estaba allí, escondido detrás de una pared, no soporto estar martirizándose pensando en que podría hacer Orochimaru con Itachi cerca… Así que decidió ir a "supervisar" el asunto.

[Ahh que lindo es ¿No lo creen? X3]

-Así que tú eres Kisame Hoshigaki, uno de los grandes espadachines de la aldea la niebla-dijo una voz a espaldas de este.

Era Kabuto Yakushi, el fiel acompañante de Orochimaru. Parecía algo tenso y su cara estaba ligeramente bañada en sudor.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Kisame algo incomodo.

-¿Crees que estoy feliz viendo como Itachi se roba toda la atención de Lord Orochimaru?-dijo mientras hacia su regular gesto de ajustarse las gafas.

-Ve al punto niño.

-Estoy aquí para lo mismo que tu, no quiero que Orochimaru-sama se lleve a Itachi a…

-¡Cierra la boca!-le espeto Kisame-¡Por supuesto que no lo hará! Si se atreve a tocar a Itachi, yo…

Kisame apretaba los dientes, su sangre le parecía que estaba ardiendo y apenas aguantaba el impulso de ir a desgarrar la enfermiza cara de Orochimaru.

-Tranquilo-le dijo Kabuto algo fastidiado-no falta mucho para que esto termine, además…

Pero sus palabras se ahogaron al ver que su querido Orochimaru se había abalanzado sobre Itachi y posaba sus labios en los del Uchiha.

Todos los pensamientos de Kisame fueron remplazados por una furia incontenible…

-¡DEJALO…!-exclamo Kisame saliendo de su escondite y tomando su gran espada Samehada.

-¡Lord Orochimaru!-exclamo Kabuto aterrado ante la inevitable confrontación.

Orochimaru, sorprendido, se separo del Uchiha y esquivo a Kisame y ambos se sorprendieron al ver que Itachi… simplemente era un clon de sombra.

-¿¡Queee…!?-exclamo Orochimaru-¡Nooo…!-grito furioso al ver que había besado a una copia-¡Itachi…!

Kisame sonrió ampliamente al ver la magnifica maniobra de Itachi y continuo con su ataque a Orochimaru.

-¡Espere Lord Orochimaru!-le grito Kabuto, dirigiéndose a ayudar a su querido amo.

[Ahh que romántico XD]

-¡No te metas niño!-le grito Kisame lanzando ataques con su espada.

Kabuto no lo escucho, así que Kisame hizo unos rápidos sellos de mano y un clon de Kisame apareció al instante, listo para pelear con Orochimaru sin interrupciones.

-Kisame… Se nota que no puedes vivir sin Itachi-le susurro el sannin provocándole.

-¡Justamente igual que tu! ¿Aun no entiendes que Itachi nunca te hará caso?

Orochimaru lo miro con desprecio, ¡Por culpa de ese tipo semi-tiburon no podía estar con Itachi…!

[¡Que dramas!]

*************

Mientras tanto en la Akatsuki house:

-¡¿A quien carajo se le ocurrió traer este cereal!?-reclamo Hidan levantando la caja de cereal.

-¡A mi!-le respondió Deidara-¿Algún problema?

-¡Pues fíjate que si…!

Sasori y Kakuzu miraban al par de "niños" peleando, esta vez por el puto (maldito) cereal.

-¿Aun peleando?-dijo una voz seria. Era Pein que entraba a la que el castigo no les funciono de nada.

-Pues no, no sirvió de nada, hum-le reclamo Deidara fastidiado mirando a Hidan con enojo.

-¡¿Creíste que llevarnos a Tobi iba a reformarnos!?-le grito Hidan lanzando la caja de cereal a la mesa.

-Hidan, cálmate…-le dijo Kakuzu.

-¡Todo es culpa de Deidara!-exclamo Hidan.

-¡Ya fue suficiente!-espeto Pein con autoridad-ustedes necesitan organizar sus mentes, en serio.

-¿Organizar… nuestras mentes?-balbuceo Deidara-¿Quieres que cambiemos nuestras maneras de pensar, hum?

-¿¡Y que vas a hacer al respecto…?! ¿¡Vas enviarnos con un psicólogo o algo así!?-le pregunto Hidan con voz estridente, con un tono que parecía retar a Pein.

-Pues si así lo dices, bien. Los enviare a un psicólogo-dijo Pein.

-¡¿Qué!? ¡No voy a cambiar solo por visitar al psicólogo!-dijo Deidara-. Además, no cambiare mi forma de ser, soy un artista, así seré y así me moriré hum…

-Habla lo que quieras, mañana irán. Todos…

-¡NO PEIN! ¡¿Vas a hacer lo mismo que lo del supermercado!?-le reclamo Kakuzu.

-En serio Pein, ¿Por qué tenemos que ir nosotros?-le dijo Sasori tratando de serenarse-ya soportamos lo de hoy, no quiero volver a salir con ellos.

-Irán quieran o no. Necesitan un cambio de actitud en serio, espero que con esto entren en razón…

Y sin mas que decir, el líder de Akatsuki salio de la cocina.

-¡Ven lo que ocasionan!

-No es mi culpa, hum.

-Ya cállense,-interrumpió Kakuzu-parece que Pein no tiene mas ideas, así que decidió repetir lo de "salir en grupo"… Es el mismo complejo de lo de hoy.

-Se nota que tiene mucha "imaginación" hum-ironizo el rubio oji-azul.

-Lo que sea, estoy de acuerdo contigo Kakuzu, es el mismo problema de salir en grupo, pero esta vez no será nada fácil…-dijo Sasori.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Hidan.

-Me refiero a que esta vez, un extraño va intentar examinarnos la vida-le respondió el pelirrojo.

-¡Como ya dije! ¡NADIE, va a cambiar mi forma de ser, hum!-dijo Deidara cruzando los brazos y alzando el mentón altaneramente.

-Oigan, con toda esta concurrencia-dijo Sasori-¿Dónde esta Kisame?

**************

Kisame aun peleaba con Orochimaru y sinceramente el sannin no parecía dar todo lo que tenia. Orochimaru tenia su vista fija en Kabuto luchaba contra el clon de Kisame.

[Que bueno que no había gente en esa sección del restaurante]

"Kabuto…" pensó el sannin algo conmovido al ver a su fiel ayudante pelear por el.

-¡Kisame!-dijo Orochimaru

-¿¡Que quieres!?-le gruño Kisame aun furioso-¿¡Ya te vas!?

-Exactamente Kisame querido-le respondió Orochimaru con voz rasposa.

Orochimaru se alejo de Kisame y se detuvo en seco.

-Kisame, de acuerdo… tú ganas.

-¿Eh?... Por fin lo captaste-le dijo Kisame aun amenazándolo con su espada.

-Digamos que… Me di cuenta que tengo mucho mas de lo que creía…-dijo Orochimaru sonriendo ligeramente-por favor ya deja a Kabuto.

Kisame deshizo su clon y Kabuto se quedo perplejo.

-Kabuto-le llamo Orochimaru-ven aquí…

El joven medico inmediatamente fue con su amo, aun en guardia para protegerlo de algún posible ataque de Kisame.

-Esta bien, Kabuto, gracias…-le susurro el sannin-. Bien Kisame, parece que aquí termina nuestra charla. Nos veremos luego-le dijo mientras se disponía a ídeme de Itachi, por favor…

Y ¡Puff!, el sannin desaprecio seguido de su fiel Kabuto.

-Gracias a dios…-dijo Kisame aliviado, colocando su Samehada de nuevo en su espalda.

Kisame había roto la mesa, junto con más mobiliario del lugar pero lo único que le importaba era ver a Itachi.

-Kisame…-susurro una voz.

-¡Itachi!-exclamo Kisame. El chico Uchiha apareció de nuevo.

-¿Estas bien Kisame?

-Si, pero que importa… ¿¡Tu, estas bien!?-le pregunto Kisame acercándose a el.

-Si, no debiste haber peleado con Orochimaru, te pudo haber hecho daño en serio…

-¡Ah ese pedofilo no puede hacer nada contra mi!-le contesto Kisame altaneramente, sonriendo con gran felicidad.

-Kisame…-dijo Itachi riéndose suavemente ante la actitud de su compañero-pero en serio te pudo haber…

-No me importa, no podía soportar que ese tipejo te…-y callo súbitamente al ver que Itachi se había sonrojado mucho.

-Gracias…Kisame-balbuceo el chico Uchiha que volteo a ver a Kisame y lo miro unos instantes.

Kisame también lo miro unos instantes, también se había sonrojado un poco. Ambos Akatsuki respiraban con algo de dificultad, se observaban con mucho cariño y poco a poco acercaron sus rostros y…

-Disculpen señores, pero aquí esta la cuenta-interrumpió un camarero.

"¡Jodido tipo!" pensó Kisame sumamente molesto al ver al camarero que había interrumpido su momento romántico.

-¿Cuenta?-repitió Itachi confuso.

-Si, señor, la cuenta. Incluye también los daños al mobiliario y demás-respondió el tipo entregándole una nota.

-¿¡Queee…!?-exclamaron ambos Akatsuki al ver la cuenta.

-Orochimaru no debió irse sin pagar la cuenta…-dijeron Kisame e Itachi al unísono.

*****************

-¡Jajaja! ¡Ya me imagino la cara de Orochimaru al verte Kisame, hum!-exclamo Deidara divertido.

Itachi y Kisame ya habían llegado a casa, algo estresados por lo del restaurante. Todos los Akatsuki (excepto Hidan y Kakuzu) se encontraban en la sala viendo TV.

[Como siempre, la televisión ayuda mucho XD]

-No deberías reírte Deidara-le dijo Sasori-Orochimaru no es un tipo fácil de evadir.

-Si, lo se Sasori no danna. Pero… ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en… jajaja!

-¿Te puedes dejar de reír?-pregunto Kisame a quien le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza con las risas de Deidara-ya te pareces a Tobi…

-¿¡QUE!?-exclamo ofendido el rubio-¡NUNCA!

Tobi volteo la cabeza interesado al oír su nombre en la plática.

-¿Podrian dejar de hablar?-pidió Itachi.

-Pues no, tenemos que ir practicando para mañana, vamos a tener que hablar mucho.

-¿Para que o que?-pregunto Kisame.

-Mañana vamos a salir de nuevo.

-¿¡Que!? ¡No de nuevo al super mercado!

-No, es peor-dijo Sasori-tenemos que ir al psicólogo…

-¿Qué, acaso Pein no tiene nada que hacer?-comento Itachi molesto.

-Al parecer quiere más tiempo a solas con Konan-dijo Deidara amargamente.

Mientras tanto…

-Hidan ¿ya casi terminas?-pregunto el tesorero de Akatsuki.

-Ya casi,-respondió Hidan interrumpiendo sus rezos a Jashin.

Cuando por fin termino:

-Ahora si, ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Solo quería hablarte sobre lo de mañana…

-¡Ah un maldito psicólogo no nos va hacer cambiar!-exclamo Hidan.

-Pero yo quería decirte…

-¡Deja eso, todo va a salir bien! ¿Si? Yo tengo algo que decirte…

-¿Qué es?-dijo Kakuzu olvidándose de sus propias preguntas.

-Veras… lo he estado pensando, ¡Oh por Jashin que estoy diciendo…!

-¡Ya dime Hidan!-dijo desesperado Kakuzu.

-De acuerdo, yo estaba pensando en… que…

-Pensé que podríamos consumar nuestra relación, ya sabes…

-¿Quieres decir…?-balbuceo extremadamente nervioso Kakuzu.

-Si, Kakuzu. Jashin sama lo aceptaría en su religión…

"¡Oh Hidan… por dios!"Pensó aterrado Kakuzu.

-¿Hablas en serio…?

Hidan observo a Kakuzu, noto que se había puesto tenso y apretaba los puños… En verdad le asustaba la posibilidad de pasar a algo mas serio.

-No… No, olvídalo Kakuzu, solo fue una estupidez…Perdón-farfullo Hidan tratando de ocultar la verdad.

Y Kakuzu se relajo un poco, aun no estaba totalmente seguro de que Hidan estuviera bromeando sobre lo de juntar sus vidas para siempre… En serio a Kakuzu casi le daba el infarto.

Al día siguiente…

Pein ya había hecho la cita en una clínica conocida por el, según palabras una de la mejores (lo dice por experiencia propia). El líder de Akatsuki esperaba que con esto su grupo recapacitara sobre sus acciones y tuvieran un cambio de actitud.

El día del juicio, digo, el día de la visita al psicólogo había llegado…

-En serio Pein nos quiere destruir lentamente-replico Deidara.

-Bien, ya estamos listos-anunciaron Itachi y Kisame al llegar a la sala de estar.

Todos los Akatsukis estaban vestidos con ropa casual, sin usar las capas de Akatsuki. Ni Tobi ni Zetsu irían esta vez al "viaje".

-¿Nos vamos en el carro?-pregunto Itachi-. La verdad es que quiero ir caminando…

-Igual yo-dijo Sasori.

Al final del asunto, todos querían irse caminando, era obvio que ninguno quería ir al psicólogo.

Después de tanta caminata, discusiones entre Hidan y Deidara, platicas sin sentido y largos silencios y llegaron, al fin, a su destino.

Entraron. Al entrar abarrotaron el lugar, pues solo había una persona en la sala de espera. Era una mujer joven de cabello azul marino, algo atractiva. Bestia una falda corta y zapatos de tacón.

La mujer miro con curiosidad al grupo de hombres que había entrado pero inmediatamente poso su mirada en Deidara. Luego le guiño un ojo.

-Sasori no danna…-susurro Deidara por lo bajo-. Esa chica…

-Solamente se amable-se limito a decir el marionetista sin prestarle tanta atención.

Deidara saludo a la chica con cortesía y de inmediato dirigió su mirada a otro lado.

Kisame fue con la que parecía ser la recepcionista del lugar.

-Disculpe…

-¿Si? ¿Tiene cita?

-Umm, supongo que si... Vera nosotros…

-Ustedes deben ser la cita especial que hizo la Srta. Konan.

-¿Cita especial…?-dijo Kisame algo confuso.

-Si, no se preocupe señor, falta poco para…

Y de lo que parecía ser un despacho salieron 3 jóvenes: Una muchacha pelirroja que lloraba con algo de frustración, un chico de cabello café oscuro que también estaba llorando y por ultimo una chica de cabello corto y azul con un semblante neutro, sin emociones.

-No se preocupen, aclararemos ese asunto en su cita de mañana-dijo una mujer madura, como de unos 40 años.

Los 3 muchachos se dirigieron a la sala de estar y la mujer que coqueteaba con Deidara de inmediato se levanto a consolar a los 2 chicos que estaban llorando.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada-le dijo la mujer a la chica pelirroja-. Vamos Rei, ayúdame con Shinji. No se por que el comandante Ikari nos ordena estas citas…

[Ustedes juzguen por que…]

Los Akatsuki miraban con atención la escena, se preguntaron que tan malo podría ser que te "inspeccionaran" la mente.

-Señor Kisame Hoshigaki, pase por favor-le comunico la recepcionista sin saber exactamente quien era quien.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo primero?

-¿Nos van a examinar uno por uno?-se pregunto Sasori.

-¡Dios!-bramo Deidara furioso-¡Menuda estupidez se le ocurrió a Pein!

Kisame camino hacia el despacho indicado y con gran pena entro.

[Música de fondo dramática XD]

10 minutos después…

-¿Qué tanto le estará preguntando esa vieja?-pregunto Deidara.

-Espero ser el próximo…-dijo Sasori.

-¿Por qué lo dice Sasori no Danna?

-Detesto que me hagan esperar.

-Si, debí haberlo adivinado-resoplo el rubio poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Yo solo quiero que se acabe esta estupidez, nadie debería hacer estos sitios-exclamo Hidan molesto.

-Baja la voz Hidan-repuso Kakuzu, como siempre bajando la adrenalina de su compañero.

-Así que, señor Hoshigaki, ¿Tiene rencor hacia su aldea?-le pregunto la psicóloga, tomando algunas notas.

-Yo no diría rencor-dijo Kisame. Este último estaba recostado en uno de esos típicos sillones que tienen los psicólogos.

-¿Qué diría usted?

-No lo se…-balbuceo Kisame sin saber bien lo que decía-. Nunca lo había pensado, es decir, me provoque todos esos problemas solo por mi deseo de…

-¿Deseo de…?

-De vivir libremente, mi aldea era tan… estricta y esas cosas.

-¿Es por eso que posee una actitud impulsiva y liberal?

-No sabría decirlo…

-Creo tener su punto… ¿Se encuentra bien señor?

-Si, estoy bien-respondió con un hilo de voz.

[Obviamente que estaba algo perturbado]

-Bien, listo. Puede irse.

[Creo que es obvio que no fui muy creativa con Kisame ¬¬]

Kisame se incorporo, se puso en pie y salio de la estancia con algo de aturdimiento. Nunca se había puesto a hablar de su vida o algo parecido.

-¿Qué tal es? ¿Qué te preguntaron?-cuestiono Deidara al instante de ver a Kisame.

-¿Te encuentras bien Kisame?-pregunto Itachi acercándose a el percatándose del estado de Kisame.

-Señor Uchiha, pase por favor.

Itachi, molesto, paso al despacho.

-Cuanto les apuesto a que Itachi es el que tiene mas problemas que nosotros-comento Deidara.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-inquirió Kisame despertando de su "trance".

-Ah por favor, no se hagan. Itachi mato a todo su clan, tiene técnicas muy tétricas y eso… Debe de estar algo mal de la cabeza…

-¡Vuelve a hablar así de Itachi y te arranco las piernas!-grito Kisame tomando a Deidara por el cuello.

-¡Cálmate Kisame!-exclamo Sasori.

Hidan por su parte estaba contentísimo al ver como Kisame ahorcaba a Deidara (XD), se estaba muriendo de la risa.

-¡Señores por favor!-exclamo la recepcionista toda alarmada.

-¡Solo por que estamos aquí!-le dijo Kisame a Deidara soltándolo con violencia.

-¡Estas loco!-reclamo Deidara tratando de respirar bien y sobandose el cuello.

[20 minutos después]

Itachi había salido sin ningún signo de perturbación mental o alguna expresión extraña. Su semblante era el de siempre.

-Akasuna no Sasori, pase por favor.

-¡Ya era hora!-replico el pelirrojo fastidiado, pero antes de irse dijo-: Kisame, no te atrevas a lastimar en serio a Deidara o lo lamentaras…

-Descuida no matare a tu querido niño-ironizo Kisame.

-Mas te vale-le respondió y Sasori se dirigió a su cita.

Ya cuando Sasori estaba en media sesión…

-Lo que entiendo es que siempre ha buscado la inmortalidad…

-Si quiere llamarle así, pero mi verdadero objetivo es ser una marioneta completa, es decir sin ningún rastro de humanidad… Pero aun no lo logro.

-Ya veo… Pero examínelo bien, supongamos, si logra su sueño, cuando por fin sea una marioneta completamente… ¿Va a poder sentir la satisfacción de haber cumplido su objetivo, sin tener pensamiento humano?

Sasori se quedo unos momentos en "shock", sus ojos grises se abrieron mucho y tenían ese toque de locura que tenia cuando peleaba.

El pelirrojo no respondió a la pregunta.

-¿Alguna vez ha tenido interés sentimental por alguien o algo? Claro además de sus marionetas.

Sasori tardo en responder la pregunta.

-Si…

-¿Puede saber cual o cuales?

-Familia… pero eso ya quedo en el pasado, no tiene caso hablar de eso…

-Como guste, ¿En estos momentos no siente algún sentimiento por alguien?

-Bueno… yo…

[Después de una larga sesión con Sasori]

-Señor Deidara, pase por favor.

-¡No me llame así!-exclamo ofendido al ser llamado "señor"-. Y yo que me quería quedar hablando con Sasori no danna hum…

Entro. "Examinemos la mente de un artista"

-Siéntese por favor. Si gusta puede recostarse señor.

-¡No me llame señor, por dios!-rezongo Deidara de nuevo-. Dígame Deidara simplemente.

-Bien, DEIDARA, comencemos. ¿De que lugar provienes?

-La aldea de la roca, ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con…?

-Comenzaremos con explorar tu pasado.

-Ah bueno no hay mucho que contar hum.

-Bueno eso veremos… Dime ¿Con quien te criaste?

-Hum… con mis padres, es obvio.

-¿Te sientes cómodo hablando de esto?

-¡Pues no! No le veo el caso hablar de mi familia y esas cosas…

-¿Le tienes rencor o algún sentimiento negativo a tu familia?

-Claro que no.

-Tu tono parece delatar lo contrario, por favor se sincero.

-¡Ya le dije que no tengo pienso nada malo sobre mi familia!-exclamo el, pero hasta el mismo se dio cuenta de que su tono no era convincente-. Bien, no es que "odie" a mi familia, era solo el hecho de que no me dejaban expresarme como yo deseaba.

-¿Expresarse en que sentido?

-Artísticamente.

-¿Tu eres artista?

-Por supuesto que si, sin mi arte no puedo vivir-respondió tranquilamente.

-¿Tu arte es la razón de tu vida?

-Si.

-Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo su familia que te hizo enfadar?

-Yo quería superarme, ellos no me dejaron ampliar mis formas de arte.

-¿De que forma?

-Explosiones, grandes y fuertes explosiones-dijo el conmocionándose-. Hermosas obras de arte explotando unos segundos después de ser creadas…

-¿Considera usted eso arte?

-Repito, hábleme informalmente. Y claro que si, el arte es una explosión grande, bella y poderosa.

-¿Qué sientes al hacer eso?

-No puede imaginarse la felicidad de sentir el momento en que esa obra de arte fue creada y luego al momento de desaparecer, justo en la explosión, veas toda tu inspiración, volando libremente…

[Vaya este tipo habla mucho…]

-Tienes muy bien marcados tus principios Deidara-le comento al chico al ver su emoción al hablar de su arte.

-Hum… ¿Ahora que otra cosa me preguntara?

-Bien, necesito decirte que me han informado que mantienes una "guerrilla" con un compañero tuyo…

-¡Ah ese religioso idiota!-repuso el rubio.

-No debes degradar a alguien si no quieres recibir el mismo trato.

-Hum… ¬¬, bueno ¿Qué con el?

-Primero ¿Por qué empezaste a pelear con el?

-Ah una larga historia…

-Tenemos tiempo Deidara. Cuéntame…

-De acuerdo… ¬¬

Le contó todo, de principio a fin (no puede ver otra manera ¿o si?), la apuesta, la primera burla que hizo a Hidan y sus peleas, en fin todo.

-¿¡Pero que clase de apuesta hicieron!?-se escandalizo la psicóloga.

-Ah era una broma nada mas, yo creí que no lo haría-comento despreocupado acostándose cómodamente en el sofá-, pero las cosas terminaron de otra forma…

-Dios, Deidara ¿No te sientes culpable por molestar a esa persona?

-¿Por qué debería sentirme culpable?

-Oh Deidara -_-… ¿Entonces ese chico, Hidan, esta enamorado de…?

-Si, pobre idiota.

-¿Acaso a ti nunca te pasaría algo parecido?

-Una vez, tuve una novia cuando todavía vivía en mi aldea…

-Me refiero a enamorarte de algún compañero.

-¡Oh claro que no!-mintió Deidara haciéndose el macho (XD).

-¿Sabes que creo Deidara? Creo que mientes… Por favor, Sasori ya hablo conmigo.

-WTF!?

-No deberías ser tan imprudente respecto a esos asuntos Deidara. Ahora que tal si alguien se burlara de tu relación con Sasori, tal como tú te mofas de la de Hidan.

-¡Yo no me burlo de su relación! Yo tan solo lo molesto…

-Dios que voy a hacer contigo… -_-

-¿¡Por que dice eso!?

-Cálmate, quisiera hablar contigo respecto a Sasori.

-¿Eh…? Bueno…Yo…no quisiera.

-Por favor, no te cohíbas. Estas aquí para liberar un poco tu mente…

-Bueno, ¿Qué quiere saber?-le inquirió Deidara acalorándose un poco.

-¿Cómo se dieron las cosas?

-Bien...-Deidara suspiro y prosiguió-: Cuando entre a Akatsuki, me dijeron que el tenia que ser mi compañero. Los primeros días lo deteste, era tan mandón, creo que aun lo es. Bueno, después me acostumbre a su compañía… Empezamos a hacer misiones, en esas ocasiones me di cuenta de que el también era artista… justo igual que yo. En ese momento empecé a tener respeto hacia el. Después empezamos a tratarnos mejor.

-Prosiga.

-De acuerdo-murmuro Deidara cerrando sus ojos con tranquilidad-. Cuando nuestros vínculos como compañeros se fortalecieron, empezamos a llevarnos casi como amigos… En una época tuve una "etapa" en que pensaba que tenia que dejar de ser un niño… Pasar a la madurez. Tenía curiosidad de saber que era el amor en realidad… Abrí los ojos y cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba con Sasori no danna.

-¿Tu primera experiencia sexual fue con el?

-Si…

-¿Y tu quisiste que fuera así?

-Yo… yo quiero a Sasori no danna. Pero… Nunca dejo de preguntarme si tal vez, si no hubiera estado en Akatsuki todo hubiera sido diferente.

-¿Te lamentas de eso, te lamentas de estar en Akatsuki?

-Lo lamento… Lamento no haber podido evitarlo.

-¿Evitarlo?

-Si, yo no quise estar ahí… Me obligaron, yo nunca quise estar en Akatsuki, ni siquiera sabia que existía… ¡NUNCA FUE MI DESEO ESTAR AQUÍ!-exclamo con desesperación.

-Tranquilo. ¿Quieres hablar de otra cosa?

[Cuando termino la "terapia mental"]

-¡Maldito rubio te tardaste demasiado!-reclamo Hidan-¿¡Acaso quieres que nos quedemos aquí o simplemente descubrieron que estas loco de remate!?

-Ah cállate Hidan-le respondió Deidara sin ánimo.

-Kakuzu, pase por favor.

El tesorero de Akatsuki suspiro, estaba un tanto fastidiado de tanta espera.

-Buenas tardes-saludo la psicóloga-, siéntese por favor.

Kakuzu tomo asiento y miro el escritorio de la psicóloga, estaba muy ordenado.

-Bien, empecemos. ¿Usted proviene de la aldea de la cascada, no es cierto?

-Si, oiga ¿Podría hacer la pregunta parcial y dejar todas estas cosas sin sentido?

-Vaya, es practico. Como quiera, seré directa. Me he enterado de su problema por medio de sus otros compañeros… Lo primero que quiero preguntarle es ¿Por qué accedió a esa apuesta?-le pregunto con algo de rudeza.

Kakuzu se sintió indignado, sin embargo sabía que lo merecía. Se preparo mentalmente y contesto:

-Yo acepte… Solo por el dinero. Nada más. No fue nada personal, nunca tuve la intención de dañar a Hidan. Simplemente fue por el dinero-explico Kakuzu sintiéndose de lo peor.

-¿Su interés en lo económico es mayor que el bienestar de una persona?

El ninja de la cascada no respondió. Se sentía tan mal, había hecho muchas cosas en la vida: matar, robar, cazar recompensas, en fin, pero nunca había hecho algo que le afectara tanto así.

-Nunca he querido lastimar a Hidan… En serio-prosiguió sin que se lo pidiera la mujer. Hablaba con un tono de voz tan elocuente, tan sensible-. Yo cometí una estupidez, quería el dinero… Cumplí el trato, lo hice con Hidan… Pero no acepte el dinero.

-¿No lo acepto, en serio?

-Si. No quise ese dinero…

-¿Fue por interés sentimental?

-Si. Me olvide por completo de la apuesta, y seguí viéndome con Hidan, el me ama… ¡Aun no puedo perdonarme por lo que hice!-dijo con voz profunda.

-Si esta arrepentido, realmente, debe erradicar el problema correctamente.

-¿A que se refiere exactamente?

-Debe confesárselo, pedirle perdón, de esa manera podrá descansar su mente…

-¡NUNCA! ¡No podría decírselo, me odiaría…! Nunca me lo perdonaría… No puedo arriesgarme a eso.

La psicóloga miro con decepción a Kakuzu y este ultimo salio sin decir más de la estancia.

-Ya no debería estar en estas situaciones-dijo Kakuzu-. Digo ya no estoy en edad…

[Ah que dramatismo]

-¿Qué paso Kakuzu?-le pregunto preocupado Hidan- ¿¡Esa urraca te insulto, que te hizo!? ¡Te juro por Jashin sama que si te dijo algo malo yo…!

-No, no paso nada Hidan. Tranquilo-le dijo apaciguándolo, pero no podía quitar esa expresión de culpa en sus ojos.

-Hidan, pase por favor.

-¡AH MIERDA!-exclamo furioso el jashinista.

Y por ultimo paso Hidan.

-Buenas tardes, siéntese por favor.

Hidan miro despectivamente el lugar, hizo algunos pucheros y observo con desagrado a la psicóloga.

Tomo asiento.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-le pregunto la mujer.

-¡No muy bien! No quería venir aquí en primer lugar.

-¿Y por que no?

-No lo necesito. El único que me juzga es Jashin sama.

-¿Jashin?

-Jashin sama, el es el único que puede juzgarnos.

-¿Es una especie de dios?

-¡Claro, es mi único dios verdadero!-asintió con orgullo.

-Bien, entiendo-le dijo la mujer captando su diferencia de religión-. ¿De que aldea provienes?

-¡Ah no quiero hablar de eso! ¡Mi aldea no se merece que hablen de ella…! Fue por eso que la hice desaparecer.

-¿Mataste a toda tu aldea?

-Umm, pues si. No eran seguidores de Jashin sama, lo rechazaron, no aceptaban sus principios… Así que los hice desaparecer. Eran tan… tranquilos, yo tenía otras ambiciones.

-Ok, ya entendí su ideal. Creo que eres igual que tu compañero Deidara…

-¡¿QUE!? ¡Como el, NUNCA! ¿¡Por que lo dice?!

-Por que ambos defienden sus ideales hasta el final. De hecho me pone a pensar… Sus peleas son por que ustedes chocan, ambos son iguales…

Como diga…¬¬

-¿¡Puede pasar a otro tema por favor!?-dijo desesperado.

-Cuéntame un poco de tu vida personal.

-¡Ah no me joda!

-No Hidan, no te sientas así. Por favor no seas tan cerrado contigo mismo.

-¡Por que le interesa tanto saber de eso!

-Necesito saber sobre ti...

-Para que me pregunta, es obvio que el estupido artista de mierd4 ya le contó todo… ¿O me equivoco?

-Pues tienes razón, Deidara ya me contó todo…

-¡Maldito rubio! ¡Juro que cuando lleguemos a casa lo matare…!

-Kakuzu y tú llevan una relación…

-¡Si, pues! ¡Si! ¿¡Qué más quiere saber!? ¿Quiere saber como nos acostamos o que?

-Cálmate, Hidan… Solo quiero saber que tan seria es tu relación con el.

-Que fastidio… ¬¬. No se decirlo. Lo quiero, no me avergüenza decirlo, pero parece que el aun no quiere formalizar nada…-empezó a decir Hidan.

-¿Formalizarla?

-Si, si… Ayer hice una idiotez. Le "propuse" a Kakuzu… Bueno unirnos por siempre, ya sabe estar en pareja formalmente… Pero en cuanto note su reacción de miedo, le dije que todo había sido una broma.

-Hidan, creo que deberías tomarte más tiempo para pensar en serio la posibilidad de estar con Kakuzu por siempre…

-¿¡Por que!? ¡YO AMO A KAKUZU! ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE ME DIGAN QUE ESTA MAL O UN MONTON DE P3NDEJADAS! ¡YO LO SEGUIRE AMANDO POR SIEMPRE! ¿¡Y que si el aun no quiere formalizar nuestra relación!? ¡Lo esperare hasta que el quiera!

Y Hidan salio azotando la puerta.

Ahora si, todos habían tenido su terapia, ya podían irse en paz…

-¡Esperen!-exclamo la psicóloga-¡Aun no terminamos!

-Como jode esa mujer-murmuro Deidara.

-Falta la terapia de grupo…

-¡AAHHH!-grito Hidan con desesperación-¡VAMONOS YA! ¡MATEMOSLA Y LISTO!

-No podemos,-dijo Itachi-no seria sensato, además Pein querrá confirmar que venimos…

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡ACASO TE QUIERES QUEDAR AQUÍ MAS TIEMPO!?

-No, pero no podemos irnos así como así-respondió Itachi-. Date cuenta, nos examinaron uno por uno. Pero ese no fue el punto…

-¿Ah no?

-No. Pein quiere que nos llevemos bien como equipo, así que aun tenemos que quedarnos para esa terapia de grupo-explico Itachi.

-Eso es obvio… Es oficial, eres un imbecil descerebrado Hidan, casi le quitas el lugar a Tobi-dijo Deidara.

-¡Ahh no soporto mas!-exclamo Hidan lanzándose sobre Deidara.

[La pelea fue eliminada debido a su contenido de violencia XD]

-Bien, espero que nunca se vuelva a repetir-dijo la psicóloga.

La pelea había terminado. Hidan tenia su mejilla izquierda estaba raspada, su labio inferior aun sangraba un poco. En su pecho, que lucia como siempre al aire libre, había grandes moretones. Por su parte Deidara tenía su ojo derecho totalmente morado, mientras que su cámara, la que usaba en su ojo izquierdo, estaba rota. Sus labios también estaban lastimados y su cabello estaba totalmente hecho un desastre, en fin su belleza habitual estaba arruinada.

[Dato extra, Hidan se quedo con varios mechones de cabello de Deidara]

-Ahora, quiero que ustedes dos-dijo la mujer indicando a Deidara y a Hidan-. Quiero que se disculpen, sinceramente. Sin sarcasmos, ni rencores…

-Lo dice como si fuera muy fácil-murmuro Deidara.

-¡Este pend3dej* nunca se arrepentirá de haberse metido conmigo!

-¡Nadie se tiene que arrepentir! ¡Solo discúlpense!-exclamo Sasori ustedes me sacan de quicio…

[Después de 30 minutos de molesto y estupido silencio]

Sasori se había largado (quien sabe a donde). Kisame ya casi se dormía, Itachi mantenía su paciencia y Kakuzu… también seguía ahí.

-Esta bien.

-¿Qué?

-Hidan, puedes…-balbuceo Deidara-. Lo…sien…siento.

Hidan se quedo en shock, el rubio se había disculpado, al fin. Y al final de cuentas, el también…

-Eh… Deidara-murmuro Hidan tendiéndole una mano en forma de disculpa.

Deidara y Hidan estrecharon las manos y sin más palabras quedaron en paz.

-Bien, creo que terminamos-declaro la psicóloga aliviada-. Pueden irse ya.

-Al fin…-murmuro Kakuzu.

-Kisame… Despierta-decía Itachi mientras trataba de despertar a un Kisame que había quedado rendido ante el aburrimiento-. Despierta…

-¿Qué…? ¿Ya acabo al fin?

-Si, ya podemos irnos.

-Que tengan una linda tarde, adiós-se despidió la psicóloga.

"Vaya grupo de "villanos"… Pensé que después de atender a los niños de NERV nada podría ser peor" pensó la psicóloga aliviada de que los Akatsuki se hubieran ido en paz.

-Tengo hambre…-murmuro Hidan.

-Igual yo-dijo Deidara.

-Umm, ya no tengo dinero-comento Kisame.

-Igual yo, no puedo invitar-dijo Itachi.

Todos voltearon a ver a Kakuzu, como diciendo: "¿Podrías invitarnos a comer?"

-Ah… no. No, ¿No pueden aguantarse hasta llegar a la casa?

-Tengo mucha hambre-dijeron Hidan y Deidara al unísono.

-Ah que mi3rd*… Ya vamos. ¡Pero luego me van a tener que pagar!

"Maldito Sasori... Ya entiendo por que se largo ¬¬"

* * *

Bien, aquí termina el taan largo y tardado capitulo 8. Como lo habrán notaron, este capitulo estuvo algo enfadoso y largo…

(Ustedes juzguen si o no)

Ya saben, falta de inspiración, algunos bloqueos mentales, etc.

Este capitulo fue el resultado de ver Neon Genesis Evangelion, o sea se me fue toda la mente y tuve una pequeña crisis existencial XD.

(Bueno mejor dejo de hablar, como si les importara lo que pasa en mi vida XD)

Los espero en el próximo capitulo,

**¡Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer, dejen sus reviews para saber que opinan n__n!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**

**P.D.: PERDONEN EL CAPITULO TAN RARO u_u **

**y... ¡¡MitsukiMaiIsotto pasame tu correo si lees esto!!  
**


	9. ¡Una esperada respuesta!

**Capitulo 9**

¡Hi!

¿Cómo están? Espero que respirando…

Aquí esta el capitulo 9, tendrá algunas tonterías por ahí (Como siempre).

Bien espero que se entretengan y se rían y comenten aunque sea un poquito.

Y… Disculpen si tarde en actualizar, he estado algo ocupada, ya que este domingo habra una Kon (convencion) Anime, y ¿Adivinen que?

¡Voy a hacer cosplay de Deidara! n__n (Ah mejor me callo ¬¬)

Bueno como sea, disfruten... XD

**P.D.: Agradezco a mi gran amigo Kenji, por ayudarme con el "guión" y el taller de creatividad XD.**

* * *

**-**¿Y a donde vamos a ir a comer? Hum-pregunto Deidara.

-¿Podemos ir a McDonalds?-dijo una voz que parecía venir de la nada.

Los Akatsukis voltearon las cabezas y vieron a Tobi, Sasori y Zetsu.

-¿¡Y ustedes de donde salieron?!-exclamo Hidan apuntándolos con su dedo índice derecho.

-Fui a la casa y estos dos me siguieron…¬¬ -explico Sasori.

-Genial ahora vamos a tener que llevar a Tobi-murmuro Deidara sintiendo la presión.

-¿¡Entonces si, vamos a ir a McDonalds!?-pregunto Tobi entusiasmado.

"Ah… ¿¡Por que me pasa esto…!?" pensó Kakuzu, agobiado por solo pensar en cuanto gastaría en invitar a todos.

-¡Si, si, si…! ¡¿Si podemos a ir!?

-¡No me importa a donde iremos!-exclamo Deidara-. Yo tengo hambre

-Vamos pues…

[Dios… McDonalds es tan bueno como la censura Americana en el anime ¬¬]

Cuando llegaron al mencionado restauran (mejor lo menciono de ese modo, no me vayan a demandar XD)…

-¡Que suerte, no hay nadie!-exclamo Hidan.

-¡Ahora vengo, voy a los juegos!-anuncio Tobi con toda la voz que tenia. Y corrió hacia la zona de juegos agitando los brazos como solía hacerlo.

-Gracias a dios que al menos Tobi no nos molestara-comento Deidara-, ¿Verdad chicos?... ¿Chicos…?

Hidan, Kisame y Zetsu ya estaban ordenando, mientras que Itachi, Sasori y Kakuzu ya habían tomado asiento.

-Que compañerismo hum… ¬¬

-Quiero esa… ¡No espere! Esa…No, mejor aquella-decían las dos personalidades de Zetsu.

-¿¡Te puedes apurar maldita planta!?-exclamo Hidan-. En primer lugar te colaste, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí…

-¡Ya, ya, esta bien! Quiero esa, con papas fritas extras y…

[3 minutos después de estar pidiendo mas comida]

-¡Yo quería una cajita feliz!-reclamo Tobi volviendo de la zona de juegos-¿Por qué no me compraron nada?

-Por que estabas jugando, por eso-le respondió Deidara violentamente.

-¡Yo quería una cajita feliz!-espeto Tobi.

-Yo no pienso gastar mas en babosadas-declaro Kakuzu que estaba hasta la coronilla.

-¡Quiero una cajita feliz!-reitero el Akatsuki de la mascara naranja.

-Bien, yo la pagare-dijo Sasori con tal de que Tobi se callara.

[Minutos después]

-¡Wiii, mi cajita feliz! Gracias Sasori sama…

Y entonces se puso en pie y se llevo su cajita feliz.

-¡Hey espera! ¿A dónde vas?-exclamo Deidara al ver que Tobi se puso de pie.

-Oh voy a comer en otro lado sempai n__n

-¿¡Que…!?

-No me digas que querías verle la cara…-dijo Sasori.

-¡Tobi regresa! ¡VEN…!

[Al llegar a casa]

-¡Ahhh por fin en casa!

-¿Estará Pein en casa?-se pregunto Sasori.

-Ah que importa… Quiero ir a darme un baño, hum.

-¿Cómo les fue?-dijo Pein saliendo de la nada-. ¿Ya arreglaron sus diferencias?

-Si, Pein ya no tienes que preocuparte de eso hum…-respondió Deidara.

-Si, ahora podrás estar con Konan sin estar oyendo nuestras peleas-agrego Hidan.

-Veo que siguen igual de impertinentes ¬¬´

-Como digas Pein…

-Pein-dijo Itachi-. ¿Cuándo tendremos una misión seria?

-En estos momentos aun estoy planeando a quienes enviare por el siguiente bijuu.

-¿Aun no vamos a ir por el Kyubi?-pregunto Hidan.

-Aun no es el momento-contesto Pein-. Por el momento es todo-y se retiro como siempre.

-Que tipo tan más raro…-dijo Hidan.

-Concuerdo contigo, hum-dijo Deidara-. Ahora voy a darme una larga ducha…

[Que lindo, ya se llevan bien XD]

Al día siguiente…

Estaba lloviendo. La lluvia había empezado desde la madrugada… Era una densa lluvia. Los Akatsuki salieron de la casa para "refrescarse" con dicha lluvia:

-Esto es muy artístico hum… Me gusta ver la lluvia caer ¿A usted no, Sasori no danna?-pregunto Deidara mientras las gotas de lluvias empapaban su rubio cabello.

-Sinceramente Deidara, no me gusta mojarme, ¿Lo recuerdas?-le dijo el pelirrojo. Traía un paraguas como protección (si ni modo que para que ¬¬)

-Oh lo siento…

-¡Mire Deidara sempai!-le grito Tobi. Estaba sentado en el suelo, completamente mojado; se encontraba jugando con lodo-. ¡Mira, yo también hago arte!-le dijo mientras le mostraba su "obra de arte".

-Tobi…¬¬, ¿Tienes ideas de lo tonto que te ves haciendo eso?

"¡Dios, mas idiota e infantil no se puede ver!" pensó el artista.

-Hidan, por favor ponte una camisa o algo…-dijo una voz familiar.

Era Kakuzu. Este había estado ausente toda la mañana, traía consigo un maletín de los que solía llevar cuando iba a cobrar alguna recompensa.

-¡Oh Kakuzu! Todo el día he estado encerrado en la casa, quiero sentirme fresco-dijo Hidan mientras cerraba los ojos, levantaba el mentón y sentía la lluvia golpear su pecho desnudo.

-Te puedes resfriar-le insistió Kakuzu.

-¡Ah como si una gripa me fuera a matar!-dijo Hidan que en unos segundos después estornudo.

-Ves, que te dije. Ya te estas enfermando-le replico Kakuzu-. Toma-y se desprendió de su capa para cubrir con ella a Hidan.

Hidan casi se derrite al ver el gesto tan considerado de Kakuzu.

-Gracias Kakuzu-le agradeció el albino mientras con disimulo le dio un beso en la mejilla.

[Que lindo, ayyy]

-Volvamos a casa, antes de que empeores.

Hidan y Kakuzu volvieron a casa. Iban tan acaramelados (o sea muy románticos, inspirados, etc. XD) que cuando llegaron a la sala Hidan había empezado a abrazar muy sugestivamente a Kakuzu...

-Chicos por favor, vayan a su habitación.

Itachi y Kisame se encontraban en el sofá, leyendo revistas (no se me ocurrió otra cosa XD).

-¿Por qué no están afuera?-pregunto Hidan algo molesto y a la vez sorprendido de encontrarlos ahí.

-Por que no me gusta la lluvia-respondió Itachi.

-Pero Kisame, a ti te fascina la lluvia…

-Hidan, mejor no sigas-le sugirió Kakuzu-. Es obvio por que esta con Itachi.

-Opps, perdón...

En eso Sasori y Deidara volvieron. Deidara venia con todo el cabello húmedo, mientras que Sasori venia sano y salvo gracias a su paraguas.

-Hum… ¿Y ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Deidara mientras se quitaba su capa.

-¿Qué tal si vas a arreglarte ese cabello?-sugirió Kisame al notar el desastre de cabello que tenia Deidara.

-Muy gracioso Kisame ¬¬… En serio que vamos a hacer ahora, hum.

-Si quieres hacer algo, ponte a ver TV-sugirió Sasori.

-No hay nada bueno los sábados hum-dijo Deidara-. ¿Y si jugamos algo?-propuso de pronto.

-Ah, si vamos a jugar con cartitas de monstruos y eso, oh y después podríamos jugar a…-ironizo Kisame.

-¡Ya entendí el mensaje Kisame!-exclamo Deidara-. Pero… Claro que vamos a jugar.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Si. Pero no será nada inocente, hum...-y fue a la cocina solo para traer una botella vacía.

-¿¡Queee!?-exclamo Sasori viendo a Deidara con asombro.

-Ah, con que el niño quiere jugar rudo-comento Kisame al ver que Deidara propuso el atrevido juego.

-¿Van a jugar a la botella…? Mejor me voy-dijo Sasori.

-Oh Sasori no danna, no sea aburrido. Solo para divertirnos, ¿Si?-le rogó el rubio sacudiendo la botella.

El pelirrojo lo miro con su clásica miradita calmada y resignándose se quedo a jugar.

Mientras que Hidan y Kakuzu…

-¿Ustedes a donde van? hum-pregunto Deidara dirigiéndose a Kakuzu y a Hidan.

-¿No se van a quedar a jugar? No me digan que tienen miedo…

-¡Claro que no tengo miedo!-repuso Hidan molesto-. Puedo jugar ese jueguito tonto.

En el momento en que Hidan acepto a jugar una tensión enorme se apodero de Kakuzu.

"¡Jugara…! ¡No puedo creer lo que hace por hacerse el fuerte!" pensó Kakuzu totalmente nervioso al mirar como Hidan se unía al grupo.

Kakuzu, a pesar de odiar ese juego, se unió a la "gran odisea".

-¡Kakuzu va a jugar!-exclamo Deidara.

Y ahí estaban, sentados en circulo: Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan y Kakuzu.

Deidara fue el que giro la botella primero. La botella giro… Giro y giro… Hasta que se detuvo.

Y quedo así, la boca de la botella apuntaba a Sasori mientras que el otro lado de la botella se dirigía a Itachi.

Ambos se quedaron perplejos, no sabían exactamente que decir o que hacer.

-Itachi, ¿Verdad o reto…?-dijo Sasori con voz baja.

-¡No, no, no! Sasori no danna-interrumpió Deidara-. No es de verdad o castigo, es simplemente besos. Sin discusión, hum…

-Pero, Deidara, esto es…

-Bueno, bueno, hum. Sera beso, pero como usted quiera ¿Esta bien eso para usted?

¬¬ Deidara…

Entonces Sasori, al igual que Itachi, se acerco al otro. Itachi estaba sumamente abochornado, pues este chico había sido uno del montón de "Solo me quede a jugar por que mi pareja quiso jugar".

Y rápidamente Itachi dio un beso de mejilla muy ligero en la mejilla de Sasori.

-Que aburrido hum…

-¡Cállate Deidara! ¿Quieres que juguemos o no?

-Bueno pues ya me callo ¬¬

Y de nuevo la botella giro…

[Que juego tan… se atreven a jugar, a pero esta interesante XD]

-De nuevo Itachi pero esta vez será… ¡Con Kisame!-exclamo Deidara sorprendido por el destino.

-Al menos me salve de que no fuera contigo-comento Kisame señalando a Deidara.

-Si como digas ¬¬… Ahora ya a lo que vas, hum.

Kisame se acerco a Itachi, mientras que el último solo movió su rostro. Acercaron sus caras y sus labios hasta que se fundieron en un beso.

Fue un beso no tan profundo y sin embargo lucia tan significativo… Tal vez por que había cariño en ello. Duraron juntos unos instantes…

-¡Hey hey! Tenemos que seguir jugando-los paro Deidara-. Si quieren seguir váyanse a su habitación, hum.

Y la botella giro…

Pasaron varias rondas de enojos, reclamos, risas y burlas hasta que:

-¿¡QUE!?

-¿Me toca con Hidan?-dijo Deidara-. Sumamente será…

-Oye Deidara, hagamos esto sencillo-dijo Hidan frunciendo el entrecejo y ya dispuesto a cumplir con el juego.

-Hum ya me imagine que tendrías miedo…

-¿¡Que quieres decir!? ¿¡Quieres volver a pelear!?

-No, solo dije que tendrías miedo de jugar esto. Bueno solo uno ligero; también pienso que deberíamos hacerlo sencillo hum.

[¿Te has dado cuenta de que estas leyendo un fic yaoi, verdad?]

Hidan frunció los labios, miro a Kakuzu con algo de culpa y luego dirigió su vista a los ojos de Deidara, que lo miraban con aburrimiento. Cerro sus ojos y lentamente acerco sus labios a los de Deidara y apenas los rozo, siendo eso el beso.

Para cuando Hidan abrió los ojos Kakuzu ya no estaba ahí.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Donde esta Kakuzu!?-pregunto violentamente Hidan volteando a todos lados.

-Dijo que tenia que ir a revisar unos asuntos-respondió Sasori con voz neutra.

-¡Kakuzu!-y Hidan salio como rayo hacia la habitación de Kakuzu.

Llego.

TOC TOC.

-¡Kakuzu! ¡Abre Kakuzu!

Después de haber esperado Hidan trato de abrir la puerta y para su sorpresa estaba sin seguro.

Entro y vio a Kakuzu revisando el interior de un maletín gris.

-Oye Kakuzu, ¿Estas molesto conmigo por "besar" a Deidara…?

El otro no respondió.

-¡KAKUZU! ¡RESPONDEME!-grito histérico el albino sacudiéndolo.

[¿Por qué pondré a Deidara de manzana de la discordia siempre? ¿Si lo has notado, verdad?]

Kakuzu lo miro a los ojos y bajándose la mascara y el protector tomo a Hidan por el rostro y lo beso.

-Kakuzu perdóname… ¡Por Jashin que idiota soy…! Solo por tratar de hacerme el rudo…-dijo Hidan cuando se separaron.

**[ADVERTENCIA: Aquí comienza el HARD YAOI, así que si no te gustan las situaciones de ese tipo SÁLTATE hasta la parte que dice: "Fin del Lemon"]**

Kakuzu no respondió a sus palabras y con cuidado le quito la capa y fue besando su pecho. Kakuzu solo quería recordar, muy bien, que Hidan solo lo amaba a el, solo a el.

Hidan sintió su corazón latir con violencia de golpe, sus pensamientos se borraron y se concentro solo en disfrutar el gran y afortunado momento. Hidan abrazo fuertemente a Kakuzu, mientras que este último le bajaba el pantalón con lentitud.

Se besaban con intensidad, demostraban tal pasión que casi se asemejaba a la violencia con la que antes de peleaban.

Para cuando Hidan ya estaba sin ninguna pieza de ropa, su compañero empezó a acariciar su parte privada, provocándole una felicidad enorme. Kakuzu disfrutaba ver como Hidan sonreía, suspiraba y gemía al estar con el… Le hacia sentir tan vivo y feliz, le hacia sentirse amado…

Después de jugueteos pasaron a la ronda final. Kakuzu subió las piernas de Hidan sobre sus hombros, acariciándolas mientras lo hacia.

Y con mucho cuidado, como siempre procuraba hacerlo, acerco su ser a la entrada de Hidan. Este ultimo como siempre, le dijo:

-No te preocupes, todo esta bien-le decía.

Y prosiguió. Entro en Hidan. Comenzó a moverse con suavidad, tratando a Hidan con delicadeza, a pesar de que al otro no le importaba el dolor. Hidan tocaba y pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de Kakuzu, le encantaba tocar su cabello mientras el otro, bueno ya saben…

Kakuzu aumentaba la velocidad poco a poco a medida a que Hidan aumentaba la intensidad de sus gemidos. Hidan, encajando sus uñas de color en los hombros de Kakuzu… Murmuraba su nombre mientras sentía que iba y venia en un placentero viaje.

Llego a su final, manchando el abdomen del otro.

Kakuzu, quien siempre esperaba y quería que Hidan fuera el primero que alcanzara el clímax primero, después de unos instantes termino.

***FIN DEL LEMON* (Aquí en adelante todo tranquilo n__n)**

El tesorero de Akatsuki recostó a Hidan sobre su pecho, acaricio su espalda y espero a que Hidan se "recuperara" para decirle…

-Hidan…

-¿Si que pasa?

-Tengo algo que decirte, bueno no realmente…

-¿Qué es?-dijo curioso el jashinista incorporándose para ver mejor.

Kakuzu también se incorporo y extendiendo su brazo izquierdo tomo su maletín gris que yacía en el suelo, a un lado de la cama.

-Yo quería decirte…

-¿Te enojaste conmigo por lo del beso?

-No, no… Yo quiero decirte…

Kakuzu sentía su corazón (El original) latir rápidamente, pero no era de emoción o alegría, era de nervios. Del maletín saco una cajita color negro.

-Hidan ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste el otro día?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo de la supuesta broma.

-¡Oh, eso!... ¡No te lo tomes en serio, fue solo una estupidez…! ¡Solo estaba jugando y…!

-Hidan, yo lo pensé y…-murmuro Kakuzu mientras colocaba la cajita un poco mas adelante de el. La abrió de un tiro y mostró un bello anillo con un rubí y diamantes a los lados.

Hidan se quedo algo sorprendido por ver tal objeto, aunque no había captado el mensaje aun.

-Hidan, yo quiero aceptar la propuesta… Quiero que seas mi eterno…

De ahí en adelante Hidan no tenía oídos. Hidan abrió lo más que se podía sus ojos violetas. Sintió su corazón pararse de la impresión, no podía creer lo que había escuchado… Su lengua se trabo, no podía articular ningún sonido.

Como resultado de la "parálisis" vocal este se echo encima de Kakuzu besándolo con todo cariño.

-Kakuzu te amo…-le dijo cuando recupero el aliento- ¡Oh Jashin…! ¿¡Es en serio!?

Kakuzu asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Oh gracias Jashin!-y de nuevo beso a su compañero-. ¡No sabes cuanto soñé con esto…!

¡Espera…! ¿¡Esto no es un sueño verdad?!-y para comprobarlo de mordió el pulgar derecho hasta cortarlo y hacerlo sangrar.

Hidan no dejaba de moverse activamente a causa de la emoción. Salio de la cama (desnudo, si, desnudo) y beso el emblema de Jashin de su collar, exclamaba agradecimientos a Jashin por haberle permitido vivir, en fin… Estaba totalmente embobado.

"Solo pido que no salga corriendo desnudo exclamando la noticia ¬¬" pensó Kakuzu algo divertido.

*************************

-¿Oyeron algo?-pregunto Sasori.

-Adivine usted de donde viene hum…-dijo Deidara satirizando la frase.

-¿Ahora que tendrá Hidan?-dijo Kisame.

-No tardara mucho en que nos enteremos hum-comento Deidara sonriendo.

[¿En donde demonios esta Pein?]

-¿Qué tantos miras en la computadora?-pregunto Sasori ligeramente interesado en lo que Deidara veía en el ordenador.

[Tal vez ahora pensaras: "¿Los Akatsuki ahora tienen PC? ¬¬… XD]

-Ah solo estoy mirando algunas cositas, hum, ¡Oh no puede ser!-exclamo de repente.

-¿¡Que te pasa!?

-Oh nada serio… ¡Pero tiene que ver lo que hacen un montón de locas admiradoras sobre nosotros!

-¿Tenemos admiradores?-se asombro Itachi.

-Merecemos tener admiradores Itachi-comento Kisame algo emocionado ante el hecho.

-Pero somos un grupo criminal de clase S, nadie debería admirarnos por…

-Bueno Itachi-le interrumpió Kisame con amabilidad-, solo disfruta la fama.

-Mire que locuras escriben… ¡ME EMPAREJAN CON ITACHI!-exclamo Deidara.

Itachi se sonrojo a más no poder.

-También me relacionan con Hidan-prosiguió Deidara- ¡Dios que imaginación tienen algunas personas!

-Al menos son puros escritos-comento Kisame tratando de aligerar el bochorno de Itachi.

-Eso quisieras… También hay imágenes-dijo Deidara sin percatarse del estado de Itachi.

-Sigo insistiendo en matar al estupido que escribió el libro bingo-dijo Sasori-. Si no fuera por ese estupido libro no conocieran nuestras identidades…

-Al igual que no harían esa clase de locuras ¬¬

-Bueno, al menos hay imágenes en donde salgo con usted Sasori no danna.

-Woow, es un alivio…-dijo sarcásticamente Sasori.

Deidara siguió viendo el sin fin de imágenes "alteradas", cada vez se aterraba mas al ver el "nivel" de dichas imágenes.

-Debo admitir que esto te entretiene mucho…-comento Deidara.

-¿Qué tanto hacen?-Pein había llegado a la Akatsuki house acompañado de Konan.

-Nada, estamos aburridos.

-¿Aun no vamos a ir a alguna misión?

-No. Aun no-respondió Pein.

Y el líder se retiro junto con Konan.

-Ese tipo me esta colmando la paciencia-dijo Sasori.

Y en medio del show surgió Hidan, que venia con toda la emoción del mundo.

-¿Y tu que tienes?

-¡Oh Jashin, es tan bueno conmigo!-exclamo Hidan con voz estridente.

-¿Acaso acabas de terminar uno de tus rituales?

Hidan no contesto, siguió celebrando como un aficionado al fútbol cuando gana su equipo favorito.

-¡Hidan ya cállate!-grito Sasori.

-Sasori tiene razón, si no dices por que estas ahí hablando solo, mejor cierra la boca-repuso Kisame.

-¡¿Entonces quieren saber por que soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo!?

-Ahh… suponemos que si-dijeron al unísono.

-Déjame adivinar, vas a establecer tu propia iglesia para Jashin-divago Deidara.

-¡Mejor que eso!

[Nunca pregones las nuevas y buenas noticias]

-¡Kakuzu por fin me dijo que si!

-¿Si… en que?

-Por fin… Estaremos juntos toda la vida…

[Eso se oyó tan cursi]

Y el jashinista se retiro aun expresando su gran conmoción.

-¿Soy solo yo o Hidan acaba de decirnos que se va a "casar" con Kakuzu…?-dijo Deidara entrecortadamente.

-No eres tú-declaro Kisame totalmente extrañado-. Acaba de decirnos que…

-Se ca-sa-rá con… Kakuzu-completo Sasori.

Todos ahí presentes se quedaron atónitos. No podían créelo, sonaba tan… estupi… tan increíble. No podían creer que fuera cierto y menos aun que pudiera ser físicamente posible.

-¡Miren todos! ¡Miren mi obra de arte!

Tobi al fin, había vuelto de afuera. Traía consigo una figura de barro con forma amorfa.

-¡Miren hice la escultura de Deidara sempai!

-¿¡Se supone que yo soy eso!?

-¡Si! ¿Es idéntico, verdad?

-Tobi ¬¬…

* * *

Bueno aquí acaba el noveno capitulo. Si, lo se, ahora deberán pensando: **¡OH MY GOD, UNA BODA YAOI!**

De acuerdo, el concepto es algo… raro, si. Pero siempre quise hacer esto jeje.

**Deidara: ¡Espera, espera! ¡Eso es una completa estupidez! Tu maldito fic apenas es algo y ya lo arruinas…**

[Fallas técnicas]

Continuo, jeje. Haré la "gran boda" de Hidan XD, aunque suena de lo mas trillado…

**¡Hasta la próxima y no dejen de leer y dejar reviews!**

**(Por que realmente necesitaremos la audiencia ¬¬)**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	10. ¡Empiezan los preparativos!

**Capitulo 10**

**¡Hi!**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo, con el décimo capitulo (Creo que lo estoy prolongando pero que mas da XD).**

**Bueno, como habitualmente digo, PERDON si tarde en actualizar…**

**Las razones fueron que, como creo que les conté, que fui a una Kon-Anime (convención) y pues fue pura fiesta para mi:**

**-Hice cosplay de Deidara :D (Ahí esta la foto en mi perfil)**

**-Vino la voz de "L" de Death Note en español a mi ciudad (¡Oh dios amo a L!)**

**-Me gaste el dinero como idiota (Pero valió la pena XD)**

**-Grite, rei y hable mucho…**

**-Y… GANE EL SHOW COSPLAY :D**

**Bueno mejor paro, así que esa fue la razón por la que me tarde, jeje.**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, aunque esta muy flojo, o sea relleno XD.**

**

* * *

  
**

En serio, realmente, ¿En serio habría una boda? Y mas aun, ¿Habría una boda entre Hidan y Kakuzu?

Eso era lo que se preguntaban los demás Akatsuki.

Uno nunca se imaginaria una boda en la mas peligrosa organización de criminales de clase S… Y si acaso habría una boda uno se daría la idea de que fuera entre una mujer y un hombre.

-Lo mas seguro es que Hidan este drogado, hum…

-No saques conclusiones estupidas Deidara-dijo Sasori al ver la tan "probable" suposición de su rubio.

-Entonces, esta ebrio, fumado o lo que sea, hum.

-Debe ser una broma-agrego Kisame-. Kakuzu debió decirle otra cosa y el entiendo mal…

-Lo que sea, será mejor que reaccione rápido, antes de que se empeore-termino Itachi.

Mientras tanto…

-¡SI, SI, SI! ¡JASHIN SAMA, DIJO QUE SI!-exclamaba Hidan al mas mero estilo Rock Lee cuando estaba mostrando algo a Gai sensei.

El Jashinista iba de un lado, olvidándose (Aun mas) de la lógica mientras alzaba su mano izquierda donde ahora estaban dos anillos: El anillo de Akatsuki en su dedo índice y el otro anillo que le había dado Kakuzu en el dedo anular.

No podía dejar de contemplar su nuevo anillo…

-Oye Hidan…-dijo una voz.

Hidan no tenía oídos para nada.

-Hidan…Hidan…

Y segundos después Hidan sintió una fuerte bofetada.

[Ah lo que es estar enamorado ^^]

-¡Hidan, REACCIONA!-era Sasori que venia acompañado de Itachi y Kisame.

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡QUE PASA!?

-Primeramente ¿Qué te ocurre a ti?-pregunto Kisame.

-¿De que hablan?

-De lo que nos contaste. ¿Es cierto?-pregunto Sasori serio como siempre.

-¡¿Eh!?

-¿Te vas a "casar" con Kakuzu?

-¡Por supuesto que si!-exclamo Hidan molesto.

-Hidan, por favor. Cálmate y se razonable…-dijo Itachi.

-¡Por favor, es cierto! ¡Si no me creen pregúnteselo a Kakuzu!

[Vaya…]

-Si, ahora mismo vamos a preguntarle a Kakuzu-ironizo Kisame.

-¡COMO JODEN! ¡SI NO ME CREEN…! ¡SOLO MIREN ESTO!-y levanto su mano izquierda mostrándoles su nuevo anillo.

Segundos después…

-Espera, ¿Qué es esto?-dijo Sasori notando el anillo- ¿Ese es un…?

-¡Si! ¡¿Ahora me creen!?

[Silencio incomodo]

Reacción de los Akatsuki: O__O

Muy pronto la noticia llego a Deidara y…

-¡OMG! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Es en serio Hidan?

[Como joden preguntando ¿No?]

-¡QUE SI! ¡CARAJO DEIDARA, SOLO MIRA ESTO!- Y Deidara miro con atención el nuevo anillo de Hidan.

-¿En serio Kakuzu te regalo esto?-pregunto totalmente extrañado ante el hecho de que un famoso y legendario tacaño (¿Suena muy cruel, no?) le haya obsequiado una cosa como esa.

-¡¿Quieres que volvamos a pelear!?-exclamo Hidan fastidiado.

-Bueno, ya ya. Y a todo esto… Si es verdad que te vas a "casar", ¿Cuándo será? Hum.

-Bueno, no lo había pensado…-confeso Hidan con un cierto aire de estupidez.

-Vaya por que no me sorprende, hum ¬¬

-¿¡Que dijiste!?

-Nada, nada. Ya en serio, ¿Cómo rayos le vas a hacer? Digo, si vas a hacer una boda como dices y piensas, ¿Cómo vas a hacer todo tu solo?

Hidan lo pensó (Muy bien), quería tener un buen evento o al menos presentable así que decidió esto:

-Oigan chicos…

-¿Eh?

-Si pudieran, me gustaría que me ayudaran en algunas cosas…-balbuceo Hidan pensándolo muy bien.

Los demás Akatsuki se sorprendieron.

-¿Te gustaría o necesitas?-inquirió Deidara sonriendo.

-¡Ah…! ¡DEIDARA! ¡Bueno esta bien, necesito su ayuda!

-Lo sabia ^^

-Pero-interrumpió Sasori-, primero tenemos que organizarnos, y rápido…

-¿Por qué rápido?-dijo Kisame.

-Odio tener que prolongar las cosas-respondió el pelirrojo.

-Creo que eso ya lo ha dejado claro, Sasori no danna.

-Ya en serio, ¿Qué vamos a hacer Hidan?-dijo Itachi cortando toda la platica sin sentido.

-Ok, yo ya tengo planeado lo de la Iglesia, Jashin sama…

-Si, ya sabemos eso. Pero ¿Aparte de eso?-interrumpió Deidara.

-Bueno-continuo Hidan-. ¿Alguien tiene un lugar en mente en donde se pueda hacer la celebración?

-¿Por qué no aquí mismo?-sugirió Kisame.

-Por que Pein lo sabría, daaa…-le respondió Hidan.

-Algún día se tiene que enterar-comento Deidara- ¿No? Entre mas pronto lo sepa mejor…

-Y Hidan ¿Quién dice que Pein aun no lo sabe?-dijo Itachi.

LOL! [¡Eso podría ser cierto! XD]

-¡OK, si ya se que algún día se enterara, pero aun no!

[Que tantos problemas hacen]

-¡Entonces quedamos así!-exclamo Hidan-: Kisame e Itachi se encargaran de encontrar el lugar, las invitaciones y la bebida, Deidara y Sasori del pastel y la comida…

-Siento que no vamos a hacer nada-comento Kisame algo decepcionado-. Que aburrido…

-No te preocupes-dijo Hidan-. También te encargaras de la decoración…

-¿¡Eh?! ¡No me gusta eso!-confeso Kisame.

-Pues es todo lo que hay…

-¿Por qué no le das eso a Sasori y Deidara?

-¿Por que?-pregunto Hidan.

-Ellos son los artistas ¬¬

Deidara y Sasori voltearon a ver a Kisame.

-Ellos ya están muy ocupados-dijo Hidan.

-Eso me hace pensar, ¿Por qué nos dejaste lo mas pesado a nosotros?-reclamo Deidara.

-¡Por que tu eres el único que sabe cocinar sin quemar la estufa!-espeto Hidan.

-Buen punto-dijo Kisame.

-Ok. Hay que empezar los preparativos, tengo que ajustar la fecha…

[Todo lo que se puede hacer en una pequeña y rápida organización]

Al siguiente día…

Hidan despertó muy temprano. Salio de la habitación de Kakuzu (Que sorpresa) en la madrugada, si en la madrugada, y de inmediato fue a despertar a sus compañeros.

TOC TOC.

-¿Qué demonios quieres tan temprano?

Primero había ido a despertar a la pareja de Artistas de Akatsuki.

-¡Tenemos que empezar desde ahora, antes de que despierte Pein!-explico Hidan.

-¡Esa no es razón para venir a despertarnos en plena madrugada, BAKA!-reclamo Deidara.

-Ok, pero por favor apúrense-ordeno Hidan sin prestar atención al reclamo de Deidara y siguió hacia la habitación de Kisame e Itachi.

TOC TOC.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Itachi al abrir la puerta. Parecía que llevaba un par de horas despierto pero aun traía puesta su "pijama" de color negro puesta.

-Necesitamos empezar todo desde ahora…

-¿No podría ser mas tarde?-pidió Itachi interrumpiéndolo lo mas educado posible-. Kisame por lo general se levanta de mal humor si se despierta a estas horas…

-¡Pero tenemos que hacerlo antes de que Pein despierte!

-¿No crees que, aun si nos vamos ahorita, lo notara mas tarde?

[Otro momento de estupidez de Hidan]

Entonces el Jashinista se desespero y entro en la habitación, sin prestar caso a Itachi y con decisión (Y sin pensar en las consecuencias) fue a despertar personalmente a Kisame. Se subió a la cama y sacudiéndolo por el hombro se dispuso a despertar a Kisame.

-¡Despierta…DESPIERTA!-exclamo sacudiéndolo con mas fuerza cada vez hasta que sintió que Kisame se movió.

Itachi retrocedió un par de pasos al darse cuenta que Kisame había despertado. Kisame se dio vuelta lentamente y sin abrir los ojos se incorporo y…

-¿Quién… fue…?-murmuro Kisame abriendo apenas sus pequeños ojos.

-¡LEVANTATE, KISAME!-exclamo Hidan.

-Hidan…

-¡Hidan, aléjate!-advirtió Itachi-¡Quítate de ahí!

-Hidan…-gruñía Kisame.

-¿Qué dices Itachi?-balbuceo Hidan sin captar el mensaje.

-¡Que te quites de ahí!

-Pero ¿Por qué…?

Y sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por las manos de Kisame que aprisionaban su cuello con una tremenda fuerza.

-¡Kisame…!

El ex-ninja de la niebla apretaba cada vez más fuerte el cuello de Hidan, estaba de tan mal humor que no tenía la razón puesta en su mente en esos momentos.

-¡Kisame, por favor reacciona!-exclamo Itachi ya acercándose a su compañero tratando de "despertarlo".

-¡Haz lo que quieras Kisame! ¡Aun así si me rompes el cuello, no me mataras! ¡No puedes!-exclamo Hidan a todo lo que daba su voz ahogada por la presión en su garganta.

Y con esas ultimas palabras…

-Itachi…

-Kisame ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Itachi preocupado al ver que Kisame soltó a Hidan.

-¡¿Qué si esta bien!? ¡No le paso nada!-grito Hidan tocándose el cuello.

Los otros no le prestaron atención.

-¡¿Ya terminaron?!-pregunto Hidan indignado-¡Tenemos mucho que hacer…!

[Muchos, muchos momentos después]

En la cocina de la Akatsuki House:

-Sasori no danna…

-¿Qué pasa, Deidara?

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer el pastel? Hum.

-Bueno, no estoy seguro…

-¿Y entonces como le vamos a hacer? Debemos hacerlo presentable para una "boda".

-Ya se, Hidan no nos dio el dinero suficiente como para comprar un pastel…

-¡Yo lo voy a hacer! Pero no tengo idea de cómo…

-Lo tengo todo planeado.

-Si, como diga. ¿Cómo piensa diseñarlo?

-Mira...

[Pasando a otras cosas]

En la sala de estar de la Akatsuki House:

-Itachi ¿Piensas en algún lugar donde podamos hacer la fiesta?

-Yo pienso que debería ser aquí mismo…

-Pero Hidan insiste en que…

-Pein ya lo sabe, me consta-dijo Itachi sin vacilar.

-Ah… Lo que sea, mejor concentrémonos en las invitaciones, no deben ser mucha gente…

-¡Hola chicos!-era Tobi que venia muy animado.

-Ya se me hacia mucho sin verte-dijo Kisame.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunto inocente Tobi.

-Cosas importantes Tobi, así que por favor no nos molestes.

-¡Yo quiero ayudarles!

-No, Tobi-respondió Itachi-. Por favor, necesitamos hacerlo solos.

-¡Oh Tobi quería ayudar un poquito!

-Mira puedes ayudarnos tirando esto-dijo Kisame dándole un montón de residuos de papel.

-¡OK!-y se retiro animadamente.

-Kisame, espera creo que tengo algo de cinta adhesiva en la habitación-dijo Itachi al ver que necesitaban pegar unos detalles en las invitaciones.

E Itachi fue por la cinta mientras que Kisame fue un momentito a la cocina para tomar agua. Y en ese pequeño descuido ocurrio…

-¡Oh veré un poquito de lo que hacen!-Era Tobi que se había regresado por la curiosidad-¡Son invitaciones para una boda! ¿Quién se va a casar?

Y miro el nombre de la pareja.

-¡OMG! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Tengo que decírselo a Deidara sempai! Espera… ¡Esta es la lista de los invitados!

Observo la lista y noto que había un nombre aparte, que al parecer estaba "botado" de la lista.

-¡Orochimaru no va a venir! Mmmm… ¡Ya se!-y tomo una de las invitaciones y en el nombre del destinatario escribió "Orochimaru" y la puso junto con las otras pocas invitaciones listas-¡Listo!

Y de nuevo se retiro.

[Mientras tanto]

En alguna parte del mundo, en una iglesia Jashinista…

-¡¿Entonces puede ser en 2 semanas mas!?-exclamo Hidan totalmente hundido en felicidad.

-Exacto, ¿Me dijiste que va a hacer una boda?-le pregunto el tipo que parecía ser el "Sacerdote" de ahí.

-¡Si, así que ya esta todo listo! ¡Me tengo que ir…Gracias!-y salio del lugar no sin antes besar su collar de Jashin.

En la Akatsuki House:

-¡Vaya Sasori no danna, nos quedara muy artístico!

-¿Con quien crees que estas trabajando?

-Ah, si… ¿Y que le pondremos? Hum.

-Pienso que hay que ponerle algunos pétalos de rosa…-opino el marionetista.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Será muy cursi! Hum-interrumpió Deidara.

-Es una boda…

-Aun así.

-Bueno ¿Entonces que? Experto en decoración…

-Pensé usar algo de mi arte en el pastel...

-¡¿Lo vas a hacer explotar!? ¡Estupido, aun no terminamos y ya lo quieres estropear…!-le grito Sasori.

-¡No me refería a eso! Hum. Pensaba en hacer algunas figurillas de arcilla en la cima del pastel y claro luego hacerlas explotar con una hermosa lluvia de fuegos artificiales-dijo Deidara con mucha emoción.

-Mmmm… Suena bien para mí, pero primero tenemos que planear que tan grande será el pastel…

-Creí que ya lo habíamos decidido.

-¿Ah si?

-Si, será de tres pisos.

-Perdón, se me fue ese detalle.

-Parece que la edad ya le esta afectando ^^

-¡Cállate Deidara!

Pasando de nuevo con Itachi y Kisame:

-Creo que esto es todo, ya están casi todas las invitaciones.

-¡Al fin! Pero lo malo es que seguiremos con la maldita decoración-dijo Kisame con voz apagada-. Será horrible.

-No lo tomes así. Haremos una sencilla pero presentable decoración.

-Ah… Bueno Itachi, ¿Cómo vamos a hacerla?

-Pensaba en usar color plateado con blanco para decorar todo.

-¡Bien, por mi esta bien! ¿Por donde comenzamos?

-Bien… Primero debemos encontrar el lugar ¿No?

-Mmmm… No pienso en ningún lugar… ¡Que desesperación, no podemos hacerla aquí! ¡Solo por que no quiere que se entere Pein!

-Creo que es cuestión de tiempo para que la fiesta se pueda hacer aquí.

[A propósito… ¿Dónde esta Kakuzu? A pues…]

Kakuzu se encontraba en el punto de intercambio de sus tan buscadas recompensas. Aun seguía reuniendo grandes cantidades de dinero más aun cuando su "boda" estaba en puerta. El quería tener una agradable experiencia, no tan escandalosa ni tan lujosa, pero después de eso quería disfrutar del mundo junto con su futuro… bueno… su futuro marido.

[Eso se oye raro]

El tesorero de Akatsuki no se imaginaba lo que hacían sus compañeros… Y cuando llego a casa se encontró con Itachi y Kisame que se encontraban muy ocupados guardando un montón de papeles en una caja.

-¿Y ahora que hacen?

-Oh Kakuzu…

-¡Hey Kakuzu! ¿Fuiste por otra recompensa?-pregunto Kisame.

-Si.

-Oh supongo que la debes de necesitar en estos momentos…

-¿Qué dices?

-No, nada. Olvídalo.

Y Kakuzu se dirigió hacia su habitación pero en el camino se topo con Deidara que traía un libro de cocina.

-¿Vas a hacer la cena?-pregunto Kakuzu.

-Ah, si, ¡Haré la cena de hoy!

-¿Y llevas ese gran libro para hacer una simple cena?

-¡Necesito ampliar mi cocina! Hum.

-Parece que fueras hacer un banquete…

-¡Como crees!-contesto el rubio torpemente-¡Como si fuera hacer un banquete para una fiesta! Hum…

[¿En donde rayos esta Pein? Salio, negocios ustedes saben XD]

Cuando Hidan llego a la Akatsuki House:

-¡Oh Itachi, Kisame! ¿Esas son las invitaciones?-pregunto asombrado.

-Si, pero aun no están totalmente listas-contesto Itachi.

-Pensé que ya estaban terminadas-dijo Kisame.

-No, Kisame. Están "listas" por que ya están hechas para todos los invitados, pero aun falta ponerles la dirección y…

-¿Aun no piensan en algún lugar?

-¡Hidan, por favor, hay que hacerla aquí! ¡Seria mas rápido, cómodo y…!

-¡Pero!

-Mira Pein lo sabe, me consta-le dijo Itachi.

Hidan miro a Itachi receloso… Itachi casi nunca, bien de hecho nunca se equivocaba. Sinceramente Hidan también pensaba, aunque solo era una corazonada, que Pein sabia todo y después de tanto pensarlo…

-Oh esta bien ¬¬

-¡Bien, podemos hacer la boda en el salón de mi piscina!-dijo Kisame.

-Mmmm, preferiría que no.

-Hidan-Era Kakuzu- ¿Puedes venir un momento?

"¡OMJ! (Oh my Jashin, ¿obvio no? XD) ¿Acaso estará molesto por esto?" pensó Hidan temeroso ante la reacción de Kakuzu.

-¿Kakuzu, estas aquí?-dijo Hidan al entrar en el cuarto de su querido.

-Hidan, dime la verdad, ¿Le dijiste ya a todos lo de…?

-¡Si, lo hice!-le confeso antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta-¡Gome nasai!, ¡Pero no pude evitarlo…!

U_U Oh Hidan...

-¿Y de mera casualidad, te están ayudando en algo?-pregunto sarcásticamente Kakuzu.

-Si,-contesto Hidan sin captar el sarcasmo-les pedí que me ayudaran en algunas cosas…

-Oh que bien -_-

-¡No te preocupes Kakuzu! ¡Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo!-y beso una mano de Kakuzu-. Perdón pero tengo que ir a ayudar a Deidara y Sasori.

Kakuzu se quedo atónito, ¿Tan rápido se corrió la noticia? ¿Y ahora todos estaban envueltos en eso?

"Que privacidad hay en esta casa…"

* * *

**Bien aquí termina el capitulo 10, espero que les haya entretenido… ¡Yo también quiero hacer la boda rápido! Pero tengo que poner una crucial cosa antes de eso XD. **

**La moraleja fue: "PUEDES ORGANIZAR UNA BODA EN UNOS CUANTOS MINUTOS" XD.**

¡**Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**¡Gracias por leer y deja review para saber que opinas!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	11. Revelacion

**Capitulo 11**

¡Hola de nuevo!

Aquí vengo con el capitulo 11. Y como siempre digo, perdonen si tarde demasiado.

Espero que les guste este episodio, pues a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo, sentí las emociones, me sentí muy conectada, en fin me gusto mucho escribir este capitulo. Y también quisiera aprovechar para agradecerles a todos los que leen esto, ya que nunca me espere tener tantas visitas y mucho menos tener más de 10 reviews XD. En serio me encariñe con este fic jeje, aunque no tenga tanta coherencia que digamos y las personalidades de los personajes no sigan tanto a sus verdaderas identidades… Bueno yo creo que como ficción que escribe uno, puede cambiar algunas (O muchas) cosas o escribir lo que quiera.

Bueno si hasta ya TV-TOKYO y Masashi Kishimoto hacen estupideces o toneladas de Fanservice, que ya ni tienen que ver con la historia original (Bueno aunque sean sus propietarios), creo que algunos fans también podemos hacer estupideces XD.

Este capitulo contiene una escenita fuerte, o sea LEMON, o sea S.E.X.O. entre hombres, así que si no te gusta leer eso, ahí marque en que parte empieza y que parte termine, así que NO TE PREOCUPES.

Bueno sin más palabras que decir, aquí tienen…

**P.D.: Este capitulito trae unas ideas y sugerencias de una amiga mía, Aida-Chila. ¡Gracias Aida por las ideas tan lindas XD!**

**

* * *

  
**

Pasaron varios días desde el "inicio de los preparativos" (Bueno una semana de hecho)

Así que solo faltaba una semana mas para la "grandiosa" boda del siglo… Bueno del año…Bueno del mes tal vez.

Deidara y Sasori ya tenían todo listo, pero obviamente todavía no lo harían, sino unos 3 días o 2 días antes del evento (¿Así esta bien?) Mientras que Itachi y Kisame ya tenían las invitaciones y lo demás que se les había encargado, a excepción de un pequeñísimo detalle… El lugar para la fiesta.

En ese transcurso Pein (junto con Konan), que afortunadamente no estaba presente en la casa en la mayoría del tiempo, notaba las "alteraciones" de rutina de todos sus Akatsuki. Por ejemplo: Miro como Deidara y Sasori llegaban a casa con grandes bolsas con puros ingredientes de cocina. También noto a Itachi y Kisame algo… raros, si. Pero aun así, no dijo nada.

Y Hidan pues… entre mas se acercaba la fecha mas se emocionaba y se embobaba más en sus "fantasías nupciales" XD.

Pero para Kakuzu… Las cosas estaban un poquito diferentes. En la semana antes de la boda, Kakuzu estaba algo tenso (¿Nervioso?) y últimamente no dormía y cuando lograba conciliar el sueño tenía pesadillas, locas y extrañas pesadillas… Pero la que se llevo el premio fue esta…

**[Aquí empieza la pesadilla de Kakuzu, o sea no es real XD]**

Kakuzu abrió sus ojos, estaba al frente de Hidan. Al parecer estaban en el altar de bodas… Pero algo estaba fuera de forma. Hidan traía puesto un vestido blanco, si vestido, un vestido de novia, con todo y un velo corto. Y para colmar la loca imagen atrás de Hidan se encontraban lo que parecían ser sus "damas de honor": Itachi, vestía un vestido rosa y guantes a juego, Deidara traía un vestido azul con olanes y un sombrerito estilo pastorcita (XD) y por ultimo Konan (Si, ella) con un vestido gris algo entallado.

"WTF!? O_o"

Atrás de Kakuzu estaban: Sasori con un elegante traje de etiqueta, Pein con un smoking negro y Kisame, que traía un pantalón negro con camisa blanca.

(¡LOL!)

Kakuzu no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos… Todo era una locura (¡No, si no lo digo, no se dan cuenta!)

-Hidan, ¿Aceptas a Kakuzu co…?

"¡¿Pero que demonios esta pasando!?" pensó Kakuzu.

-Acepto.

"¡¿Por qué todos están así!?"

-Kakuzu, ¿Aceptas a Hidan…?

Kakuzu se hundió en sus pensamientos.

-Kakuzu, ¿Aceptas?

Hidan lo miro con ansiedad. Las damas de honor estaban ya un tanto desesperadas y Kakuzu no decía nada.

-¿Aceptas?

Hidan le volvió a lanzar otra mirada ansiosa, pero esta vez fue una mirada un tanto mordaz. Los nervios del tesorero de Akatsuki estaban a todo lo que daban.

-¿Si o No?-le pregunto Hidan desesperando y con su voz totalmente irritada.

Kakuzu lo observo algo sorprendido y sin saber por que (Bueno, en realidad si) salio corriendo del lugar lo mas rápido que podía.

-WTF!? O_O

Hidan lanzo su ramo (si, traía un ramo) y se fue tras Kakuzu. Este ultimo corrió a donde sea (XD), se dio cuenta que estaba en una ciudad, una normal y gran ciudad. Dio vuelta en una esquina donde tropezó con el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha, quien se encontraba planeando otra manera de encontrar a Itachi… pero en unos segundos Hidan, vestido de novia, también venia corriendo.

-¡Kakuzu!

Kakuzu corría, quería escapar de eso… Pero por alguna extraña razón, no tenía su habitual fuerza y habilidad, tenía el poder de cualquier persona normal, así que no podía correr tan lejos como quería…

A Hidan le costaba seguirle el paso a Kakuzu, debido al vestido, por lo que decidió romperlo a la altura de la rodilla (¡Dios, se ve tan guay! XD) y así pudo acelerar el paso.

-¡TE ATRAPARE KAKUZU!-le grito Hidan a todo pulmón.

Mientras que el otro aceleraba más cuando oyó la amenaza de su "novia" XD. Kakuzu se metió a un callejón, ahí se detuvo un momento a respirar.

¿¡Pero que rayos estaba ocurriendo!? Dijo Kakuzu tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

-¡Oh! ¿¡Con que aquí estas!?-dijeron unas voces.

Eran Konan y Deidara. Miraban a Kakuzu con reprensión y tenían las manos en la cintura.

-¿Querías escapar?-pregunto Itachi que apareció de la nada-. Deberías ser mas considerado…

Kakuzu, aterrado, de nuevo salio corriendo.

-¡Vamos o Hidan nos estará molestando de por vida!

Y las "damas de honor" salieron, también, tras Kakuzu.

Mientras Kakuzu seguía corriendo…

-¡Hidan!

-¿¡Lo han visto!?-pregunto Hidan.

-¡Se fue en aquella dirección!

[30 minutos después]

Kakuzu seguía corriendo sin destino, solo quería alejarse de todo eso…

Se detuvo, bajo la cabeza y cuando volteo a ver a donde correr, se dio cuenta que delante de él solo había callejones, un infinito de callejones…

Corrió al que tenia hacia su izquierda:

-¡Oh Kakuzu!-era Hidan que estaba con Itachi, Deidara y Konan, solo que estos últimos ya no traían sus ropas de "damas de honor", sino que ahora al igual que Kakuzu traían vestidos de novia, todos destrozados. Y todos lo amenazaban con bates de béisbol.

Otra escapada. Otro callejón.

Ahora se había topado con Sasori, Kisame y Pein que se dirigían a atacarlo…

Otro callejón.

Orochimaru estaba en una sesión de sadomasoquismo con Itachi y Sasuke (LOL)

Otro callejón…

-¡Ahora si, te atrape, hum!-dijo una voz. Era Deidara que ahora traía la capa de Akatsuki.

Kakuzu se libero fácilmente de los brazos de Deidara y siguió corriendo…

Otro callejón, en este afortunadamente no había nada…

Ring Ring.

Algo sonaba en el bolsillo de pantalón de Kakuzu. Lo saco y miro que era una especie de teléfono móvil…

-¿Y esto?

Y en la pantalla de dicho objeto apareció Hidan, con la cara completamente furiosa, frustrada, y más que nada, triste. Estaba llorando, era un llanto de coraje y decepción. Kakuzu no podía sentirse más culpable…

Y cuando Hidan desapareció de la pantalla, Kakuzu miro a su alrededor…

Todos los Akatsuki, excepto Hidan, estaban ahí. Sin trajes estupidos ni vestidos… Estaban ahí con sus capas de Akatsuki. Serios, sin sonrisas. Veían con reprensión a Kakuzu. Caminaron hacia a Kakuzu y entre todos lo aprisionaron en un circulo.

Unos segundos después los Akatsuki abrieron el paso para dejar pasar...

-¡Hidan!-exclamo Kakuzu contemplando con algo de temor a Hidan, que lo veía amenazante.

-Kakuzu… ¡NO TE PERDONARE…!

Kakuzu cerró los ojos, dispuesto a aguantar la ira de Hidan… No sintió ningún golpe; abrió los ojos y noto que estaba de nuevo en su cama.

-¿¡Pero que pasa!?-y volteo a sus lados. Hidan estaba durmiendo con el.

-¿Qué pasa Kakuzu?-pregunto Hidan al despertarse por el alboroto-¿¡Que te ocurre por el amor a Jashin!?

-¡Nada, nada…! Solo… fue… un sueño… ¡Si, solo fue una loca pesadilla!

-¡Oh Kakuzu, me asustaste en serio!-exclamo ruidosamente y algo molesto-. Bueno tengo algo que decirte, que creo que te alegrara…

-¿Qué es?-pregunto serio Kakuzu.

-¡Estoy embarazado!

-¡¿Qué chingad…!?

**[FIN DEL SUEÑO]**

Kakuzu despertó casi gritando, abriendo lo más posible sus ojos. Estaba totalmente aterrado. ¡Pero que clase de sueño bizarro había tenido! ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo, soñando con sus compañeros con vestidos de novia? Y en especial… ¿¡Que rayos había sido eso de Hidan embarazado!?

[En verdad que tiene grandes tensiones mentales]

Volviendo a la vida real…

-Konan.

-¿Si, que pasa Nagato?

[Jajaja, Nagato, que nombrecito]

-Creo que ya es tiempo de que dejemos de estar "fuera del asunto".

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Si. Por favor ve a ver que ocurre con los demás, y comunícales el mensaje-le ordeno el líder con voz seria.

Konan salio de inmediato a ver que tramaban sus compañeros, ya lo sabia, al igual que Pein, pero esta vez iba a anunciarles que ellos no eran estupidos como para que no se dieran cuenta, obviamente. La chica fue a la cocina, en donde encontró a Deidara y a Sasori muy ocupados mezclando y batiendo (Harina, no otra cosa eh, XD).

-Sasori, Deidara…

-¡Konan-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí, hum?

-Pues en primer lugar, quiero decirles que no soy tonta, ni Pein tampoco ¿Creyeron acaso que nos podrian pasar como si nada?

-Hum…

-Konan, discúlpanos. No creímos que nos fueran a tomar atención-dijo Sasori-. Solo un tonto no se daría cuenta de que Pein y tú no estaban enterados.

Deidara abrió los ojos, ofendido ante el comentario de su maestro.

Konan miro con curiosidad lo que preparaban sus compañeros artistas.

-¿Qué hacen?-pregunto Konan.

-Estamos preparando betún, para el pastel.

-¿Pastel? En serio ¿Esto se hará?

-Pues esperamos que si-interrumpió Deidara-. ¡O sea si mi comida no se consume entonces explotare en mil pedazos a Hidan!

Konan no presto atención al rubio.

-Sasori, ¿Necesitan ayuda?-dijo Konan con leve tono de animo en su gélida voz.

Deidara: O_o!?

-Si puedes ayudarnos, seria de gran ayuda-respondió Sasori.

-Entonces los ayudare. Pero antes tengo que ir con Itachi y Kisame…

-¿Qué? ¿Les avisaras que tu y Pein ya lo saben todo y eso?-dijo Deidara.

De nuevo, Konan lo ignoro. Y ahora con Itachi y Kisame:

-Itachi, Kisame…

-¡Konan! ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Kisame sorprendido.

Itachi miro directamente a los fríos ojos de Konan y enseguida dijo:

-Así que ya por fin van a salir de su anonimato…

-Itachi, como siempre adelantándote a todos.

-¿Y bien… que hará Pein al respecto?

-Nada fatal… Su único enfado es el hecho de que creyeran que pudieran engañarlo…

-Lo siento. Pero sinceramente, nunca creí engañarlo…

-Lo se Itachi. Bien ¿Y a ustedes que les toco hacer?

-Las invitaciones, bebida, decoración y encontrar un lugar donde celebrar…

-¿Y ya tienen todo?

-Solo nos falta el lugar-dijo Kisame al fin de tanto estar callado.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no se nos ocurre en donde, y cuando decimos que podría ser aquí Hidan nos maldice 100 veces más que lo usual-respondió Kisame.

-Ya veo… Creo que hablare de esto con Nagato-murmuro Konan-. Bien, les ayudare un poco… ¿Y donde esta Hidan a todo esto?

-Debe de estar con Deidara y Sasori.

-Vengo de allá.

-¡Oh! entonces debe de estar en su habitación, ordenando algunas decoraciones.

"Ahora, el momento de hablar con el centro de todo esto ¬¬" pensó Konan al dirigirse a la habitación de Hidan.

TOC TOC.

-¿¡QUIEN ES!?-pregunto Hidan, gritando como hacia ya que casi no gritaba.

-Soy yo, ábreme por favor.

"¡¿KONAN!? ¿¡QUE CARAJO HACE ELLA AQUÍ!?"

Hidan abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos, mientras que Konan lo veía con una de sus clásicas miradas de hielo.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto mordazmente Hidan.

-Primero déjame pasar, no me gusta quedarme a hablando en el umbral de una puerta…

-Esta bien maldita sea, esta bien ¬¬

Konan pasó, tomo asiento en la cama y observo con atención todo el desastre de papel y decoraciones variadas que tenia Hidan en su cuarto.

-Vaya que no saben nada de cómo usar el papel y decorar ¿No es así?

-¿¡Que quieres decir!?

-Hidan, Pein y yo… Sabemos de tu… "sorpresiva" boda…

WTF!?

-¡PERO QUE MIERDA!

-¿Podrías dejar de maldecir?

-¡NO, NO PUEDO! ¡KONAN…!

-Yo quiero ayudarte con esto…

O___o

-Ya les comente a los demás que les daría mi ayuda.

-¡AAAAH! DX

Konan se limito a mirarlo levantando una ceja.

-De… De acuerdo ¬¬… ¿Y en que?

[Woow, Konan nunca se espero que las cosas fluyeran tan rápido]

-Pues ya voy ayudar en todo, solo falta saber ¿Qué te vas a poner?

-¡Pues que mas! No quiero llevar camisa y…

-¿Cómo que no llevaras camisa?

-No me gustan ¬¬

-Ah Hidan. No es muy apropiado que estés sin camisa el día de tu boda…

-¡Pues que carajo contigo mujer! ¡¿Aun no captas que nunca llevo camisa!?

-Esto tomara tiempo… ¬¬

[Ya en la noche]

-Uff, por fin a dormir, hum…

-¿Estas cansado?

-No, claro que no. Solo fue una expresión, hum-le respondió Deidara limpiándose sus manos de los restos de azúcar que le quedaron-¿Por que pregunta?

-Solo que me pareció algo muy simple como para que te cansaras, es todo…

-¿No será por otra cosa?-pregunto el rubio por lo bajo y sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Por qué otra razón seria?-dijo Sasori seriamente mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

-Hum, podría ser por que tiene algo planeado para esta noche…

-Que cosas dices.

Deidara se adelanto a su maestro y mirándolo profundamente le dio a entender que no estaba "cansado" para "eso que ya saben"…

Y prosiguieron su camino hacia su habitación.

Mientras tanto con nuestros protagonistas:

-¡No sabes que ocurrió hoy!-exclamo Hidan-¡Pein ya lo sabe, Kakuzu, ya lo sabe! ¡Oh por Jashin…!

"Oh Hidan, a veces eres tan ingenuo -__-´" pensó Kakuzu con algo de ternura al ver como Hidan le avisaba "tan sorpresiva noticia".

-No te preocupes Hidan.

-¿Eh?

-No es nada serio, no te preocupes. ¿Qué tanto hiciste hoy?

-¡Ah Kakuzu, no quiero hablar de eso!

-¿Entonces que…?

-¡Hace mucho tiempo que…!

-¿Qué que?

-Esto-y se abalanzo sobre el para quitarle la mascarilla y darle un apasionado beso.

Hidan prosiguió a quitarle la (Alguna veces molesta) capa de Akatsuki, y después quitarle la demás ropa, que era considerada un estorbo e innecesaria para Hidan. Kakuzu lo aprisiono en sus brazos al instante, también para el le parecía una eternidad de que no estaban juntos íntimamente.

-¿Me extrañaste?-pregunto Hidan dándole a Kakuzu una lasciva sonrisa.

Kakuzu asintió levemente con la cabeza y de nuevo Hidan junto su boca con la del otro. Kakuzu no tardo en ponerse a acariciar la suave piel de Hidan.

-Sabes… Espero que ya termine la boda-comento Hidan mientras se sentaba bien sobre las piernas de Kakuzu.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunto Kakuzu mientras posaba sus manos en la cintura de Hidan.

-Por que ya quiero irme a "celebrar", ¿Me entiendes?-le susurro mientras lamía una mejilla de Kakuzu.

[Parece que a Hidan le ansiaba celebrar la luna de miel XD]

Kakuzu sintió un pequeño estremecimiento al oír tales palabras, sintió un leve escalofrió que desapareció en cuanto Hidan comenzó a tocar su cabello.

No tardo mucho en que Hidan se quitara la prenda inferior y comenzara el evento principal.

-Oh Kakuzu,-murmuro Hidan mientras se dejaba caer sobre su amado-te amo tanto…

El fan numero uno de Jashin no paraba de besar, tocar, acariciar… (Bueno ya fue mucho) a su querido Kakuzu. Mientras que el otro no dejaba de acariciar su amplia y fuerte espalda.

Hidan bajo hacia la zona sur de Kakuzu con toda la intención de empezar a "calentar" a Kakuzu.

**[Aquí comienza el LEMON, o sea relación explicita, así que si no te gusta leer este tipo de cosas, sáltate hasta el FIN DEL LEMON, ¿OK?]**

-Hidan ¿Qué haces?

-¡Lo dices como si nunca lo hubiera hecho!-respondió sacando de su boca ya saben que.

-Si, pero ahora estas muy… "Animado".

-¿¡Que no te gusta!?

-Hidan…

-¿¡Que esperabas después de tanto tiempo sin esto!?-exclamo entre medio enfadado y medio divertido.

Y para callar a Hidan, Kakuzu empujo su cabeza de nuevo a donde estaba "trabajando".

Hidan siguió con su "trabajo", haciéndolo muy activa y rápidamente.

Kakuzu sentía una increíble y deliciosa sensación en todo su ser… ¿Qué rayos hacia Hidan que lo hacia delirar de placer? Y mas aun ¿Qué tenia Hidan que hacia latir su corazón tan rápido y que hacia para que se sintiera tan vivo? Sin duda ese tipo de cabello gris y ojos violeta era para el…

Continúo el asunto. Hidan termino su acción oral y prosiguió a besar el abdomen de Kakuzu pero no duro mucho haciendo esto ya que Kakuzu, quien sorprendentemente coloco a Hidan debajo de el y se puso a acariciar los muy bien formados abdominales de Hidan… ¡Dios, que semejante cuerpo tenia Hidan!

Pronto Kakuzu empezó a toquetear la zona privada de Hidan, primero suave y lentamente… Después aplico presión sobre el miembro de Hidan, frotándolo con ritmo. Hidan gemía como si fuera a hacer el último día en que iban a tener ese tipo de encuentro…

Pronto Hidan cambio de posición, se puso boca bajo, respirando entrecortadamente. La pasión estaba a todo lo que daba en Hidan…

Kakuzu entendió el mensaje y con cuidado entro en Hidan, que dio un gran gemido de placer.

Suspiros profundos, llenos de placer, provenían de la boca de Kakuzu, esto encendía aun mas a Hidan que clavaba las uñas en la cama.

Hidan recibía las fuertes embestidas de Kakuzu. En serio, esa noche Kakuzu se desenvolvió como nunca, quien sabe por que, pero para Hidan todo estaba de maravilla.

Las fuertes entradas y salidas de Kakuzu eran algo dolorosas, algo que también le encanto a Hidan.

Mientras salía y entraba de Hidan, Kakuzu acariciaba la fuerte espalda de Hidan y se inclinaba hacia delante para besar fugazmente a Hidan.

-Mas fuerte Kakuzu, mas fuerte…-y Hidan lanzo un grito apasionado al sentir por completo el miembro de Kakuzu dentro de el.

Kakuzu levanto la cadera de Hidan, sin separar su ser de el, y tomo el miembro de Hidan y de nuevo empezó a acariciarlo… Como disfrutaba oír los sensuales gemidos de Hidan, lo hacían sentirse tan bien y le comunicaban que lo mas seguro es que lo estaba haciendo bien, muy bien.

Después de lo que parecieron días llenos de éxtasis y felicidad, días llenos de pasión y lujuria, ambos llegaron a su final.

Kakuzu termino con un profundo suspiro, jadeando y mirando con todo amor a Hidan, que se vino abundantemente manchando la mano de Kakuzu.

-Kakuzu…-murmuro Hidan dándose vuelta y acostándose rendido por el cansancio.

Kakuzu se acostó a su lado, acomodando a Hidan sobre su pecho y acurrucándolo levemente para reconfortarlo de toda la actividad.

Hidan, con sus últimas fuerzas, beso de nuevo a Kakuzu dulcemente y cerró los ojos, cayendo en el sueño.

**[FIN DEL LEMON]**

Al día siguiente…

La Akatsuki house despertó con un ligera, bueno, con una flojera y un cansancio que ni que decir…

Deidara y Sasori habían tenido, ejem, una noche entretenida; Hidan amaneció, alegre, pero cansado… Kakuzu se quedo dormido. Los únicos que no quedaron "destrozados" fueron Itachi, Kisame, Konan y Pein.

-¿Vas a ir ayudarlos?

-Si Nagato.

-Solo Kisame e Itachi están despiertos…

-¿Y que pasa con los demás?-pregunto Konan.

Pein le dedico una mirada algo escéptica.

-Oh, ya capte-dijo Konan sintiéndose muy ingenua.

Konan salio de la habitación y se dirigió a empezar a reemplazar, digo, ayudar en las decoraciones de Itachi y Kisame. Los encontró en la cocina.

-Buenos días Konan-saludo Kisame-. Pensé que nadie además de nosotros estaría despierto.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-inquirió Konan un poco indignada, pues sabia por que sus compañeros estaban "agotados" en sus habitaciones.

-Pues por que ni yo ni Itachi pudimos dormir en paz por tanto grito y gemid…

-Basta Kisame-lo interrumpió Itachi-. Creo que Konan ya capto la idea.

-Si, de hecho. Parece que tuvieron mucha que hacer ¬¬

-Bueno, déjenme ver como van sus decoraciones…

-Déjame traerlas-dijo Kisame-, las tenemos en el cuarto…

Itachi y Konan se quedaron en un largo silencio mientras Kisame volvía con las decoraciones.

Konan miro a Itachi con curiosidad, estaba algo sorprendida de que ni Kisame ni Itachi hicieran eso, eso que hicieron sus compañeros para no despertar al día siguiente. La única chica de Akatsuki entrecerraba sus ojos claros con escepticismo; ¿Cómo era posible que esos 2 no…?

-Se lo que piensas Konan, olvidaste que estabas justo a un lado de mi-dijo Itachi interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su compañera.

-Itachi…

-No digas nada-susurro Itachi serio, tratando de parecer cortes ante el bochorno de Konan.

-Ya volví… Bien, aquí tienes Konan-le índico Kisame colocando una gran caja sobre la mesa.

Konan reviso el interior. Había un montón de tarjetas, de color blanco, sencillas y adornadas, sinceramente, patéticamente con lo que parecían ser flores...

-¿Eh… estas… son las invita…invitaciones?-pregunto mirando con un "poquito" de lastima las invitaciones.

-Si, ¿Por…?

Konan no respondió tomo una invitación y un pedazo de servilleta y con la servilleta hizo una flor, una bonita y pequeña flor.

-Creo que estaría mejor así-dijo mostrándoles la flor.

Itachi levanto ligeramente las cejas, admitiendo que la mano de obra de Konan era sin duda mejor que la de ellos.

-Bueno, sin duda nos aplastaste en esto-dijo Kisame.

-Pásenme las demás y tráiganme un poco de pegamento.

Y así empezó la re-construcción de las invitaciones.

[Mas al rato]

-Que bien que Konan ayudo a Itachi y Kisame con las invitaciones, hum, la verdad que si necesitaban el toque de Konan…

-Cállate Deidara, pierdes tiempo.

-Ah Sasori no danna, solo quiero ambientar esto-dijo Deidara adornando uno de los cuantos postres que servirían en la boda.

Siguieron hablando (Bueno solo Deidara) pero en esos momentos Hidan iba a ayudarles pero antes de entrar a la cocina…

-Y ni pensar que todo comenzó por una apuesta…

-Cállate Deidara.

-En serio Sasori no danna, si nunca le hubiéramos apostado un montón de dinero a Kakuzu para que se acostara con Hidan, esto nunca hubiera…

-¡Que cierres la boca!

Hidan se quedo paralizado al oír las palabras de Deidara, sentía que se le caía encima el mundo… No podía ser cierto, era simplemente absurdo… O podría ser posible, ¿Todo había sido el resultado de una estupida apuesta?

Kakuzu solo empezó todo por el estupido dinero, no por el, no por que lo quisiera. Pero ahora Kakuzu lo amaba, o esa creía Hidan…

Hidan salio corriendo; salio de la casa. Corrió hasta que cayó de rodillas, hundido por el coraje y el temor… Gritaba del miedo de que fuera verdad, gritaba de coraje… Sus ojos ya estaban húmedos, las lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas.

"Debió ser simplemente una broma de Deidara…" pensó para consolarse, pero fue inútil, algo dentro de el le decía que no era mentira.

-¡Jashin sama…!-grito con todas sus fuerzas-¡Por favor dígame si es verdad esto…!

Pero esta vez no oyó la voz de Jashin, ningún sonido, solo podía oír su corazón latiendo con violencia a causa de su miedo a que fuera verdad… Tenía un terrible nudo en la garganta.

Pero algo no estaba seguro… Tenia que preguntarle al mismo, a Kakuzu.

Hidan, sin embargo, no pudo recuperar la compostura… Tenía un profundo y doloroso miedo a que fuera cierto.

Se puso en pie. Se seco las amargas lagrimas y respirando con dificultad volvió a la casa, donde en la entrada estaban Itachi y Kisame mirándolo extrañados.

-¿Qué te pasa Hidan?-pregunto Kisame mirándolo algo preocupado.

Hidan no respondió, siguió su camino.

-¡Por favor Hidan…!

-¡DEJENME EN PAZ…!

Y se encerró en su cuarto, casi rompiendo la puerta al azotarla.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Hidan estaba gritando?-pregunto Konan al llegar con Itachi y Kisame.

-Si era Hidan. Quien sabe por que…

Itachi permaneció en silencio mientras Kisame le explicaba la situación a Konan. Una mirada de preocupación apareció en sus profundos ojos…

Así que decidió ir a investigar las cosas un poco.

Fue con Deidara y Sasori, que ya iban a ver que rayos pasaba…

-¿¡Quien rayos estaba gritando así!?

-¿Tobi estaba haciendo alguna estupidez, hum?-pregunto Deidara.

-Cállense-pidió Itachi-. Parece que no fueron ustedes, sino saben que ocurrió…

-¿Qué paso en primer lugar, hum ¬¬?

-Era Hidan. Salio gritando de la casa, parecía que le hubieran quitado su religión…

-¿Eh?

-Estaba muy enojado, estaba llorando…

-¿Y por que haría eso? Se va a casar, va bien con Kakuzu y no ya no me peleo con el, hum.

Sasori abrió los ojos quedándose en "paro". Pensó en lo que había dicho Deidara hace rato, y de ahí ya se resolvió todo…

-Deidara…

-¿Ahora que le ocurre Sasori no danna?

-Lo que dijiste… En la cocina…

-¿Qué dije?

-¡Lo de la estupida apuesta! ¡Por dios Deidara…! ¡Hidan debió haber escuchado!

Deidara se quedo sin habla. Ahora si la había echado a perder, en serio. Ahora si que le había echado a perder la vida a Hidan.

-¿Qué acaso no se dieron cuenta de que estaba por ahí?-pregunto Itachi observándolos con un poquito de severidad.

-No escuche nada-se excuso Deidara-, nunca pensé que…

-De cualquier manera nunca debiste hablar de eso, nunca mas debiste mencionar lo de la…

-¿Y tu Sasori?

-Yo no oí a Hidan, por culpa de Deidara, pero sentí que alguien venia… No estaba seguro de quien era, pero aun así trate de callar a Deidara, pero…

Itachi dirigió su mirada al piso. Parecía que nunca podría estar en un lugar donde todo estuviera bien y tranquilo. Ahora toda la inmensa felicidad de Hidan se había caído tan fácil y rápidamente…

-Debemos ir a hablar con el-dijo Konan.

Ya todos estaban reunidos.

-No, deberíamos dejarlo en paz,-sugirió Kisame-hasta que se calme…

-Yo pienso que deberíamos decirle que todo es mentira, que fue un decir, hum-dijo Deidara.

-Mira quien se atreve a hablar…

-Mírense, no están pensando bien. El único que puede decirle la verdad o mentirle es Kakuzu-dijo Itachi callando de un solo golpe a todos sus compañeros.

-Itachi tiene razón-murmuro Sasori-, hay que esperar que pasa hasta que llegue Kakuzu…

De ahí en adelante todos estaban tensos, especialmente Deidara. La culpa lo mataba, y eso que era muy difícil hacer que su orgullo se doblegara. Todos seguían con los preparativos, pues no tenían en que mas descargar su tensión ante la inminente explosión que llegaría cuando Kakuzu hablara con Hidan.

[Ya en la noche… Llego Kakuzu]

Todos callados. Siguiendo con sus labores, tratando de simular su preocupación.

Kakuzu como siempre no presto demasiada atención a los demás, simplemente saludo y fue a su habitación a dejar su maletín.

Y cuando estaba en su habitación alguien abrió la puerta… Era Hidan, cuya mirada estaba hundida en tristeza y temor. El contorno y su nariz estaban enrojecidos, como consecuencia de llorar. Kakuzu al instante noto el desvalido semblante de Hidan.

-¿Qué ocurrió Hidan, por que estas así?-pregunto preocupado mientras dirigía a Hidan para que tomara asiento en la cama.

Hidan no dejaba de observarlo con una fría y triste mirada.

-Hidan, ¿Qué te pasa? Tu nunca…-Kakuzu quiso decir "llorar" pero mejor se lo guardo- estas triste…

-Kakuzu.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que me digas…

Kakuzu miro con algo de duda a Hidan. Estaba tan serio, tan triste, no era Hidan, no era su querido grosero, impulsivo y orgulloso Hidan; era otro tipo. De hecho se puso a pensar… Desde que empezaron a "salir", Hidan cambio mucho, al menos para el…

-Dime si es verdad...

Kakuzu sintió un golpe de miedo al corazón.

-¿Es verdad que los demás y tu hicieron una apuesta para ver si te acostabas conmigo?-dijo al fin Hidan, muriéndose de coraje al decir cada palabra.

Kakuzu no pudo decir ni articular ni un sonido. Esta vez no tenía salida… Miro a Hidan con una infinita culpa, el otro al verlo de inmediato supo que era cierto. Todo había empezado como un juego estupido.

-Hidan yo…

-¡CALLATE!-grito Hidan-¡CALLATE, NO QUIERO OIR NI UN PUTO SONIDO DE TI!

Hidan echaba chispas por los ojos, bueno eso era decir poco. Su semblante había cambiado de triste a un semblante lleno de odio y repulsión.

-¡Escúchame por favor Hidan!-exclamo Kakuzu tratando de calmar a Hidan-. ¡No niego que todo empezó por que hice esa estupida apuesta, pero ahora…!

-¡NO ME SALGAS CON ESA ESTUPIDEZ DE QUE ME AMAS! ¡NO ME LO VOY A CREER ESTA VEZ…!

-¡Oh dios como eres estupido!-exclamo molesto tomándolo por los hombros-¡Si no te amara nunca me hubiera comprometido contigo! ¿¡No piensas eso!?

Hidan entrecerró sus ojos violetas con coraje y apretando sus dientes le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Kakuzu, que lo soltó. Hidan salio de la habitación, para irse a la suya. Kakuzu obviamente lo siguió.

-¡NO ENTENDISTE, NO QUIERO VERTE ESTUPIDO!

-¡NO ME VOY A IR HASTA QUE ME ESCUCHES EN VERDAD!-respondió Kakuzu rompiendo la puerta.

Hidan lo miraba con todo odio, amenazándolo con su guadaña.

-¡Hidan, estuve mal, si! ¡Pero por favor, no quiero…! ¡Eso ya paso, en verdad te quiero! ¡¿No lo entiendes!?

-CLARO, ¿CUANTO TE IBAN A PAGAR SI TE CASABAS CONMIGO?

-¡Joder Hidan…!

La "pequeña" discusión podía escucharse en toda la casa. Los demás estaban en guardia, por si acaso destrozaban la casa.

-¡¿Así que ya no me quieres ver!?

-¡POR FIN LO CAPTASTE! ¡LARGATE YA! ¡VE A GANAR MÁS DE TU ESTUPIDO Y MALDITO DINERO, QUE ES LO UNICO QUE QUIERES!

-¡Como eres tonto…! ¡Hidan, por ultima vez…!

Y Hidan no se aguanto más y ataco a Kakuzu. Kakuzu lo esquivo fácilmente, así que llevaron su pelea fuera de la habitación. Destrozaron varias cosas hasta que llegaron a la sala de estar y sus compañeros se vieron en la necesidad de detener la pelea.

-¡YA DEJAME EN PAZ! ¡NUNCA MAS QUIERO QUE ME VUELVAS A HABLAR!

-¡HIDAN, POR FAVOR…!

-¡Kakuzu, déjalo ya!-le dijo Kisame sujetándolo lo mas fuerte que podía.

-¡Pero Hidan…!

-¡TE ODIO!-grito Hidan y como ultimo gesto arrojo a los pies de Kakuzu el anillo que le había regalado.

Kakuzu miro, casi en cámara lenta, como Hidan se quito su anillo y lo arrojo con repulsión al piso… Hidan salio corriendo afuera de la casa, soltándose con fuerza de los brazos de Sasori y Deidara.

Los demás Akatsuki se quedaron sin palabras ante lo que acababan de mirar.

Kisame espero un par de minutos antes de soltar a Kakuzu.

-¿Estas bien, Kakuzu…?

-¡CLARO QUE NO ESTOY BIEN!-respondió furioso.

Sus compañeros nunca, nunca jamás, nunca lo habían mirado tan molesto.

-¿¡Como rayos se entero…!?...¿¡Donde o como…!?

Los demás guardaron silencio. Miraban a Kakuzu con seriedad hasta que alguien dio un paso al frente… Deidara estaba dispuesto a decirle lo que paso.

-Kakuzu. Todo empezó cuando Sasori no danna y yo estábamos en la cocina, yo estaba hablando, y en eso yo… yo mencione lo de la apuesta…

Kakuzu dirigió lentamente su mirada hacia el rostro de Deidara, que estaba en el limite de la tensión, y entrecerrando sus ojos por el enojo, avanzo hacia Deidara y apretó su cuello lo mas fuerte posible…

-¡KAKUZU!-exclamaron.

Sasori no tardo en liberar a Deidara de las manos de Kakuzu que no paraba de mirar con odio al rubio.

-¡¿Qué haces Sasori!?

-No dejare que lo mates-respondió seriamente el pelirrojo mirando a Kakuzu con algo de aversión-. Ódialo todo lo que quieras, maldícelo… Pero no dejare que lo mates.

Kakuzu no podía evitar su furia. Ahora Sasori también estaba en el blanco…

-Bien, si así lo quieres…-y se dispuso a atacar a Sasori.

Ahora había una pelea entre Kakuzu y Sasori, que se había desprendido de su capa y mostraba su cuerpo de marioneta.

-¡Sasori no danna!

-¡Ah carajo ahora ustedes…!

Hidan estaba a una buena distancia de la Akatsuki House, estaba muy bien oculto entre los árboles y la maleza que había por ahí. Lloraba sin parar.

"¡Oh Jashin, debí saberlo…! ¡¿Cómo rayos Kakuzu podría quererme si no es por dinero!?..."

Estaba de rodillas, pidiendo el consejo y ayuda de Jashin. Ahora no podía confiar en nadie que no fuera su dios Jashin…

"Nunca debí creérmelo… Pensé que en verdad… El me dijo que me quería… ¡Pero solo me hablo por maldito dinero! ¡Solo por eso se metió conmigo!"

Ya se iba a casar… Todo iba de maravilla… ¿Por qué tenia que ocurrir eso? Se sentía tan usado… Tan estupido… Tan ingenuo…

¿Ahora que pasaría?... La verdad ni le importaba ya.

-¡PAREN, AHORA MISMO!-grito una potente y autoritaria voz.

Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, apareció Pein. Portando ese aire de líder y autoridad que lo caracterizaba.

-Ahora así, son unos completos imbeciles-dijo Pein mirando toda la "escoria" de sus Akatsuki-. Mírense, arruinaron el corazón de una persona y ahora están peleando como idiotas…

Todos miraron a Pein. Kakuzu, Sasori y Deidara lo miraban con algo de culpa en los ojos.

-¿Y ahora que van a hacer?-les pregunto Pein.

Nadie respondió, hasta que…

-No es mi asunto, pero ayudare a Hidan-dijo Itachi con voz calmada-. Le explicare bien las cosas, quiera o no.

Pein acepto la idea de Itachi y el chico Uchiha salio en busca de Hidan.

-Ahora, Kakuzu, no te quedes ahí-le dijo Pein con severidad-. Si en verdad quieres arreglar las cosas, empieza desde ahorita-y dirigió su penetrante mirada del rinnegan hacia los verdes ojos de Kakuzu.

Las palabras de Pein cruzaron la cabeza de Kakuzu en medio de su huracán de preocupaciones… Era cierto lo que decía su líder, tenia que empezar a reparar las cosas desde ahora mismo… Sus palabras fueron tan alentadoras y tan seguras, debía recuperar a Hidan…

Lastima que no fue así. Sino al otro día. ¿Por qué no fue de inmediato? Por esto…

-Creo que deberías empezar la orden que te dio Pein…

-¡Déjame!-reclamo Kakuzu.

Kakuzu no había hecho nada, absolutamente nada, para volver con Hidan. En primera por que no lo encontró, segundo, estaba hundido por la culpa… Así que ¿Qué mejor forma de ahogar las penas que ahogándose con sake?

-En serio Kakuzu, no te arruines así-le dijo Kisame quitándole la botella de sake-. Embriagarte es la salida más fácil y más baja que puedas hacer para evitar los problemas-le espeto con severidad.

Kakuzu lo observo, bueno, enfoco su muy alterada vista en Kisame.

-Pensé que los años te daban sabiduría pero creo que no es así-dijo Kisame.

Kisame reflexiono unos momentos. Recordó la tarde en que habían hecho la estupida apuesta… No tenían nada que hacer, por eso lo hicieron. Querían divertirse un poco, eso era todo…

-¿Y tu que rayos estas haciendo hablando de esa manera?-inquirió Kakuzu-¿Desde cuando eres tan…involucrado?

Kisame no respondió, simplemente se largo de ahí, aun esperando por que volviera Itachi.

¿Qué tanto estaría haciendo Itachi?

"Hidan, donde quiera que estés, perdóname por favor…" pensaba Kakuzu sin descanso.

* * *

Bien, aquí termina el capitulo, si muy triste, lo se. Pero esas cosas tenían que pasar, aunque fuera muy obvio XD.

Espero que les haya entretenido y esperen el próximo capitulo, que espero ya arreglar las cosas entre nuestros protagonistas, jejeje.

¡Cuídense mucho, muchas gracias por leer y dejen reviews pa´ saber que les pareció!

¡Y no se pierdan los últimos episodios, ya mero este fic da su fin, hasta pronto!

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	12. Por fin, de nuevo juntos!

**Capitulo 12**

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 12, este capitulo bueno, esta algo corto en mi opinión, es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, solo escribo en las noches y aparte hasta ahora pude venir a un Internet publico, ya que no tengo Internet en mi casa, así que ya se imaginaran ¬¬…Ademas de que he pasado unos malos dias, y la tragedia de mi querido Michael Jackson T.T...  
**

**Así que Gomenasai, sorry, lo siento por la demora. **

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, va a tener algunas cursilerias por ahí, muy OOC, pero ¡Que carajo! De eso se trata el fanfic (En mi opinión) sobre ponerle tu "toque", jejeje.**

**Sin mas estupideces que decir, aquí tienen y vuelvan para el siguiente capitulo, ¡Que ya sera la BODA! :D**

**

* * *

  
**

Hidan seguía en las afueras de la Akatsuki House. Aun las lágrimas corrían por sus blancas mejillas… Su corazón estaba destrozado.

-¿Por… por que…por que?-murmuraba Hidan secándose inútilmente las lagrimas que seguían surgiendo de sus ojos color violeta.

No quería volver a esa casa… Todos eran unos estupidos… Deidara, Sasori, Kisame… Ellos lo sabían todo y habían ayudado a Kakuzu a ocultar la verdad, la estupida y sucia verdad. ¿Por qué le habían permitido llegar tan lejos como a una boda si todo era una mentira?

"Tal vez, en verdad si me ama… ¡PERO QUE ESTUPIDO SOY! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SOLO LO HIZO POR DINERO!"

Y volvió a sentir un intenso dolor, que esta vez no le producía placer, sino que esta vez, por primera vez en su vida, le producía un fuerte, horrible y profundo dolor. Nunca antes había experimentado esta clase de sentimiento, sentía dolor, un verdadero dolor que solo quería que hacerlo desaparecer.

"Te quiero Hidan…" eso le había dicho Kakuzu.

Ahora esas palabras sonaban tan vacías…

Quería morirse… Pero aunque se cortara medio cuerpo, aunque se sacara su herido corazón, no iba a servir para nada… ¡Oh Jashin, como deseaba la muerte en esos momentos!

-¡Jashin sama, por favor...! ¡Máteme…!

-Hidan, morirte no servirá de nada-dijo una voz firme y profunda. Era Itachi que apareció de la nada.

-¡Itachi! ¿¡Que carajo haces aquí!?-pregunto Hidan mordazmente mirándolo con algo de rencor.

Hidan se sentía algo incomodo, bueno, sumamente incomodo al estar frente a Itachi. Hidan tenía los ojos y la nariz enrojecidos de tanto llorar, el cabello que usualmente estaba peinado hacia atrás, estaba alborotado, pero ignorando eso, lo que más le molestaba a Hidan, es que alguien lo mirara en ese estado tan frágil.

-¡¿Qué acaso vienes a mandarme un mensaje del estupido de Kaku…!?

-No me gusta hacer eso. Y no, no vengo por alguna orden o mensaje-respondió el Uchiha-. Yo vine por mi propia voluntad.

Hidan se extraño de aquel gesto del Uchiha. ¿Qué le importaba a el lo que pasaba entre el y Kakuzu?

A veces Itachi ayudaba a los otros secretamente o simplemente, ayudaba a los demás inconscientemente. Así era Itachi.

-¿¡Y entonces que haces aquí?! ¡Déjame solo! ¡No vengas a hacerte el inocente conmigo…! ¡Tú también le cubriste eso de la estupida apuesta!

Itachi no dijo nada. No podía negar el hecho de que había sido cómplice, pero fue por su bien…

-¡SI NO ME VAS A CONTESTAR, YA VETE!-le grito Hidan mientras Itachi, al parecer sin hacer caso a los reclamos de Hidan, cerro los ojos.

-Hidan…-E Itachi abrió lentamente los ojos, luciendo su famoso mangekyou sharingan.

Ya no había salida para Hidan, estaba bajo los poderosos efectos del genjutsu. Cuando Hidan "reacciono", noto que estaba en la sala de estar de la casa. Todo se miraba sumamente raro y a la vez tan real… Todo estaba en blanco, rojo y negro, era una atmósfera gótica y bizarra.

-Vaya que hicieron ruido anoche, eh Kakuzu.

-¿¡Kisame!?-exclamo Kakuzu.

-¿¡Kisame, Kakuzu!?-exclamo Hidan al verlos-. ¡¿Esto es parte de tu ilusión, Itachi!?-pregunto el jashinista sin dejar de mirar la escena entre Kakuzu y Kisame.

-¿Creíste que nadie se iba a dar cuenta o que? Pero debo admitirlo para ser la primera vez parece que lo hiciste muy bien-decía Kisame.

-¡¡Kiii…saaaaa…meeeeeeee!!!-grito desesperado Kakuzu amenazándole con el puño.

-Ah espera, espera, ¿No querrás empezar una pelea aquí mismo verdad? Pein ya no tarda en despertar…

-Maldito…-y Kakuzu bajo el puño y trato de calmar sus ansias de tirarle un buen golpe en la cara a Kisame.

-¡CARAJO ITACHI YA BASTA!-reclamo Hidan.

-Ok, lo siento, ya cálmate, pasemos a otra cosa... Bueno como parece que ya cumpliste con el trato-dijo Kisame sonriendo-. Supongo que tendremos que pagarte, ¿No? Solo espera a que Itachi se despierte para ir por el dinero ¿Puedes esperar…?

-No lo quiero.

-¿Disculpa?

-No quiero el dinero.

Hidan miro y se puso muy atento a lo que decían.

-¿¡Quéeeee…?! ¿Te sientes bien Kakuzu?

-¡Claro que estoy bien!

-¿Y entonces…?

-Ya déjame en paz; solo es que… no quiero ese dinero-y se largo sumamente fastidiado.

Hidan no podía creer que fuera verdad. Kakuzu… ¿No había aceptado el dinero?

-No puede ser… Kakuzu en verdad ama a Hidan-dijo Kisame en cuanto Kakuzu se retiro.

Y entonces la ilusión cambio de escenario. Ahora Hidan estaba en una habitación que le pareció muy familiar… Era la habitación de Kakuzu.

Hidan se encontraba en la cama junto con Kakuzu, después de una de sus… bueno ya saben que.

-¡ITACHI, DEJAME EN PAZ!-gritaba Hidan irritándose la garganta, pero era inútil gritar- ¿¡POR QUE HACES ESTO!? ¡DEJAME…!

Gracias al genjutsu de Itachi, Hidan miraba sin poder evitarlo, sin importar que volteara a cualquier lado, arriba o abajo, o incluso, si cerraba los ojos, tenia presente la imagen de el y Kakuzu en la cama, besándose y amándose…

-¡ITACHI, POR FAVOR!...

El Uchiha cambio la escena, para reemplazarla por el momento justo cuando Kakuzu rechazo el dinero y daba a entender que, en verdad, amaba a Hidan. Una y otra vez, Itachi pasaba esas escenas por la mente de Hidan. Sabía que era por su bien, tenia que hacerle entender de alguna u otra forma.

"¡Oh Kakuzu, te amo tanto!" decía Hidan en una de las ilusiones que Itachi hacia aparecer.

-No… Ya no quiero seguir viendo esto…-decía Hidan cubriendo sus ojos con las manos.

Y entonces todo volvió a la realidad. Hidan seguía en las afueras de la casa, estaba de rodillas en el suelo, sosteniendo su collar de Jashin, con la mirada perdida y con un semblante claramente perturbado.

-Kakuzu en verdad nunca busco el dinero-dijo Itachi mirando a su compañero que estaba arrodillado-. Desde el principio… Solo encubrió sus verdaderos sentimientos por ti con eso de la "apuesta", eso fue la oportunidad perfecta para el…-continuo diciéndole para que volviera a la realidad-Nunca tuvo intenciones de ganar el dinero, menos de herirte.

Hidan miraba como un desamparado, levantando la cara y con los ojos vacíos, al joven Uchiha.

-Itachi… ¿Es… es verdad, eso es cierto?-pregunto con voz quebrada Hidan, sintiendo su alma repararse un poco…

-Es cierto. Kakuzu te ama. El quiere tu perdón más que todo. No te estoy diciendo que vayas inmediatamente a ir a darle tu perdón, se que estas herido-dijo Itachi serenamente mirándolo con algo de tristeza-, pero… Deberían hablar lo más pronto posible. Adiós Hidan-y se retiro, caminando tranquilamente, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

**************************

-¿Dónde esta Kakuzu?-pregunto Pein con algo de rudeza.

-Pues…-balbuceo Konan, sin tener idea de donde se encontraba su compañero-. No lo se…

-¿Y los demás…?-inquirió poniéndose cada vez mas molesto.

-Sasori y Deidara están en su habitación, Itachi aun no vuelve y Kisame… ¡Kisame, debe estar con Kakuzu!

Pein dio un largo suspiro, ¡Como la gente se complicaba todo! Pensó el.

Pasando con Kisame y Kakuzu:

-¡Ah dios mió, Kakuzu!-decía Kisame quejándose de su compañero-¡Ya despierta y ve por Hidan!-exclamo mientras lo sacudía para que "reaccionara"-. Bien… Si no quieres despertar por las buenas…

Y Kakuzu recibió un tremendo, pero tremendo, golpe de Kisame. El tesorero de Akatsuki reacciono totalmente mareado por el "estimulo" de su compañero.

-¡¿Qué te pasa idiota!?

-¡El idiota eres tu! ¡Nunca creí que fueras tan estupido!-le grito Kisame-. ¡¿Qué estas esperando!? ¡Ve a recuperar a Hidan!

Kakuzu estaba hecho un desastre. Miren lo que hace el amor…

-Hidan nunca me perdonara-murmuro Kakuzu con voz ronca.

-¡Eso nunca lo sabrás si no vas a buscarlo! ¡Ahora levántate…!

Kakuzu no hizo caso…

-Me estas desesperando, si lo sabes verdad… ¬¬

-Ve a ocuparte de tus propios asuntos Kisame-le respondió Kakuzu-. Además, ¿Qué te importa lo de…?

-Te diré algo Kakuzu-le interrumpió Kisame con rudeza-, Itachi fue a buscar a Hidan, esta hablando con el ahora mismo…

-¿¡Itachi!?

-Si, Itachi. El esta tratando de aclarar un poco las cosas entre tu y Hidan, y ni siquiera se lo pidieron. Hazle un favor al mundo, y ve con Hidan.

-Lo se, lo se…

-¿¡Entonces por que sigues aquí!?-exclamo el ex ninja de la niebla- ¡Ven, vamonos…!

Y Kisame se lo llevo, para ir en la peligrosa y terriblemente riesgosa misión de ir a recuperar a Hidan.

[¡Ah que dramas!]

************************

Hidan había recuperado algo de compostura. Ya su mente estaba un poco tranquila, pero aun el huracán de confusión que se hallaba en su corazón no desaparecía. Ya estaba en pie, se había acomodado el cabello y no dejaba de pensar en…

"Itachi no pudo haberse inventado eso, en verdad… Itachi no es así, entonces… Kakuzu no acepto el dinero…"

-¡No! ¡NO!-grito el hombre- ¡No caeré en los juegos de Kakuzu de nuevo…!

Hidan no quería volver a casa aun. Se sentía tan lastimado por todos, pero así era el mundo.

-Ahora si… Akatsuki es lo peor de lo peor-murmuro Hidan con la triste vista clavada en el suelo, pensando en sus "compañeros", los famosos criminales clase S, conocidos mundialmente por su maldad… Y ahora lo tenían bien merecido… Hacían honor a sus terribles reputaciones.

******************

-¡Ya camina bien Kakuzu!-replico Kisame que era la pared de Kakuzu, que no tenia el equilibrio tan bien que digamos-. Creo que tendré que meterte a la ducha para que despiertes…

-¡Kakuzu!-espeto Pein al ver a Kakuzu hecho un desastre-. ¿Por qué le diste alcohol Kisame?-pregunto el líder con severidad.

-El solo lo consiguió-aclaro Kisame y agrego-: Pero en mi opinión, más que el sake, solo la pura presión basto para dejarlo así.

-¡Oh Kakuzu!-exclamo Konan al ver a Kakuzu.

[Ah… ya se imaginaran como estuvo Kakuzu para que todos se agarraran exclamando: ¡Kakuzu! XD]

-Ya basta de perder tiempo-declaro Pein-, Kisame encárgate de Kakuzu…

-Creo que ya lo estoy haciendo-susurro Kisame algo fastidiado.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, nada. ¿Que decías?

-Asegúrate-continuo el líder-de que se encuentre y hable con Hidan. Itachi ya hablo con el. Itachi te dirá donde esta Hidan…

-De acuerdo-asintió Kisame-. Vamos, maldito zombie ebrio…-y de nuevo enderezo a Kakuzu.

[¡Que vergüenza contigo Kakuzu! Que cosas ¬¬…]

-Konan.

-¿Si, que pasa Nagato?

-¿Qué tanto esta listo para la boda?-pregunto.

-Pues, faltaba poco para la decoración, ya estaban listas las pocas invitaciones-dijo ella.

-¿Y que falta por hacer?

-Antes de que se armara el pleito, estaba apunto de escoger el traje de Hidan, Sasori y Deidara ya estaban por hacer el pastel… Y por ultimo teníamos que encontrar un lugar para la fiesta y empezar a decorarlo.

-Ya veo. Konan llama a Sasori y Deidara y diles que sigan con lo de la boda, y después encárgate de lo de la ropa de Hidan…

-¿Crees que es seguro? Quiero decir, ¿Crees que todo va a volver a la normalidad tan rápido?

-Estoy seguro-respondió firmemente-. Estoy completamente seguro. Date prisa, yo me ocupare del lugar.

-¿Tu solo vas a poder?

-Si, pero aun así creo que necesitare llevar a alguien conmigo-declaro Pein.

-¿Quieres que yo vaya?

-No, recuerda que tú tienes que hacer.

-Oh cierto-soltó Konan algo decepcionada- ¿Entonces a quien llevaras?

[Mas al rato…]

-Zetsu, vendrás conmigo, vamonos.

-¿Y adonde?

-No preguntes, tenemos prisa-contesto Pein.

*****************

-¡No fue mi intención Sasori no danna!-decía Deidara desesperado.

-¡¿Te das cuenta que echaste a perder la relación de Kakuzu y Hidan!?-preguntaba violentamente sin prestar atención a los ruegos de Deidara.

-¡SI LO SE, LO SE PERFECTAMENTE!

-¡Ahora Kakuzu te odia a mas no poder, inclusive…!

-¡CALLESE!-exclamo Deidara casi desgarrándose la garganta-¿¡ACASO PIENSA QUE NO ME DOY CUENTA DE QUE ME ODIAN A MORIR!? ¡¿CREE QUE ME SIENTO BIEN CON ESTO!?-pregunto con el nudo en la garganta-. ¡FUE MI CULPA, SI, CULPENME…!

Sasori miraba con algo de lastima a su joven aprendiz que casi explotaba de desesperación. Fue su culpa, talvez, de que Hidan se enterara de lo de la apuesta, pero técnicamente… Tarde o temprano lo iba a saber…

-¡Máteme, si así aliviara algo de su vergüenza por mi…!-le grito Deidara a su maestro.

Sasori enfoco su vista en los ojos azules de Deidara, que en esos momentos estaban algo vidriosos… El rubio derramo una lagrima debido a la presión que sentía sobre el.

El marionetista acerco de pronto a Deidara hacia su persona, lo abrazo fuertemente y luego levantando con su mano derecha el mentón de Deidara poso su boca sobre los labios de Deidara.

Deidara derramaba algunas lágrimas mientras besaba, temblorosamente, a su maestro. El rubio abrazaba a Sasori, buscando desesperadamente refugio y perdón por haber hablado de más.

-Tranquilo Deidara…-le dijo Sasori casi en susurro-. Cálmate…-y acaricio la cabeza de su aprendiz mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba la espalda de Deidara, reconfortándolo un poco.

-Perdóneme Sasori no danna…-rogó el rubio.

-No es a mi a quien tienes que darles disculpas,-le dijo el pelirrojo-espera a que se calmen las cosas entre Kakuzu y Hidan, entonces sera cuando tendrás que ir a pedir su perdón… No actúes así, no sirve de nada actuar de ese modo, solo cálmate…

Deidara miro con tristeza a su maestro, que de nuevo lo abrazo, para calmar un poco el caos del momento.

*********************

-¿Es por aquí Itachi?

-Si, casi llegamos. Siento su chakra cerca…

-¿Estas listo Kakuzu?-pregunto Kisame- ¿Kakuzu…? Hey ¿Dónde esta ese hijo de…?

Itachi una ligera mueca de fastidio al ver que Kakuzu se había quedado un par de metros atrás de ellos.

[¿¡QUE!? ¿Itachi haciendo muecas de fastidio? DX]

-¡Que c4raj0 contigo Kakuzu! ¡¿Acaso no amas a…?!

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR QUE NO AMO A HIDAN!-exclamo Kakuzu con un estruendoso tono de voz que probablemente se oyó como a unos 100 metros de ahí (Ah si como no XD).

-Bien, parece que ya estas de vuelta Kakuzu. Sigamos-dijo Itachi-, Hidan esta cerca…

[Mmmm… daría lo que fuera por verlos actuar de ese modo XD]

***************

Hidan, que se había levantado del suelo, ahora estaba sentado sobre una gran piedra. Estaba pensando sobre volver a la casa o irse de una buena vez de ese lugar… Solo quería dejar todo atrás…

-¡Ahí esta!-murmuro Kisame que miraba a Hidan sin que este se percatara de las presencias de Itachi, Kisame y Kakuzu-¡Vamos Kakuzu, ve, ahí esta!

-Ten seguridad en ti mismo-le dijo Itachi-. Todo saldrá bien Kakuzu, tan solo ve con el…

Llego el momento de la verdad, el momento crucial. Kakuzu se armo de valor, su corazón (junto con los otros 4) estaba latiendo fuertemente. Nunca antes en su vida había sentido un temor tan grande como el que sentía en aquel momento, preferiría estar en una sangrienta pelea pero… Su amor, su infinito amor a Hidan, no podía quedarse olvidado por toda la eternidad, el tenia que estar con Hidan…

-¿¡Quien esta ahí!?-exclamo Hidan poniéndose en guardia-¿¡Eres tu de nuevo, eh Itachi!?

Y Kakuzu se dejo ver. El corazón de Hidan pareció detenerse al instante de ver a Kakuzu.

Silencio, un largo silencio… Miradas hirientes…

-Hidan…

-Kakuzu.

-¡POR FAVOR PERDONAME!-pidió Kakuzu, exclamándolo a los 4 vientos.

Hidan se extraño de la actitud de Kakuzu. Fruncía el entrecejo y miraba entrecerrando los ojos, dándole a Kakuzu una mirada impregnada con algo de rencor, pena y tristeza.

-¡Te lo pido, nunca fue mi intención herirte…!

Hidan no respondía a ninguno de los ruegos de Kakuzu. Era extraña la escena. Los papeles habían cambiado: Ahora Hidan era el callado y Kakuzu gritaba desesperado. Hidan estaba sorprendido.

-¡Si es cierto que acepte la apuesta, no lo niego!-dijo Kakuzu-. Pero… ¡No acepte el dinero! ¡NO LO ACEPTE!-confeso casi gritándolo.

Hidan miraba de reojo a Kakuzu. Le dolía verlo implorarle… pero su corazón estaba herido aun…

-¡¿Y sabes por que no lo acepte!?... ¡POR QUE, POR FIN, DESPUES DE TANTAS MISIONES Y DISCUSIONES ESTUPIDAS CONTIGO… ME DI CUENTA DE QUE… TE AMO! ¡TE AMO HIDAN!

Los violetas ojos de Hidan se abrieron como un par de ventanas cuando entra de pronto una fuerte corriente de viento. Su labio inferior temblaba, de hecho toda su persona temblaba… Sus ojos ya estaban sumergidos en lágrimas que pronto corrieron por sus mejillas, pero esta vez no por tristeza, sino por amor…

Su corazón revivió de golpe, estaba vivo de nuevo…

-Te amo Hidan… No importa si me sigues odiando… Yo en verdad, te amo…

Hidan no podía soportarlo, sentía que sus rodillas no podrian dejar de temblar y que se desplomaría en cualquier momento así que… Avanzo corriendo hacia Kakuzu, se abalanzo sobre el y lo beso.

Ambos no podrian estar mas felices.

Hidan sentía una fuerte felicidad al saber, ahora por concreto, que Kakuzu le amaba, le amaba en verdad. No podía dejar de besarlo y abrazarlo, amaba tanto a Kakuzu…

Kakuzu no podía creer que Hidan tuviera la bondad de perdonarlo, era un milagro para el… Agradecía sin parar que el destino le hubiera permitido recuperar el corazón de Hidan y, al igual que Hidan, no podía separarse de el, no podía dejar de sentirlo cerca de el, no podía dejar de tocarlo, como si tuviera miedo de volverlo a perder…

-¡Oh por Jashin, Kakuzu!-exclamo Hidan con euforia, aun llorando de la emoción y juntándose más a Kakuzu. No podía pedirle más a Jashin sama.

-Ya no llores, tonto-le dijo Kakuzu, también rebosante de felicidad-. Te ves mal llorando-y de nuevo Kakuzu lo beso, abrazándolo más estrechamente.

Y se quedaron así, abrazados, celebrando su amor, que seguramente seria eterno, tan eterno como sus vidas…

*********************

-¡Si, sabia que las cosas se arreglarían rápido!-exclamo Kisame, feliz de ver a la pareja inmortal de Akatsuki de nuevo junta.

-Era obvio-respondió Itachi-, se aman demasiado, no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro-dijo el Uchiha con algo que parecía ser emoción-. Si te fijas, se necesitan tanto que no pueden estar un día sin el otro….

-¿Cómo?

-Quiero decir que solo basto un día para que volvieran-explico Itachi un tanto divertido-. Gracioso ¿No crees?

-¡Vaya Itachi…! ¿¡Te estas riendo!?-pregunto Kisame algo sorprendido pero sin embargo feliz.

-Claro que no, es solo que… Me alegra que hayan vuelto.

-Oh Itachi, quien te conociera en verdad-dijo Kisame rodeando los hombros de Itachi con su fuerte brazo derecho.

-¿A que te refieres?-le pregunto mirándolo entrecerrando sus ojos y sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Me refiero a que, a pesar de que eres uno de los ninjas renegados más buscados y te cataloguen como un despiadado y esas cosas… Eres todo un santo-respondió Kisame sonriendo.

Itachi se sonrojo, y con algo de timidez se acerco más a Kisame, mientras que este último lo levanto en sus brazos.

-¡Bájame Kisame!-reclamo Itachi en tono de broma mientras reía suavemente.

[¡NO ME DIGAN QUE LO ANTERIOR NO ES LINDO!]

Al día siguiente…

Las cosas habían recuperado su curso. La boda seguía en pie, todo seguía en pie.

Excepto una cosa… Deidara.

El artista aun no podía dar la cara ante Hidan y kakuzu. El rubio se sentía tan poca cosa… Todo su habitual orgullo se había desplomado, se sentía tan odiado… Más de lo normal. Así que Sasori y Konan continuaron con la comida y el pastel, que era de lo más importante para la fiesta.

Konan le había conseguido ya un traje a Hidan. Los demás Akatsuki también ya tenían sus ropas listas para el gran día.

Pein, según el, tenia el lugar totalmente preparado para la fiesta después de la boda. Konan le preguntaba en donde celebrarían, pero Pein no soltaba palabra alguna.

-Oye Hidan…

-¿Si que pasa, Kisame?

-¿Puedo invitar a un par de conocidos míos?-pregunto Kisame que estaba sentado en el sofá con Itachi.

-Mmmm, claro, de todos modos no sera mucha gente…-respondió Hidan despreocupado-. No vendría mal mas invitados…

-Ok, gracias Hidan.

-Por cierto Itachi…

-¿Qué pasa Hidan?

-¿No invitaras a nadie?

-No tengo a nadie-respondió el Uchiha-, bueno si, pero… No querría venir, excepto para acabar conmigo.

-¡Oh, hablas de Sasuke…!-exclamo Hidan.

-Si…

-¡Que niño tan estupido!-exclamo Hidan tan imprudente como solía ser.

-No tiene la culpa de ser así. Claro que me gustaría invitarlo, me encantaría, pero el solo querría venir para matarme…-explico algo triste Itachi-. Además, si viniera, creo que no le haría gracia notar que la boda es… ya saben… entre dos hombres…

-¡Ah Itachi!-soltó Kisame-¡Como si Sasuke no conociera este tipo de relaciones…!

-¿Eh…?

-No me negaras que tu hermano tiene "algo" que ver con el jinchuuriki de Konoha, ese Naruto Uzumaki…-declaro atrevidamente Kisame.

Itachi se quedo atónito ante el comentario de Kisame. Pero tuvo que admitir que en parte era cierto… Se había enterado por algunas fuentes que su hermano menor tenía un vínculo "especial" con el tal Naruto Uzumaki.

-¡Oh Itachi, creo que Sasuke podría venir después de todo!-dijo Kisame.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Uno de los invitados por mi parte, sera un viejo conocido de mi aldea: Suigetsu… Este chico iba a entrar en mi vieja organización de los espadachines de la niebla, pero ese pederasta de Orochimaru lo "rapto"…

-¿Y que tiene que ver ese chico con Sasuke?

-¡Oh Itachi recuerda que Suigetsu es uno de los subordinados del nuevo equipo de tu hermano! ¡Si Suigetsu viene, que es muy probable que si, tal vez Sasuke venga con el!

Itachi estaba algo emocionado de que su hermanito viniera, pero a la vez estaba nervioso de que Sasuke se echara encima de el al apenas verlo, que era lo mas probable.

* * *

**Bueno aquí termina el capitulo 12, si tal vez estuvo cortito pero creo yo que sirvió para algo no, como un relleno antes de la gran boda… ¡Siiiii!**

**¡Así que ya saben, el próximo capitulo sera sobre la tan controversial boda…!**

**No se pierdan estos últimos episodios, por que falta el siguiente sobre la boda, y otro extra sobre la fiesta después de la boda…**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer, cuídense y dejen reviews pa´ saber su opinión!**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	13. La Boda

**Capitulo 13**

**Bien ****aquí tienen, el capitulo 13. Este capitulo la verdad me costo mucho escribirlo, pues me preocupaba el resultado y la reacción, o sea todo XD. Pero después de tanto pensarlo, decidí escribir lo que brotaba jejeje…Aun así espero que les agrade, aunque no tenga tanto sentido en si (Ya saben, luego andan diciendo: "Esta muy OOC… esta muy cursi… esta bien tonto…etc." XD) pero ya saben lo que pienso al respecto ¿O no? Jajaja. **

**Aquí tienen, disfruten.**

**

* * *

  
**

Una noche antes de la boda:

-No puedo dormir…

-Duérmete ya,-le dijo Konan-o si no vas a despertar con unas ojeras como las de Itachi…

-¡Oí eso Konan!-grito Kisame molesto que paso por ahí para irse a su habitación.

-Bueno, ve a dormir Hidan…

-¡No soy un niño!

-Pues pareces uno-respondió ella-. Como sea, buenas noches…

-Buenas noches… ¡Oye, espero Konan!

-¿Si que pasa?

-¿Mañana quienes llevaran todo?, quiero decir… ¿Cómo…?

-No te preocupes, eso es otro asunto. Lo importante es que tu y Kakuzu se casen, ¿No crees?

Hidan hizo una mueca, pero Konan tenia razón. No quería despertarse tarde ni arruinar todo…

[¡Ahh que nervios! XD]

**********************

-Y bien… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¿De que habla?, hum-murmuro Deidara.

Deidara estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada clavada en el piso. Sasori estaba de pie, arreglando un pequeño detalle de su "brazo" izquierdo.

-Tu sabes bien de que hablo. ¿Iras o no?-pregunto Sasori.

-Usted ya debería saber cual es la respuesta, hum.

-Si pregunto es por que no se, tonto-declaro mientras movía un pequeño detalle en su mano.

-¡NO VOY A IR!-respondió gritando el rubio.

Deidara se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

-No seas cobarde-le dijo Sasori ya terminando de arreglar el pequeño desperfecto de su brazo-. Mañana, en cuanto despierte Hidan, ve a disculparte…

-¡¿Cómo se le ocurre Sasori no danna!?

El pelirrojo le echo una mirada de decepción. Pero aun así, si tenia que obligarlo a hacerlo… Técnicamente no lo obligaría, por que era algo que Deidara quería hacer, pero no tenia los huev... digo el valor de hacerlo.

-Como quieras Deidara-susurro Sasori acostándose en la cama y quitándose el brazo que se había arreglado.

*********

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Nagato?

-¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Crees que podremos… Algún día…?-balbuceaba ella sin dar a entender la idea.

-¿Algún día que…?-reitero Pein frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Nada… nada, lo olvide, perdóname.

Y Konan se callo para dormirse.

"Sera… ¿Sera posible que…? ¿Konan quiere…?

***********

-Aun no puedes dormir ¿Cierto?

Itachi abrió sus ojos, que estaban débilmente cerrados para aparentar que dormía.

-No, no puedo-resoplo el Uchiha.

-¿Es por Sasuke, verdad?

-Si. Pero no te preocupes…

Kisame lanzo un pequeño gruñido de inconformidad.

-No voy a poder dormir si estas preocupado-le declaro Kisame.

-No es nada serio Kisame-reclamo Itachi-, por favor duerme, yo iré un momento a la sala, no te preocupes.

-Itachi…

Y Kisame se levanto de la cama. Itachi se incomodo al máximo. No quería molestar a Kisame, pero ya sabia que aunque le pidiera que no lo acompañara y no se preocupara, Kisame se desvelaría con el.

-No se como vas a poder levantarte mañana-comento Itachi.

-Oh vamos, hemos tenido que caminar noches enteras sin descanso en nuestras misiones…

Itachi no tuvo argumentos contra la lógica de Kisame. Así que por media madrugada ambos pasaron la noche en vela en la sala de estar, hablando de cómo seria el día siguiente…

********

Hidan dormía profundamente. Esta noche dormía en su habitación, no en la de Kakuzu, pero eso no significaba que no estaba durmiendo con el. Hidan dormía abrazado a Kakuzu. En sus sueños ya podía visualizar su gran día…

Quería ya, pero ya, unirse de por vida con Kakuzu, vivir toda la eternidad con su verdadero amor…

[¡Ayyy que cursi!]

******************

Día de la boda [En la mañana]

-¡Oh Jashin!-fue lo primero que exclamo Hidan al despertar.

Kakuzu se despertó sumamente satisfecho al ver a Hidan sonriendo y gritando de emoción. Por fin de tanto tiempo sentía una felicidad tan grande y hermosa…

-¡Oh Kakuzu!-gritaba sin parar Hidan con energía-¡Por fin…! ¡Oh Jashin!-y beso a Kakuzu con tanta emoción que ni siquiera lo hizo bien-¡Oh Jashin…!

-Cálmate Hidan-dijo Kakuzu mirándolo con cariño.

Hidan salto de la cama y en seguida salio de su cuarto para ver si sus compañeros habían despertado. Y en efecto, Sasori y Konan estaban en la cocina revisando los últimos detalles.

-¡Hidan, no puedes entrar!-le declaro Konan antes de que Hidan pudiera entrar por completo a la cocina.

-¿¡Y por que carajo no!?

-¡Aun no puedes ver el pastel!-le reclamo la mujer-. Además aun no esta listo…

Hidan suspiro fastidiado pero aun así su buen humor y felicidad no podían desaparecer.

-Ok, como digas… A propósito Konan… ¿Dónde esta mi traje?-pregunto Hidan emocionado.

-Aun no te vas a poner eso. Aun falta tiempo…

-"Aun falta tiempo"…-repitió Hidan molesto.

-Ah Hidan… ¬¬

Y Hidan se fue hacia la sala de estar para ver que se le ocurría hacer.

-¡Kisame, Itachi!-exclamo Hidan totalmente asombrado por lo que veían sus ojos.

Kisame e Itachi dormían en el sofá. Itachi dormía tranquilamente sobre Kisame cuyo brazo derecho estaba sobre la espalda de Itachi, como si estuviera cubriéndolo del frió.

-Vaya esto es como para una foto…

Hidan rió levemente y decidió despertarlos con una pequeña bromita pero algo lo impidió…

-¡Ni se te ocurra despertar a Kisame!-le amenazo Sasori que salía de la cocina.

-¡Ah que aburrido…! ¿¡Y que voy a hacer hasta la tarde!?-replico el jashinista.

-No lo se, pero no te atrevas a despertar a Kisame a menos que quieras ir a tu boda echo pedazos…

*************

-¿Qué haré…?-se preguntaba Deidara una y otra vez.

El rubio no había salido de su cuarto desde que despertó y no tenia las intenciones de salir.

Esperaría a que todos se largaran a la boda y ya vería que hacer después.

-¡Sasori no danna!-exclamo el rubio al ver que su maestro entro en la estancia-. Pensé que estaba…

-Solo vine a ver como estabas-respondió el pelirrojo-. ¿A que hora vas a salir de aquí?

-No saldré de aquí.

-Si como no…

-¡Es en serio Sasori no danna!-declaro el artista mirándolo con furia.

-Bien, si necesitas algo estoy en la cocina-y salio como si nada del cuarto.

****************

[En la tarde]

-Oh este maldito brazo…-refunfuñaba Sasori en voz baja aun arreglando su brazo izquierdo.

Sasori ya estaba vestido para la boda. Estaba muy, pero muy apuesto (Ya saben, Sasori y un traje de etiqueta es igual a: Super guapo 100 % XD)

-¿Cuándo te vas a vestir?-le pregunto el pelirrojo a Deidara.

-Le repito: No voy a ir, hum.

-Ya no actúes como un niño, por favor…

-No me importa lo que me diga Sasori no danna, no iré, hum-declaro Deidara como ultima palabra.

Deidara tenia la vista fijada en el techo, así que aun no había mirado a su maestro portando traje de etiqueta pero cuando por fin lo miro…

-Sa-Sasori no danna…

-¿Eh…?

El rubio se quedo sin palabras, con la boca medio abierta y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Sasori.

Deidara estaba embobado. Al parecer en esos momentos miraba a su maestro como si fuera una clase de ángel con un brillo alrededor de el.

-Sasori no danna-balbuceo el rubio-. Se… se ve… se ve muy bien, hum…-y se aclaro la garganta sintiéndose algo nervioso.

-Gracias-dijo Sasori sin mucho animo pero sin embargo le fascino que Deidara se quedara casi babeando al verlo vestido de gala-. Y bien… ¿Ahora si iras a la boda?-pregunto Sasori aprovechando que estaba embobado.

Deidara cerro los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

-¡No voy a ir!-dicto Deidara sin mas.

[Ahora pasando con Itachi y Kisame]

-Sabes que Itachi…

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto el Uchiha desde el tocador, se encontraba peinando su cabello.

-No me pondré el maldito saco…

-¿Y por que no?

-No me gusta, me veo muy… ridículo.

-Esta bien, si no te sientes cómodo con eso, no te lo pongas-le dijo Itachi que ya estaba saliendo del tocador.

-¿Y que tal tu Itachi, ya estas listo…?-pregunto Kisame dándose la vuelta para ver como se había vestido Itachi.

-Si, ya estoy listo.

Y kisame se quedo sin palabras, al igual que Deidara al ver a Sasori. Itachi estaba… Bueno, apuesto era decir poco…. Estaba perfecto.

Traía un saco y pantalón negro con camisa blanca y corbata roja. Se había quitado la banda. Itachi estaba irresistible…

[Todas las fans de Itachi, griten de emoción]

-Oh Kisame te ves muy bien-comento el joven Uchiha al ver a su compañero que vestía solo una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro.

Itachi camino hacia Kisame haciendo que su compañero que sonrojara.

-¿Qué te ocurre Kisame?-pregunto Itachi acomodándose la corbata.

-Nada, nada-balbuceo Kisame cerrando los ojos para no parecer idiota mirando a Itachi como una jovencita enamorada.

-Oh bien,-dijo el Uchiha.

*Kisame visión: Itachi lo miraba seductoramente con su Sharingan activado, un ligero viento le agitaba el cabello y había una brillante aura alrededor de el.

-Kisame, ¿En verdad estas bien?-pregunto Itachi ya preocupado poniendo su mano en la mejilla derecha de su compañero.

-¡En serio Itachi estoy bien!-dijo apresuradamente y avergonzado-. Es solo que… ¡Oh demonios, te ves genial!

Itachi lo miro un poco asombrado. Un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

-Gracias…-dijo Itachi suavemente-. Sera mejor que ya nos vayamos… Oh Kisame-agrego el-, por poco lo olvido…

-¿Qué?

-El obsequio…

-¡Oh si! ¡El regalo…!

[¡Hasta regalo llevaran…! X3]

-¡¿Cómo que no te vas a poner camisa!?-exclamo Konan. Al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaba vestida para la boda, traía puesto un vestido negro con accesorios color plata y zapatos de tacón a juego con el color de la ropa y traía un maquillaje ligero.

-¡No me voy a poner esa horrenda camisa!-contesto exaltado Hidan señalando la camisa que se pondría para su boda.

-Ah Hidan… ¿Entonces te vas a ir así? ¡¿Solo con el saco!?-pregunto Konan.

-Claro que si. ¿O me vas a decir que no me veo bien así?-dijo Hidan mirándose en el espejo de su tocador.

Hidan ya tenia su traje puesto: un saco y un pantalón color blanco, con zapatos a juego.

Y como siempre en su pecho colgaba su collar de Jashin.

-Bueno… Te ves bien-admitió Konan cruzando los brazos-. O sera por que ya me acostumbre a verte con el pecho descubierto... Oh por cierto, tengo que darte algo.

-¿Qué es?

Konan salio de la habitación y cuando volvió traía consigo un ramo de flores, totalmente hecho de papel.

-Toma-y le tendió el ramo de flores de papel.

-Woow, ¿¡Tu hiciste esto!?-pregunto Hidan sorprendido mirando el ramo y haciéndolo girar.

-Si…

-¡Vaya no sabia que fueras tan hábil con el papel!-declaro Hidan-. Creí que solo eran estupideces que decían los demás… ¡Pero es cierto!

Konan bufo sintiéndose un poco indignada ante el comentario.

-Oye Konan…

-Si…

-¿Kakuzu… ya esta listo…?

-Kakuzu ya se fue…

-¿¡Que!?

-Kakuzu ya esta esperándote allá, junto con Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, Pein, Zetsu y Tobi…

-¿¡Queee…!?

-Ya deja de gritar tonterías y vamonos de una vez-declaro la mujer y empujo a Hidan para salir del cuarto.

-Oh por Jashin la casa se siente tan sola…

-Si, si, apúrate o vamos a llegar tarde…

-¡Espera Konan!-exclamo Hidan con tono alardeante.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que olvidaste mencionar a alguien…

-Mencionar ¿De que?

-Deidara-dijo Hidan de repente-. ¡El, el niño rubio! ¡¿El esta allá!?

-Ahm… No.

-¿Y eso?

-Hidan, no se si no lo has notado… Pero el no ira, nos dijo hace días que el no iría…

Hidan se quedo atónito. Ahora que lo pensaba… desde aquel día en que se entero sobre la apuesta no había hablado o tan siquiera mirado a Deidara.

Y también, ahora que lo pensaba…

-¿¡PERO POR QUE CARAJO NO IRA!?

-Bueno… Ya sabes, se sintió muy culpable por que por el casi te separas de Kakuzu, y aunque ustedes dos volvieran… El no pudo verte a la cara…

Hidan no sabia como reaccionar ni que pensar.

-Ese estupido-murmuro Hidan con la cabeza gacha-. Es un idiota…

-Hidan…

-¿¡EN DONDE ESTA DEIDARA!?

-Creo… creo que esta en su habitación-respondió Konan algo confundida.

Hidan le dio el ramo a Konan y fue a buscar a Deidara.

-Ese estupido…

TOC TOC.

-¿Qué…? Creí que todos ya se habían ido-murmuro Deidara extrañado-. Sasori no danna debió haber olvidado algo…

Y el rubio se levanto para abrir la puerta y se quedo en shock cuando vio a la persona que tocaba la puerta.

-Hi…Hidan…-Deidara tenia su único ojo visible muy abierto y su boca medio abierta. Estaba paralizado y la verdad no sabia que hacer: Si cerrar la puerta de un golpe o quedarse ahí para ver que le decía Hidan.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose unos segundos.

-Sera mejor que vigile a esos dos, podrian destruir la casa-dijo Konan dejando el ramo de flores sobre el sofá y dirigiéndose a ver que sucedía con esos dos.

-¿¡VAS A HABLAR O NO!? ¿¡O EMPIEZO YO!?-exclamo Hidan con el semblante ceñudo.

-Por favor déjame…

-¡NO TE HAGAS EL DEBIL AHORA!

-¿Qué…?

-¡¿Crees que me voy a creer que hiciste a un lado tu orgullo y que tu actitud se derrumbo…!?

-Hidan…

-Mira ni siquiera te reclame por que fuiste tu el que hablo sobre lo de la apuesta…

Deidara solo miraba a Hidan sorprendido.

-No tienes por que hacerte la victima ahora…

-¡NO ME HAGO LA VICTIMA!-respondió gritando Deidara, al fin reaccionando al fin.

Hidan sonrió.

-¡Entonces ya no seas idiota y ven conmigo!-declaro Hidan.

-¿Qué dices…?

-Que vengas conmigo, ya falta poco para que empiece la boda…

-Lo siento pero no puedo ir…

-¿¡Y POR QUE CARAJO NO!?

-¿¡QUE ACASO TE DIO AMNESIA O QUE!?-respondió el rubio-. ¡POR MI CULPA TE ENTERASTE DE LO ESTUPIDA APUESTA, POR MI CASI TERMINAS CON KAKUZU Y POR MI HAS SUFRIDO ESTUPIDECES…!

Hidan se quedo en silencio.

-Tal vez… Tienes razón, niño rubio…

-¿Eh?

-Por tu culpa casi mi relación con Kakuzu se va a la mierda, por ti he sufrido varias tonterías-admitió el Jashinista-, por ti me entere de lo de la apuesta… Pero…

-¿Pero que?-dijo Deidara también con el semblante ceñudo.

-Pero si no hubiera sido por ti, nunca hubiera comprobado que Kakuzu me amaba en verdad…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué… que quieres decir?

-¡Ah idiota! ¡Si no lo entiendes no te lo voy a decir…!

RING. Deidara entendió el mensaje.

-Así que si acaso querías que te diera mi perdón, ya estas absuelto de tu culpa-y acercándose a Deidara le dio ligero golpe en la cabeza.

Deidara se quedo atónito.

-¿Lo dices en serio, Hidan?

-¡Ahhh… joder contigo! ¡¿Acaso quieres que te de un papel que diga que ya estas perdonado!? ¡APURATE A VESTIRTE!

-¡NO ME DES ORDENES!-reclamo el rubio y sin embargo fue a su armario buscando rápidamente algo de ropa.

-¿Qué paso…? ¿Están bien?-pregunto Konan al llegar a la habitación.

-Si, todo esta bien… ¡Solo hay que esperar a que la señorita termine de arreglarse!

-¡Cállate Hidan!-grito Deidara desde el baño.

-Ah al menos las cosas entre ustedes se arreglaron-dijo Konan aliviada.

[10 minutos después]

-Bien ya estoy listo…-anuncio Deidara llegando a la sala de estar donde Hidan y Konan estaban esperándolo. Deidara traía un elegante traje con corbata azul. Se había quitado la habitual banda ninja y en su lugar se había puesto una banda color negro y se había dejado todo el cabello suelto.

-¡LA VERDAD NO TE TARDASTE MAS POR QUE NO PUDISTE ENCONTRAR QUE MAS HACER…!

-¡HIDAN…!

-¡Ya déjense de niñerías!-espeto Konan aunque sabia que su disputa era solo de broma-. ¡Oh vamos a llegar tarde…! Ya se deben de estar preguntando donde estamos…

-¿¡Y como nos vamos a ir…!?

-Pues yo tenia planeado irnos en un transporte que Sasori y yo conseguimos… ¡Pero creo que llegaremos aun mas tarde…!

-Calma,-dijo Deidara-. Yo tengo el transporte perfecto y llegaremos rápido… ¡Vamos!

Ya afuera de la casa:

-Bien… Por favor retrocedan un par de pasos…

Deidara traía una bolita de arcilla, hizo que la boca de su mano izquierda masticara dicho material y de ahí surgió una bella figura de un elegante ave.

-Ahora…-y Deidara lanzo la figurita y rápidamente hizo un sello de mano y la anterior figurita se transformo en una gran escultura de arcilla-. Bien, suban, rápido…

-¿En verdad esto es seguro?-pregunto Konan algo nerviosa observando la gran figura de Deidara.

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Súbete ya, no te va a pasar nada!

Hidan no tardo ni dudo mucho en subir a la figura de arcilla.

[No se me ocurrió otra forma mas "interesante" de llevar a Hidan a la boda, XD]

-¡Vamos Konan!-dijo Hidan a Konan.

-¡Esta bien…! ¡Pero si nos llega a pasar algo, te juro Deidara que…!

-Si, si… Ok vamonos-y la gran figura agito sus alas y se elevo lentamente del piso.

[Mientras tanto…]

-¿Por qué se tardara tanto…?-pregunto Sasori algo fastidiado.

-Ojala que llegue pronto-comento Kisame-. No me agrada mucho este lugar que digamos…-y Kisame volteo a mirar al sacerdote Jashinista y a los cuantos invitados por parte de Hidan que también eran Jashinistas, que se miraban igual de desquiciado que Hidan cuando hacia sus rituales para Jashin.

Y mientras los demás seguían hablando, Kakuzu estaba absorto en sus pensamientos… Ya no podía sentir mas ansiedad…

"Hidan…"

-Vale mas que Hidan se apresure, o si no Kakuzu saldrá corriendo de nervios y se arrepentirá-dijo Kisame tratando de animar un poco la tensión.

-Kisame, por favor-murmuro Itachi.

-¡¿Qué dijiste Kisame!?-reclamo Kakuzu indignado.

-No te lo tomes en serio, solo era una broma… Es que todo el mundo esta muy tenso, miren hasta Tobi esta calmado-y todos voltearon a ver a Tobi que estaba sentado a un lado de Zetsu.

Kakuzu recordó aquella pesadilla que tuvo, aquella en donde salía huyendo de la boda…

"No, esa fue una estupidez, claro que no voy a hacer eso…"

[Ah por cierto, Kakuzu trae el tradicional traje de novio color negro, lo único diferente era que no traía esa cosa cubriéndole el cabello, lo traía suelto pero aun así traía la mascarilla]

-Ah pero si aun no empieza…

-Oh tiene razón Lord Orochimaru, aun no ha empezado.

-Esa voz es de…-murmuro Kisame-¡OROCHIMARU!

Y todos voltearon la cabeza a la entrada del lugar. Orochimaru iba entrando seguido de su fiel secuaz Kabuto. Orochimaru venia muy elegante, un saco y un pantalón algo entallado color negro y una rara especie de corbata morada. Kabuto venia con sencillo pantalón negro con una camisa púrpura.

[Se nota que no tengo creatividad para la ropa ¬¬]

-¡Orochimaru!-se extraño Itachi.

-¿Se atrevieron a invitarlo?-pregunto Sasori a Itachi y Kisame.

-¡Pero nosotros nunca…!-balbuceo Kisame.

-Nosotros no invitamos a Orochimaru-declaro Itachi seriamente-. No tengo idea de cómo…

-¡Wiiii!-exclamo Tobi-¡Si Orochimaru si vino…!

-¡Tobi!-dijo Kisame entre dientes-¡¿Tu fuiste el que…?!

-¡Si! ¿Acaso no es bueno? ¡Tobi invito a Orochimaru por que le pareció feo no invitarlo! ¡Así que como Tobi es un buen chico, Tobi invito a Orochimaru!

-Juro que en cuanto volvamos a la casa le daré una…

-Ya no queda mas que hacer…-dijo Itachi.

-¡Hace mucho que no te miraba Pein!-saludo Orochimaru.

-Si, hace mucho tiempo que no nos mirábamos…

-No puedo creer que Pein le hable-murmuro Kisame.

-Kisame, puede ser que Orochimaru no sea el tipo mas normal del mundo, créeme desde la ultima vez note que cambio…

-Como digas Itachi…

-¿¡Cuando van a llegar!?-dijo de nuevo Sasori.

[Mientras tanto…]

-¿Ya casi llegamos?-pregunto Konan mareada por al altura.

-Si ya casi-respondió Hidan mirando el paisaje.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo Hidan?

-¿Qué?

-¿No estas nervioso…?

-¡Claro que no!

-¿No te sientes nervioso, al pensar que te vas a casar…?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Oh por Jashin, estar con Kakuzu por toda la eternidad…! ¡No me podría pasar algo mejor que esto!

Deidara abrió mucho sus ojos, estaba sorprendido de la actitud de Hidan.

-Bueno si yo fuera tu… Si me sentiría nervioso…

-¿¡Tu…!? ¡No lo creo…!

-No, en serio…

-¡Si como digas Deidara…!

Y llegaron.

-¿Qué es eso…?-dijo Orochimaru al notar que la gran figura de arcilla de Deidara había aterrizado.

-Deidara…-murmuro Sasori sumamente asombrado.

-¡Woow Deidara si vino!-exclamo Kisame.

-Sabia que solo era una rabieta-dijo Sasori cruzando los brazos.

-Hidan…-susurro Kakuzu sintiendo sus corazones latir con fuerza.

Hidan bajo rápidamente de la gran figura de arcilla para ayudar a Deidara a bajar a Konan.

-Con cuidado… ¡Ya esta! Ya estas en tierra Konan.

-Que alivio… Toma tu ramo.

-Oh si, gracias Konan.

-Ahora, Hidan es tu momento…

-Oh por Jashin…

-Ahora si estas nervioso-dijo Deidara.

-¡Claro que no!-y dicho eso respiro profundo y pensando solo en ya estar al lado de Kakuzu entro con decisión al templo de su amada iglesia de Jashin.

Todo el mundo tenia los ojos puestos en Hidan, que a decir verdad se puso un poquito nervioso al ver que todos lo miraban. Pero en cuanto miro a Kakuzu nada mas le importo (cursi…).

-¡Oh Hidan se ve divino!-cuchicheo Orochimaru a Sasori, quien no estaba tan cómodo de que su antiguo compañero estuviera sentado con el.

-Hasta en su boda no se dispuso a ponerse una camisa-comento el lado blanco de Zetsu.

-¿Qué dices Zetsu?-pregunto Tobi.

-No dijo nada-respondió el otro lado de Zetsu.

-Pero claro que dije algo, lo que dije fue…

-Ya cállate, que ya va a empezar.

Y al fin Hidan estaba frente a Kakuzu. Ambos se miraban como si todo fuese un maravilloso sueño…

-Bonito ramo-le dijo Pein a Konan cuando la chica tomo asiento junto a el.

Y paso la ceremonia, algo rara, hasta el momento crucial, el único que en opinión de todos los Akatsuki, era el normal en todas las bodas:

-Hidan aceptas…

-¡Por Jashin, claro que si!

-Kakuzu aceptas…

El corazón de Hidan parecía apunto de estallar de la emoción.

-Acepto.

-Así pues, por el poder que me confiere Jashin-sama, los declaro unidos de por vida…

Y al instante de terminar la frase Hidan se abalanzo sobre Kakuzu, bajo su mascarilla y junto sus labios con los de el.

* * *

**Bien aquí termina el capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado, ¡PERO AH NO PIENSEN QUE AQUÍ SE ACABA EL ASUNTO! ¡Aun falta la recepción, eh!**

**Bueno si quieren leerla o no es su decisión, además tengo planeado hacer una secuela de esto (Como, la luna de miel… Creo que sera un One-shot lleno de "acción física")**

**¡Hasta el próximo, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER y dejen reviews pa´ saber tu opinión!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	14. El fin

**Ultimo Capitulo**

**Bueno… Aquí tienen el ultimo capitulo. Espero que les guste y que hayan disfrutado de este fic.**

**Muchas gracias por seguirle la pista a este intento de fanfic XD, en serio muchas gracias, les mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo.  
**

**Y como saben siempre habrá algún toque de OOC, algunas tonterías, cositas cursis y pervertidas jajaja ^^**

**Sin más preámbulos, disfruten del final...**

**

* * *

  
**

Después de lo que parecieron largos días incluso hasta años…

-¡Ya despéguense de una buena vez!-exclamo de pronto Sasori ya desesperado por tener que esperar tanto.

Todos voltearon a ver al pelirrojo, atónitos ante la inesperada declaración.

-¡Sasori no danna!-exclamo sorprendido Deidara.

Hidan no le puso atención, no podía dejar de abrazar con fuerza a su ya esposo… (Vaya se oye bien raro). Los Akatsuki a pesar de la vergüenza provocada por el atrevido comentario de Sasori, aplaudieron, algunos animadamente y otros apenas, a la feliz pareja de recién casados.

La pareja de inmortales de Akatsuki avanzo por el pasillo principal para salir del lugar y mientras lo hacían recibieron las felicitaciones:

-Felicidades-exclamo Kisame dando unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda de Kakuzu.

-Felicidades-dijo Itachi sonriendo suavemente aun aplaudiendo, aunque levemente.

-Felicidades, hum-felicito Deidara.

-Felicidades-dijo Sasori y agrego-: Discúlpenme…-murmuro Sasori apenado.

-¡Ah muchas felicidades!-dijo Orochimaru pomposamente tomado de la mano de Kabuto que también los felicito.

-Felicidades-dijeron al mismo tiempo los 2 lados de Zetsu.

-¡WIIIIII! ¡Siiiii, felicidades!-exclamo Tobi agitando los brazos, sumamente emocionado.

-Felicidades-felicitaron Pein y Konan.

Y salieron del lugar seguidos de los demás.

-¡Wiiii!-exclamaba Tobi cuando ya estaba afuera de la iglesia, lanzando arroz alrededor de la pareja de recién casados (aun sigo creyendo que se oye raro)

-¿¡De donde rayos saco Tobi esa canasta?! Hum-le pregunto Deidara.

La pregunta quedo en el aire.

-¿Por qué siempre que pregunto algo sobre Tobi me ignoran…hum?

-Reitero-dijo Orochimaru tomado de la mano a Kabuto-¡Hidan se ve divino! ¿No es así Kabuto?

-Felicidades Hidan-dijeron en unísono los amigos de este que también eran devotos a Jashin-. ¡Jashin sama en verdad que hizo el milagro!

-¡Gracias!-fue lo único que pudo alcanzar a decir pues Orochimaru quiso felicitarlo en persona.

-Oh Hidan, muchas felicidades, te ves divino-empezó a decir el sannin sin soltar la mano de Kabuto-. Ah por cierto, gracias por invitarme, nunca me espere esto…

"Ni yo tampoco…" pensó Hidan.

[Ah Orochimaru con su "divino" XD]

-Ahm, si de nada-contesto Hidan sin saber que decir.

-¡Ah Kakuzu…!-exclamo Orochimaru al ver al "novio" (XD)-. ¡Oh Kakuzu, hace años que no te miro! Y cuando por fin vuelvo a saber de ti… ¡Resulta que me invitas a tu boda…!

[Ah que linda ocasión para ver a viejos colegas, XD]

-¡Oye Hidan!-exclamo una fuerte voz. Era Kisame.

-¿¡Que pasa!?-contesto Hidan gritando lo mas alto posible.

-¿Acaso no vas a lanzar el ramo?

-¡Oh si, por Jashin, tiene razón!-y cerrando los ojos lanzo el hermoso ramo de papel que le había dado Konan.

El ramo voló casi en cámara lenta. Giro como 2 veces… Y descendió lentamente hasta caer en las manos que nunca se esperaban atraparlo…

-¡¿Qué!? ¡Hum!

-¿¡Que…!?-exclamo Sasori totalmente aterrado.

-¡Parece que vas a ser el próximo en casarte Sasori!-exclamo Kisame sonriendo y sumamente divertido por la cara de Deidara que había puesto el rubio al atrapar el ramo.

Deidara lanzo el ramo de vuelta, totalmente asustado y fue a parar a las manos de Konan. La chica se quedo algo perpleja y bueno Pein, bueno… Ya se imaginaran…

-¡Kisame!-se escucho de pronto una voz juvenil. Un muchacho delgado se aproximaba corriendo a lo lejos.

-¡Oh debe ser Suigetsu!

-¡Kisame…!-y el joven por fin llego. El joven Suigetsu llego jadeando y tomando al instante un buen sorbo de agua del vaso que traía consigo.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir…

-Si, también pensé eso. Por suerte Sasuke me…

Itachi reacciono abruptamente al apenas oír el nombre de su hermano menor, volteo a ver al joven Suigetsu y sintió una fea sensación en todo su ser.

-¿Eh…? ¿Qué pasa, tengo algo en la cara?-pregunto Suigetsu extrañado mirando a Itachi.

Itachi no podía evitar ponerse nervioso, pero en estos momentos tenia que ser más fuerte que nada.

-¿Qué le sucede?-pregunto Suigetsu a Kisame, hablándole al oído.

-Oh nada, nada…-dijo Kisame mirando a Itachi-. Oye respecto a Sasuk…

-¡Oh esto es por Sasuke!-exclamo el joven riendo ligeramente mientras se rascaba la nuca-. Si, ahí viene…

Itachi sintió como si un fuerte chorro de agua fría le cayera en la mera cara.

-Tranquilo Itachi…

-Ah no se preocupen-dijo Suigetsu-, Sasuke prometió que no iba a pelear…

-¿En serio?

-Dijo que no haría nada, sino hasta que se acabara todo el barullo, entonces mataría a Itachi…-dijo Suigetsu como si nada después de haberle dado otro sorbo a su contenedor de agua (Le voy a decir mejor vaso XD)-. ¡Oh ahí viene…!

Y en efecto, allá venia el menor de los Uchiha, seguido de sus compañeros de equipo, Karin y Juugo.

-Oye por cierto Kisame-sempai… ¿Quiénes son los del feliz matrimonio?-pregunto Suigetsu sonriendo.

Itachi no podía dejar de sentir un frió nervio dentro de el… Siempre que oía el nombre de Sasuke, ahí estaba ese viejo conflicto… Ahí estaba…

-Suigetsu…-dijo una gélida y calmada voz.

-¡Oh Sasuke!

Sasuke llego, miro a Kisame con indiferencia y solo se dispuso a quedarse a un lado de Suigetsu, luego paso su mirada a los demás Akatsuki que hablaban y luego se detuvo un momento en la pareja de recién casados, luego poso su mirada un instante en Orochimaru, a quien había intentado matar… Y al final miro a su hermano mayor y aunque solo fueron unos escasos segundos, la mirada que le dio fue una mirada que gritaba odio y reclamaba venganza.

-Bien, creo es hora de irnos-declaro Pein-. Vamonos…

-¿Qué, ya nos vamos?-balbuceo Kisame-. Espero que la recepción no este muy lejos…

-¿Estas bien Sasuke?-le pregunto Suigetsu al joven Uchiha.

-Si.

-Oh bien, pensé que estabas enojado-menciono aliviado el joven de cabello claro-¡Ah ya me lo esperaba…!-exclamo de pronto Suigetsu al darse cuenta de que su compañera de equipo, Karin, miraba maravillada a Itachi y Sasori-. Una sola mirada sobre un chico guay y se enloquece ¬¬.

-Sasori no danna…

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió Sasori.

-Esa chica no le quita la mirada de encima, hum-le dijo Deidara mientras veía de reojo a la mencionada joven.

-¿Cuál chica?-pregunto el pelirrojo algo fastidiado.

-Esa chica con anteojos, no para de hacerle señas y coqueteos… Y parece que también…

-¿Qué te he dicho que hagas en estos casos?

-"Que sea amable y controle la situación…"-dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras con tono aburrido-. Pero Sasori no danna…

-¡Ya cálmate Deidara, solo ignórala!-le espeto Sasori-. Dios… Parece que te gusta celarme…

-¿¡Que…!?

-No te preocupes Itachi, todo saldrá bien-decía Kisame tratando de calmar a su compañero-. Te aseguro que cuando todo esto termine Sasuke ni recordara que quiere luchar contigo…

-No quiere luchar conmigo, quiere matarme…

-¡No pienses en eso Itachi!-soltó Kisame-. ¡Al fin al cabo, esto es una boda…! Pasemos un buen rato ¿Si?

[Ya, en la fiesta o recepción o como se llame…]

-¡WIII, Tobi bailara mucho en esta fiesta!-exclamo el Akatsuki de la mascara naranja, moviéndose animadamente.

Los demás apenan iban entrando en el lugar de la recepción…

El lugar no estaba ni más ni menos que en la aldea de la lluvia, la aldea natal y que controlaba Pein.

-Ya veo que no tuviste problemas en conseguir este lugar…-le dijo Konan mirando alrededor.

Era un enorme, bueno no tan grande, pero si estaba bien proporcionalmente. Estaba decorado elegantemente, con color blanco y plateado. Ahí estaba, en una larga mesa, el gran pastel hecho por Sasori, Deidara y Konan. Un montón de flores rodeaban la mesa principal donde tomarían asiento Kakuzu y Hidan.

-Así es, fue fácil-respondió el ásperamente.

Hidan entro, casi pegado a su esposo (Insisto se oye raro… XD). Se quedo algo asombrado por el lugar tan elaborado, nunca se espero eso.

-Ahm Pein…-empezó a balbucear Hidan cuando el albino quiso darle las gracias-. Bueno yo… ¡Ah carajo…! ¡Gracias…!-exclamo Hidan sumamente incomodo.

-Pein, gracias... En cuanto pueda te pagare esto…

-No tienes que pagarme nada-respondió el líder secamente y aun así sonaba sincero.

Y el líder de Akatsuki se retiro junto con Konan.

-Sasori no danna, ¿bailara conmigo, hum?-le pregunto juguetonamente Deidara.

-Claro que no…

-Hum… ¬¬

-¡PERO YO SI PUEDO BAILAR CONTIGO SEMPAI!-anuncio a todo pulmón Tobi.

-¡CALLATE TOBI…!

-Bien, aquí nos sentaremos... ¿Estas bien Itachi? ¿Itachi…?

-Ni yo mismo lo se-contesto el Uchiha tomando asiento.

Kisame miro con preocupación el rostro de su compañero, que estaba completamente acongojado.

-¡Que bonito lugar!-soltó Suigetsu al notar el salón.

Suigetsu fue a buscar una mesa, seguido de su equipo. Sasuke seguía con su semblante neutro, Karin seguía mirando ávidamente a Itachi y a Sasori y en cuanto a Juugo, el miraba sin ninguna emoción concreta a toda la gente de ahí.

-Muy lindo lugar-declaro Orochimaru sin soltar de la mano a Kabuto-. Algún día Kabuto…

-¿Si Lord Orochimaru?

-Oh lo olvide, vamos a sentarnos…

Y tomaron asiento en la mesa que estaba a un lado de la mesa donde se encontraban Itachi y Kisame.

-¡Oh por dios! ¿Qué le pasa a Itachi?-pregunto Orochimaru angustiado al ver la cara de Itachi.

-Nada serio-contesto Kisame con algo de hostilidad al ver la cara de Orochimaru.

Kabuto miro a Kisame con lo que parecía ser intriga y después le dijo a su amo:

-No se preocupe Lord Orochimaru, Itachi se encuentra bien de salud-explico Kabuto calmando los nervios de Orochimaru-, debe ser una cuestión emocional…

-De acuerdo, pero Itachi, si te sientes mal solo dilo y Kabuto te revisara, ¿Verdad Kabuto?

-Ahm… Si, así es-respondió el joven haciendo una sonrisa algo falsa-. No se preocupen, si Itachi se empieza a sentir mal de salud yo lo atenderé-y le dio a Kisame una mirada maliciosa.

Y Orochimaru junto con su Kabuto tomaron asiento.

-Vaya parece que Orochimaru no se rinde respecto a tu hermano-comento Suigetsu.

Sasuke no contesto, se limito a tomar una de las copas que estaban ahí en la mesa y se sirvió un poco de agua, de la jarra que también estaba ahí (ni modo que en donde… ¬¬)

-Esto es estilo, tomar agua en una elegante copa-dijo Suigetsu sonriendo y agitando su copa de agua-. ¡Hey Juugo…! ¡Habla o haz algo!

El joven lo miro y solo dijo:

-Me gustan esas flores-se limito a decir.

-¿Cuáles flores? ¡Oh si, ya las veo…! Si, que suerte que Kisame me invito, oh por cierto tengo que ir a darle mis felicitaciones a los novios… Oigan a propósito, aquí esta muy tranquilo… ¿Dónde esta Karin?

-Kakuzu…

-¿Si?-respondió Kakuzu.

-¿Qué haremos después de esto…?

-No se… Podríamos ir a viajar… Ir por el mundo… Lo que sea… ¿Qué te gustaría hacer…?-le pregunto mientras tomaba su mano izquierda.

-No lo se… Oh Jashin, mientras este contigo y crea en Jashin-sama todo estará bien-y bajándole de nuevo la mascarilla empezó a besarlo suavemente.

[Que romántico… XD]

-Tengo que ir al tocador hum, ahora vuelvo Sasori no danna.

-Ok…

Y el rubio se puso de pie y se dirigió al tocador, pero cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos de llegar al tocador se topo con una chica pelirroja con anteojos.

-¿Tu eres novia del chico pelirrojo…?-inquirió la chica, abordándolo con brusquedad.

¿¡NOVIA!? WTF?!?

-¡Mira niña! ¡NO SOY MUJER EN PRIMER LUGAR!-reclamo Deidara molesto, muy, muy molesto.

-¿¡Que…!?

-¡Como oíste, niña! ¡Ahora si me disculpas…!-y siguió su camino al baño.

-Eh… eh… Es… es… un chico…-balbuceo Karin totalmente atónita al enterarse de la gran realidad, quedándose boquiabierta un buen rato.

"Estupida… ¡¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto!?" pensó furioso el rubio mientras se veía en el espejo y se acomodaba el largo cabello.

*******************

Mas tarde…

-Que creatividad tuvieron Sasori y Deidara...-ironizo Kisame-. El mismo postre de siempre, dango.

-Pero este es diferente Kisame-dijo Itachi suavemente, que al fin había recuperado la compostura-. Fíjate bien…

Sasuke no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su hermano mayor. Ya había terminado la cena. Sasuke había terminado de cenar rápidamente y no se atrevía a tocar el postre. Observaba como su hermano platicaba amenamente con Kisame, como Itachi comía su dango con salsa agridulce… Entre mas veía a su hermano, mas coraje y odio sentía… Ya no podía esperar a que terminara eso y empezar su venganza.

-Hey Sasuke… ¿No vas a comer tu dango?-pregunto Suigetsu comiendo una de las 3 bolitas de su dango.

-No. Puedes tomarlo si quieres-respondió Sasuke.

-¡Bien!

-Estupida chica…-murmuraba Deidara sosteniendo su dango.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?

-Esa chica, la que le mencione… Es una tonta…

-¿Y por que lo dices?

-¡Además de estar acosándolo, me pregunto que si tenia algo que ver con usted, pensó que era una mujer!

Sasori lo miro gélidamente.

-Seamos sinceros Deidara, eso no es una novedad…

WTF!?!

-¿Qué tanto jaleo traen esos dos?-se pregunto Konan mirando a lo lejos a Sasori y Deidara.

-Seguramente algo tendrá que ver con esa chica del equipo del hermano de Itachi-respondió Pein con voz seria.

Konan miro un momento a su compañero. Cada vez sentía algo mas fuerte por el…

-¿Konan…?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, si…-y la chica lanzo un suspiro.

Acto seguido. Los camareros (Si, había camareros) llevaron botellas de champagne (Si, champagne) a cada una de las mesas.

Era la hora del tradicional brindis…

-¿Me podría traer un poco de sidra?-pidió Kisame a uno de los camareros.

-¿Sidra…?-repitió Itachi.

-Si, para ti. No quiero que te pongas ebrio… Ya sabes como te afecta el alcohol…

-¿En serio?-pregunto Itachi extrañado.

Hidan y Kakuzu estaban en su propio planeta de felicidad, sinceramente ni ponían atención a todas las estupideces que ocurrían mientras ellos estaban en sus asuntos nupciales. Acto seguido…

Hidan lleno la copa de Kakuzu y Kakuzu lleno la de el.

-Hey Kakuzu-susurro Hidan-¿Qué puedo decir…?

-No lo se-respondió.

-Ahm…-balbuceo unos momentos mientras aun tenia su copa alzada, según el ya estaba listo para dar una palabras.

-Bueno, lo único que podemos decir es que...-dijo Kakuzu interrumpiendo a su indeciso novio-les agradecemos mucho y… especialmente a nuestro líder, Pein, por habernos dado gran parte de su apoyo…

-¿¡Y nosotros que!?-reclamo Deidara desde su mesa, haciendo morirse de la vergüenza a Sasori.

-Admito, si, también ustedes-agrego Kakuzu incomodo-. Gracias a todos… Creo que es todo lo que puedo decir…

-¡Oh por dios Kakuzu, casi me haces llorar!-exclamo Kisame con sarcasmo.

Los demás rieron (A excepción de Sasuke y Juugo).

-¡Si, si, no soy muy bueno dando discursos…!-reclamo Kakuzu.

-¡Salud!-dijo Konan para disparar el brindis y callarles la boca.

Y todos bebieron de sus respectivas copas.

-¿Sabes que Kakuzu…?

-¿Qué pasa Hidan?

-Ya quiero probar ese pastel…

-Como tú quieras…

Hidan se puso en pie y tomo el cuchillo para partir el pastel de una vez por todas.

-Vaya, hicieron buen trabajo…-comento Hidan observando el pastel.

Tenía tres niveles, de betún blanco, adornado con pequeñas rosas rojas alrededor y en la cima reposaban unas figurillas que parecían ser los novios.

-¿Estos somos Kakuzu y yo? Parece que los hizo Deidara…

Y se dispuso a cortar una rebanada del pastel sin avisar a todo el mundo que lo haría.

-¡Hey, Hidan, ni se te ocurra cortarlo aun! ¡Espérame…!-exclamo Deidara.

-¿Por qué te tengo que esperar, eh?-reclamo Hidan al instante.

[Todos tenían la vista puesta en ellos 2 y ellos ni sus luces]

-Yo hice posible tu pastel, ingrato, solo cállate y observa-Hidan puso su habitual cara de fastidio mientras el rubio hizo su habitual sello de mano cuando iba a explotar sus figuras y en efecto lo hizo.

Las pequeñas figurillas que decoraban el pastel explotaron, no arruinando el pastel afortunadamente, en una muy entretenida y bonita explosión.

-¿Así que esto es lo que tenias preparado? ¿Eh?-dijo Hidan fingiendo no muy bien que digamos un tono despectivo, por que por supuesto que le había gustado el detalle de Deidara.

[Ya después de eso…]

-Oye ¿Y no vas a abrir los regalos?-pregunto Konan a Hidan, el jashinista se encontraba en la mesa de Pein y Konan.

-Ahm… No, quiero verlos luego-respondió sin prestarle demasiada atención al asunto-. Discúlpame ahora vengo…

Y fue con Kakuzu, que por un breve momento, fue a hablar con Kisame.

-Oigan, ¿No van a bailar…?

-¿Eh?

-Konan nos dijo que ustedes iban a…

-¿Cómo pudo decir eso sin avisarnos?-menciono Kakuzu ceñudo.

-No importa Kakuzu, bailaremos…

-Pero Hidan, no se bailar-contesto el "novio" poniéndose tenso.

-¡Ah eso no importa!

[Y ahí lo lleva…]

-¡Konan! ¿Qué demonios vamos a bailar?-pregunto Hidan al llegar a su mesa, casi arrastrando a Kakuzu.

-Oh si, eso… Lo siento lo olvide, entonces ¿Si quieres bailar…?

-¡Es una fiesta, por el amor a Jashin!-espeto Hidan exaltándose- ¡Claro que quiero bailar!

-Umm bueno… Ven conmigo Hidan…

Y la chica se puso en pie, llevándose a Hidan con ella, dejando solos a Pein y Kakuzu.

[Después de unos cuantos minutos y un largo e incomodo silencio entre Kakuzu y Pein, ambientado por supuesto por la música que había]

-Bien ya esta…

-Ven Kakuzu-dijo Hidan muy animado.

-Pero Hidan…

Y Hidan llevo a Kakuzu hacia la pista de baile, Kakuzu se moría de vergüenza pero en cuanto vio la cara de Hidan, que estaba que no soportaba mas felicidad, toda la pena se fue volando…

Las luces se apagaron, dejando solo una suave luz sobre los novios.

[Que nervios, la verdad…]

Hidan se recargo sobre el pecho de Kakuzu, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio y susurrándole al oído:

-No tengas miedo…

Y empezó la música. Kakuzu se dejo llevar lentamente por Hidan, olvidándose del mundo y escuchando solo la letra de la canción que bailaban a un ritmo suave…

"Fly me to the moon... And let me play among the stars..."

-¿Estas bien, Kakuzu?-pregunto Hidan casi en susurro con los ojos cerrados.

-Si…

"Let me see what spring is like on Júpiter and mars... In other words, hold my hand... In other words, darling, kiss me..."

-Oh Jashin, esto parece un sueño… Vaya ya dejaste de temblar.

-¿Estaba temblando? Perdóname…

-No importa, esta bien-y miro a Kakuzu directamente a los ojos, sintiendo una fuerte corriente de atracción y amor.

"Let me sing forever more...You are all I long for, all I worship and adore…"

-¿En serio no te molesta que...?

-¡De verdad, al contrario me encanta que seas así…!

"In other words… Please be true..."

-¿Por que...?

-Por que... ¡Ah no se exactamente por que! Pero eso demuestra que…

-¿Qué prueba eso…?

-Eso prueba que eres tú…

-¿Solo eso…?

"In other words… I love you…"

Hidan no respondió y volvió a recargar su cabeza en el pecho de Kakuzu, bailando tranquilamente y deseando que ese momento nunca se terminara.

[Ah que romántico…]

Después del baile de los novios:

-¡Oh por dios Hidan, te veías divino al bailar…!-felicito Orochimaru sosteniendo en su mano izquierda una copa de martini.

Hidan y Kakuzu estaban en la mesa de Kisame e Itachi, a la cual también se había anexado Orochimaru.

-Espero que Zetsu los haya grabado, en cuanto vuelva a casa voy a mandar a vender el video-comento Kisame, bromeando por supuesto.

[Lo que daría por tener ese video…]

-Creo que esta fiesta tiene que animarse, hum…-anuncio Deidara al llegar a la mesa-. Voy a pedir que pongan música interesante…

-¿Vas a bailar?

-Por supuesto…

[4 minutos después…]

Empezó a sonar la música, una mezcla movida justo para ponerse a bailar. Las luces se apagaron para dar paso a un juego de luces de colores y las pequeñas luces de la bola disco que apareció de repente (Si, de repente)

-Levántese Sasori no danna, vamos a bailar, hum.

-Estas loco, claro que…

-Bailara conmigo-dicto el rubio jalándolo y arrastrándolo ágilmente a la pista de baile.

Sasori tenía sus ojos muy abiertos a causa del asombro.

-Ay si Deidara ya bailara, yo también me uniré-declaro Orochimaru dejando su copa de martín sobre la mesa. Se puso de pie, se quito su saco junto con su extraña corbata y se abrió la camisa hasta tener casi todo el pecho descubierto, dejando así a la vista un collar de serpientes entrelazadas-. Vamos Kabuto ¡A bailar…!

-Parece que las cosas tomaron ambiente-comento Konan mirando la pista de baile, con una expresión que decía: "¡Oh que rayos esperas para invitarme a bailar!

Mientras tanto…

-Hey Sasuke.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No vas a bailar?

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos.

-¡No molestes a Sasuke-kun!-reclamo Karin.

-¡Esta bien, esta bien…! Se que no debí preguntar…-soltó Suigetsu con tono aburrido-. Oh Kisame esta ocupado… No puedo molestarlo ahora…

Esas palabras iban dirigidas directamente a Sasuke pero este último no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención, claro que oía sus palabras pero no las escuchaba, todo su ser estaba concentrado en su hermano mayor.

-Ahm Kisame, no se bailar muy bien que digamos-murmuro Itachi tímidamente.

-¡Oh vamos Itachi, no te preocupes…!

-¡Mira Sasuke tu hermano…! ¡Esta…! ¡Esta bailando!

"¿¡Que…!? ¿Acaso quiere hacerme saber que no le afecta en nada mi presencia…? Idiota…" pensó Sasuke mientras miraba con rencor a su hermano que apenas se animaba a bailar.

-Oh por dios… ¡Quiero bailar!-soltó Suigetsu haciendo pucheros-. Hey Karin ¿Quieres bailar…?

-¡Ni loca bailara contigo!-exclamo al instante la pelirroja ajustándose las gafas.

-Uhm… Creo que me quedare aquí toda la noche…-dijo Suigetsu mirando alrededor-. ¡Oh creo que encontré a alguien con quien bailar…!

-¿En serio?-dijo Karin escéptica.

Suigetsu señalo con la mirada hacia una joven mujer de cabello azul.

-Parece que no tiene nadie con quien bailar-dijo riendo-. Discúlpenme ahora vengo…

-¡Ja, quiero ver que lo intente!-soltó Karin despectivamente.

En esos momentos Sasori ya bailaba fluidamente y Deidara disfrutaba de cada movimiento que hacia su maestro, Orochimaru se movía muy "sugerentemente" a un lado de su joven Kabuto, Itachi y Kisame bailaban poco a poco y Hidan, al igual que Kisame, tenía problemas para que su pareja se armonizara con la música (XD).

-Disculpa-dijo Suigetsu al llegar a la mesa de Konan y Pein- ¿Te gustaría bailar?-pregunto cortésmente a Konan tendiéndole la mano derecha.

Pein se quedo atónito ante el atrevido comentario de aquel muchachito de cabello claro.

"¡Como se atreve…!" pensó Pein.

Konan estaba mas que sorprendida, nunca se espero eso. Y sin embargo se sentía halagada… Por supuesto que iba a aceptar la invitación del joven, pero antes de eso le echo una mirada a Pein, como una forma de pedir su aprobación, pero no recibió nada, en cambio solo recibió una indiferente mirada.

-Claro que si-y Konan se fue a la pista de baile de la mano del muchacho.

Pein fulminaba con la mirada a aquel joven…

-¡¿Queee…!? WTF!?-exclamo Karin al ver a su compañero Suigetsu dando crédito a su promesa.

Sasuke volteo a ver a su compañero; en verdad que ese chico se atrevía a todo.

-Solo espero que no salga lastimado-murmuro Sasuke secamente.

"¡Ah…! ¿¡Por que a Sasuke-kun no le gustara bailar!?!" pensó Karin, frustrada de no poder ir a bailar con Sasuke.

[En esos momentos estaba la famosa pieza musical: Destination Calabria]

-Por cierto, que grosero fui… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto Suigetsu lo mas fuerte y claro que pudo, pues la música seguía y sonaba muy alto.

-¿Qué?-respondió Konan sin poder oír.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Qué…?

-¿¡Cual es tu nombre?!

-¡No puedo oírte!

Entonces Suigetsu, para no seguir gritando, se lo pregunto al oído.

"¡Estupido niño…!" pensó Pein con toda la rabia del mundo al ver como el joven se le acercaba mas a Konan. ´

-¿Acaso ya me afecto el alcohol o es que de verdad Konan esta bailando con un tipo que no es Pein…?-pregunto Hidan a Kakuzu.

-Si esta bailando con otro tipo-respondió Kakuzu asombrado al igual que Hidan.

El chisme se corrió a velocidad luz.

-No puedo creer que Pein lo hubiera permitido-comento Kisame en voz baja.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-pregunto Itachi-. Solo esta bailando…

-¡Oh Itachi tan solo mira la expresión de Pein!

Itachi dirigió su mirada al líder. Su rostro denotaba frialdad, más de la normal, y en sus ojos se podía ver la expresión de enfado.

-Vaya tienes razón…

Y siguió el baile. Después de bailar la famosa macarena, música disco y algo de tecno, empezó una canción algo conocida:

-¡Oh Kabuto, oíste que canción es!-le dijo el sannin emocionado.

Y en ese instante Orochimaru empezó a bailar de una forma muy particular.

"Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son..."

Orochimaru hizo un paso muy raro pero muy sorprendente, se deslizo hacia atrás solo con sus pies.

-Vaya Orochimaru si tiene sus pasos-comento Kisame observando al sannin.

-Oye Kisame ahora vengo, tengo sed-dijo Itachi.

-Ok.

Itachi salio de la zona de baile para dirigirse a su mesa. Como no veía un camarero cerca decidió tomar del vaso de Kisame, con la poca luz que había no pudo percatarse bien si la bebida era agua u otra cosa…

-Esto sabe raro-dijo Itachi después de darle un trago, en efecto sabía raro, pero como lo toleraba y no había otra cosa cerca, se bebió todo y regreso a la pista de baile.

-Oye Kakuzu…

-¿Si?

-Tenemos que ir a hacer reaccionar a Pein-dijo Hidan.

-De acuerdo…

Entonces los novios se dirigieron a la mesa en donde estaba su líder.

-¡HEY…! ¿¡Que carajo esperas para arreglar las cosas con Konan?!-exclamo Hidan sin rodeos, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-Hidan...-susurro Kakuzu algo incomodo por la poca sutileza de su novio.

Pein no dijo nada; solo miro con amargura a Hidan.

-¡No me mires así!-reclamo Hidan-. ¡Levántate y…!-y tomando el brazo izquierdo de su líder se dispuso a jalarlo hasta que se levantara.

-¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces!?-dijo Pein completamente indignado, al ver que uno de sus "subordinados" lo zarandeaba.

Afortunadamente nadie se dio cuenta de eso, todos estaban muy ocupados en el baile.

-¡Oh por el amor de Jashin…! ¡Le-vaan-ta-te!-dijo Hidan aun haciendo fuerzas para levantar a Pein.

-¡Esta bien, esta bien…! ¡Solo…! ¡DEJAME!-y con brusquedad se soltó de las manos de Hidan.

Pein se tuvo que dar mucho, pero mucho valor… Con paso firme se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Konan…

-Creo que esto no terminara bien para Suigetsu-murmuro Sasuke mirando de reojo la pista de baile.

-¿Eh, a que te refieres Sasuke-kun?

-Solo mira…

-¡Nagato!-exclamo sorprendida Konan al notar que Pein estaba ahí al frente de ella.

El joven Suigetsu miro confuso la escena y al tipo de ojos raros que se había acercado.

-¿Qué te pasa Nagato…?-pregunto preocupada la mujer ya que vio a Pein mirando con absoluta frialdad a Suigetsu-. ¡Oh Nagato…! ¡Solo es un muchacho, no le hagas…!

-¡Sera mejor que te vayas niño, ella es mi novia!-declaro Pein con tono autoritario y con un aire del típico novio celoso.

[En serio, me gustaría ver a Pein haciendo eso, XD]

Suigetsu se quedo: O_o´?

-Es-esta… Esta bien… ¡Lo siento mucho señor!-se disculpo tartamudeando el joven y haciendo una de esas típicas reverencias que uno hace cuando pide perdón-. En verdad lo lamento-y se fue.

Todos, todos los que alcanzaron a ver el gran show, se quedaron sin palabras, al ver la inesperada actitud de su normalmente serio líder.

Pein ignoro todas las miradas y se dirigió a Konan.

-Nagato…

-Konan…

Y ahí quedo el asunto.

-Vaya pobre Suigetsu, debió quedar muy espantado, jajaja-dijo Kisame aun bailando con Itachi.

-Jajajaja, si pobre chico-respondió alegremente Itachi riéndose.

-¿Te sientes bien Itachi?

-¡Siiiii…! ¿¡Por que no debería de estarlo?! ¡Jajajaja!-exclamo felizmente el joven Uchiha.

-Ayyy no… No de nuevo-dijo Kisame en tono de preocupación-. Itachi ¿Qué tomaste hace rato?

-Fui a beber algo…

-Si ya se, pero ¿Qué tomaste?

-¡Ah…! Tome lo que había en tu vaso, espero que no te importe, jejeje…

-Eso era vodka con…

-¡Ah…! ¿En serio? ¡Con razón me supo raro…!

-¿Entonces por que lo bebiste?

-Tenía sed…

"Ahora tendré que cuidarte toda la noche…" pensó Kisame.

-¡Vamos Kisame, no seas aguafiestas!-exclamo Itachi feliz de la vida-. ¡Esa canción me gusta, vamos a bailar…!

[La canción que estaba en ese momento era una que decía: "Numa Numa Numa gay…" XD]

-¡No puedo creerlo…! ¡Tu hermano esta… esta…!

-¿Qué quieres Karin?

-¡Mira tu hermano Itachi, esta totalmente…!

Sasuke miro a su hermano mayor y se quedo con los muy abiertos al percatarse de que su hermano estaba bailando muy animadamente, en efecto no estaba cuerdo…

-Es un idiota-se limito a decir Sasuke.

-¡Mira Kakuzu…! ¿¡Ya miraste a Itachi!?

-¡Vaya esta ebrio…!

-¡Oh Kabuto…! ¿¡En verdad Itachi-kun esta ebrio?!-le pregunto Orochimaru sin parar de moverse al ritmo de la música.

-No hay duda señor.

-¡Woow, nunca creí que este día llegaría…! ¡Itachi Uchiha esta ebrio!-exclamo feliz de la vida el sannin.

[Mientras tanto en el baño de hombres…]

-Oh Sasori no danna… Hum…

-Deidara…

Deidara estaba recargado en la pared, recibiendo las caricias de su maestro que tenia sus labios posados en el cuello de Deidara.

Sasori tenia preso a su aprendiz entre el y la pared.

[Bonita forma de pasar la fiesta…]

-Oh Deidara, estas…

-¿Qué…?-respondió con un hilo de voz.

La pregunta fue respondida con un apasionado beso.

-Sasori no danna…

-¿Qué pasa…?

-¿Esta… esta… seguro de que…?-pregunto respirando entrecortadamente.

-¿De que?

-¿Esta seguro de que nadie nos… vera?-y lanzo un gemido.

-No te preocupes…-respondió en susurro-. Me asegure de eso-y bajando su mano izquierda se dispuso a abrir la bragueta de su aprendiz.

-Ah Sasori no danna…

[Pasando a otras cosas…]

Konan y Pein ya habían arreglado sus asuntos, Kisame seguía preocupado por Itachi, Sasuke no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Itachi y en cuanto a los demás bueno, estaban bien.

-¡Orochimaru…!

-¿Eh… quien me habla?

-¡Hey Orochimaru…!-era Itachi, que le hablaba agitando una mano-. ¡¿Quieres bailar conmigo…?!

WTF!?!

Orochimaru estaba que no lo creía, Kabuto se quedo boquiabierto mientras las gafas se le resbalaban y Kisame estaba: O___O!!!

-¡Oh...! ¡Claro que si Itachi-kun!-respondió Orochimaru encantado y aun así sorprendido.

Y ahí fue. Orochimaru se puso a bailar con Itachi una pegajosa cancioncita llamada caramelldansen.

-¡Esto…! ¡Oh por dios Itachi perdió totalmente la cabeza!-exclamo Kisame con algo de enfado.

Kabuto estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos. Tenía un rictus en la boca y abría sus ojos de pura indignación.

-¡¿Orochimaru esta bailando con tu hermano…!?-balbuceo sorprendida Karin sin apartar la vista del espectáculo.

Sasuke tenia casi la misma expresión de Kabuto, solo que no era por celos, sino de indignación pura. El menor de los Uchiha pensaba que era una broma o alguna clase de reto por parte de Itachi y Orochimaru.

"¿¡Que creen que hacen…?! En verdad no les importa ni en lo más mínimo mi presencia… No importa, luego arreglare eso… Pronto…" pensó con coraje Sasuke.

-¡Oh Itachi, sabes moverte!

-¡Wiii, Siiiii…! ¡Itachi esta bailando con Orochimaru!-exclamo una voz infantil-. ¡Yo también quiero bailar con ustedes!

Tobi se había unido al baile de Itachi y Orochimaru. Hidan estaba que no podía respirar de la risa. Después de unos 2 minutos más o menos:

-Itachi, creo que es hora de que te sientes un rato-le aconsejo Kisame.

-Bien, me sentare solo unos minutos, luego… ¡A bailar!-declaro Itachi alegre.

Kisame: u.u´

-¡Oh eso si que fue divertido!-dijo Orochimaru al sentarse un momento en su mesa-. ¿Te sucede algo Kabuto…?

-Ahm nada, no me pasa nada-respondió en tono cortante ajustándose las gafas.

El sannin lo miro con curiosidad. Luego esbozo una sonrisa algo tierna y picara.

-Oh querido Kabuto…

Kabuto seguía sin decir nada, pero no podía resistirse más a la sensual voz de su amo.

-Mi querido Kabuto, creo que aun no entiendes…

-¿Qué debería entender…?-respondió Kabuto con un pequeño deje de brusquedad.

Orochimaru se limito a sellar los labios de Kabuto con sus labios, dándole un profundo pero delicado beso. Y eso lo resolvió todo.

-Mira como terminaron las cosas-comento Hidan.

Hidan junto con Kakuzu, por supuesto, estaba en su mesa, comiendo un trozo de pastel, descansando un rato del baile. Tenía su cabeza recargada sobre el hombro de Kakuzu.

-Si… Itachi termino haciendo el espectáculo junto con Tobi y Orochimaru, Kisame esta que se quiebra de los nervios, asistió Orochimaru, Konan y Pein están en su face romántica, hiciste las pases con Deidara… Oye, ¿Has visto a Sasori y a Deidara?-pregunto Kakuzu extrañado de no verlos por un buen rato.

-¿Eh…? ¿No estaban bailando?

-No, ya no.

-Ahm… Sabrá Jashin donde estarán esos 2, de seguro están en algún rincón por ahí…

[Pasando con Sasori y Deidara]

-Hum… Sasori no danna…

Sasori aun tenia "reprimido" a su aprendiz. Deidara no podía dejar de lanzar gemidos a causa del gran placer que sentía… Sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento… Las manos de su maestro acariciaban toda su virilidad.

Sasori tenia en su rostro una suave sonrisa pero expresaba toda la satisfacción que sentía en ese instante.

Y con un impactante gemido, Deidara llego a su fin.

En cuanto Sasori quito sus manos de aquella zona se puso a besar a Deidara, que con toda disponibilidad ofreció su boca, mientras acariciaba con sus manos el cabello de su maestro.

-Sasori no danna…

Sasori limpio la zona privada de Deidara y le arreglo toda la ropa hasta que quedara como si nada hubiera pasado. Ayudo a Deidara a levantarse del suelo… Y lo abrazo dulcemente para volver a la fiesta.

[Volviendo al party…]

Orochimaru había vuelto a bailar junto con Kabuto, Pein y Konan seguían acaramelados, Hidan y Kakuzu estaban igual que Konan y Pein, mientras que…

-¡Vamos Kisame, quiero volver a bailar…!

-¡Itachi es mejor que te sientes, no estas en buenas condiciones…!

En ese momento empezó una canción:

"Oh Im bringing sexy back… Yeah!"

-Oh bueno si no quieres que me mueva de aquí-dijo Itachi con la vista no muy bien enfocada-. Entonces…

Acto seguido, Itachi se quito su saco, se desabrocho la corbata y se abrió la camisa por completo.

-¡Itachi…!

Kisame estaba atónito. Itachi estaba ahí, justo al frente de el, bailando sensualmente al ritmo de la música, que sinceramente en esos momentos esa canción parecía para algún bailarín "exótico", e Itachi estaba actuando como uno de esos bailarines.

Afortunadamente estaba oscuro, apenas se podía ver, así que no tenia tanto de que preocuparse.

-¿Te gusta Kisame?-pregunto Itachi muy meticulosamente.

[De nuevo lo digo, miren lo que hace el alcohol en el pobre de Itachi]

Kisame no podía resistirse a tal regalo… Itachi moviéndose sensualmente, ahí al frente… Simplemente no podía dejar pasar eso. Así que Kisame sonrió ligeramente, mostrando sus afilados dientes que parecían que en cualquier momento iban a atacar con toda la lujuria del mundo al joven de cabello de negro que se movía frente a el.

Itachi bailo unos cuantos minutos mas antes de terminar sentado sobre las piernas de Kisame, este ultimo tenia sus fuertes manos puestas en la cintura del joven Uchiha que dejo tocarse libremente.

Itachi besaba a ratos a su compañero, aunque lo hacia con muy poca coordinación.

Mientras ellos estaban en sus caricias, besos y susurros, nadie se percato de lo que hacían… Excepto una persona, la única persona que tenia puesto sus ojos sobre Itachi en cada momento: Sasuke.

El menor de los Uchiha no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos… Debe ser algún genjutsu, pensó Sasuke. Pero no, no era ningún truco. Era la mera verdad… Itachi, su hermano mayor, estaba encima de un sujeto, abrazándolo y besándolo.

Sasuke no podía creerlo, no podía… Le incomodaba en gran modo, le asqueaba ver a su hermano de esa manera… Pero algo no lo dejaba quitar la vista de ahí, no podía dejar de mirar…

A pesar de lo que sentía y pensaba, sus mejillas se enrojecieron y se acaloro… Y de pronto recordó a alguien, a una persona muy especial para el…

"Naruto…" dijo Sasuke en su mente.

-¿Qué te ocurre Sasuke?-pregunto de pronto Suigetsu, sacando a Sasuke de su "trance".

-Nada, nada…

-Pein y Konan están bailando, hum-comento Deidara a su maestro regresando a su mesa-. Ah quiero tomar algo…

Y paso la fiesta, después de una infinidad de baile, bebidas y pláticas, bueno unos cuantos hacían otras cosas…

Y dio a su fin…

Kisame e Itachi estaban en el mismo lugar, en su mesa y aun Itachi seguía sentado encima de Kisame, solo que ambos estaban dormidos.

Deidara y Sasori, junto con Konan y Pein, Hidan y Kakuzu estaban afuera del lugar, donde llovía ligeramente. Orochimaru y Kabuto estaban apunto de salir del lugar y en cuanto a Sasuke y compañía…

-Es hora-anuncio Sasuke poniéndose de pie.

Todos los demás se pusieron de pie, excepto Juugo…

-Juugo, es hora de irnos.

-Bueno supongo que luego nos veremos-dijo seriamente Juugo a Zetsu.

-Si, nos vemos luego.

-No entiendo por que hablabas con ese sujeto-comento Karin-. En serio, que tipo tan mas raro…

-Bueno a Juugo le gustan las plantas ¿No…? Bien el tipo no tenia mucha diferencia de una planta…-dijo Suigetsu con propósito de broma.

-Adelántense por favor-pidió Sasuke parándose en seco.

Los demás, aunque dudaron unos segundos, ejecutaron la orden saliendo del lugar.

Sasuke se dirigió lentamente hacia la mesa donde estaba su hermano. Saco su katana con un suave movimiento y acercándose con sigilo…

-Llego la hora…

Kisame se despertó al instante y quitando con cuidado a Itachi y dejándolo sobre otra silla.

-Mira Sasuke, no creo que seas tan "despiadado" como para atacar a alguien que esta inconsciente…

Sasuke sonrió cínicamente.

-En verdad me diviertes mucho, en primera no voy a atacarlo, voy a matarlo-dijo Sasuke-. Y otra cosa… ¿En verdad tu crees que es despiadado asesinar a alguien que asesino a su propia familia?-pregunto retomando su semblante neutro.

-¡Esta inconsciente! ¡Sasuke, entiende…!

Sasuke avanzo sin oír las palabras de Kisame.

-En verdad me provocas un dolor de cabeza niño-se quejo Kisame protegiendo a Itachi.

Kisame puso a Itachi en su espalda y con agilidad se dirigió a la salida.

-¡Oigan, ayuda por aquí!-grito Kisame pidiendo el auxilio de sus compañeros.

Sasori, como estaba más cerca de Kisame, se apresuro a tomar al inconsciente Itachi.

Sasuke salio rápidamente y se dispuso a pelear con Kisame, lo atacaba sin piedad con su katana, haciéndole ligeros y profundos cortes.

-¡Ah mierda…! ¿¡Por que diablos no traje a Samehada?!-maldijo Kisame por lo bajo deteniendo con su brazo izquierdo la katana de Sasuke, cortándose mas y mas.

Los demás Akatsuki, junto con Orochimaru y Kabuto y el equipo hebi estaban asombrados por el punto tan bajo al que Sasuke llego por matar a Itachi.

-Ese niño nunca se rendirá ¿Cierto?-pregunto Hidan que cargaba sus regalos de boda.

-¡Oh no pobre Itachi-kun!-exclamo Orochimaru.

-No, no se rendirá-contesto Suigetsu con las manos en la nuca y con la cara hacia arriba, disfrutando de la lluvia-. En mi opinión debería hacer esto en otra ocasión… Esta lloviendo, es de noche e Itachi esta dormido, no creo que sea el momento apropiado…

-Y la verdad si no lo dices no me doy cuenta-comento Deidara irónicamente.

-Ah si, si, perdón señorita-respondió Suigetsu torciendo la boca.

-¿¡A quien le dijiste señorita!?

-¡Oh vamos…!-soltó Suigetsu bajando las manos de su nuca-. Te ves mas afeminado que el vocalista de ese grupo… Tokio Hotel…

Deidara estaba apunto de echarse encima del muchacho, pero gracias a Kakuzu no lo pudo hacer.

-En lugar de estar peleando y diciendo estupideces deberíamos estar ayudando a Kisame y detener a Sasuke-declaro Kakuzu maduramente.

Así que así fue…

-¡Déjenme!-reclamo Sasuke que había sido retenido por la gran fuerza de Kakuzu.

-Te soltare hasta que tu hermano se haya ido, no confió en ti… ¿Ya se fue Kisame con Itachi?

-Si, ya se fueron-contesto Sasori.

Entonces Sasuke ya fue "liberado".

-¡Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo, vamonos!-ordeno Sasuke.

-Creo que tambien debo irme ya-anunció Orochimaru-. Vamos Kabuto, ¡Hasta pronto!-y se fue.

-Bueno creo que veré de nuevo a Kisame muy pronto, me hubiera gustado despedirme de el-dijo Suigetsu-. Aun así… Gracias por la invitación.

Y sin nada más que hacer ni decir, el equipo hebi se marcho.

-Vaya, aun necesita madurar ese niño…

-¿Kisame no salio herido, o si?-pregunto Hidan curiosamente.

-No, esos cortes no fueron nada serio para el-respondió Sasori.

-Y a todo esto… ¿Por qué no interviniste Pein?-reclamo Hidan.

-Es asunto familiar, no puedo meterme en eso…-respondió el, aunque en verdad, ni pareció ponerle atención ya que estaba soñando despierto junto con Konan.

Hidan: ¬¬

-Bien, creo que es hora de darles nuestro regalo-declaro Pein ya hablando mas atentamente.

-¿Eh…?

-Bueno sera mejor que se lo de a Kakuzu, Kakuzu…-y le tendió a Kakuzu una especie de boletos.

Kakuzu miro los boletos para averiguar de que se trataba el asunto (Si ni modo que para que…). Eran como una especie de pases para una estadía de 4 días en una posada de aguas termales en el país de la luna.

-¿Esto es en serio…?

-Claro que si.

-¡Vaya, por Jashin es genial…!

-No debiste molestarte, ahora estaré mas en deuda contigo-dijo Kakuzu secamente.

-Algún día me lo regresaras de algún modo, pero por ahora no quiero verlos por 4 días…

[¡Oh que lindo líder…!]

-Oye… ¡Espera un segundo!-exclamo Hidan-. ¡Esto es para 4 días solamente…! ¿¡Por que solo 4 días…!?

-Cállate Hidan-le dijo por lo bajo Kakuzu.

-¡Ah es que 4 días es poco…!

-Cuanto les apuesto a que Hidan...

-¡Callate Deidara! ¡Nada de apuestas...!-reclamo Kakuzu.

-Ok, ok...

-¿¡Quieres luna de miel a solas o no…?!-reclamo Konan.

-Ok, ok, lo siento…-dijo Hidan.

Se oyó un estornudo. Deidara parecía haberse resfriado (¡Parecía…! ¡Tiene un resfriado!).

-Creo que es hora de irnos de aquí, me esta empezando a dar frió…-dijo Hidan.

-¡Ya ves…!-reclamo Konan-¡¿Para que te quitaste el saco!?

Así es. Justo después de que Hidan y Kakuzu terminaran su "vals", Hidan se despojo de su saco y andaba como siempre sin camisa ni nada cubriéndole el pecho.

-Entonces vamonos…

-¿Ustedes no vienen?

-En un momento los alcanzamos-respondio Pein.

Entonces Kakuzu y Hidan, junto con Sasori y Deidara se marcharon.

-Espero que Zetsu haya grabado toda la fiesta-comento Pein.

-¡Claro que la grabe!-reclamo Zetsu saliendo del suelo.

-¡Oh que bien, quisiera volver a ver a Itachi ebrio!-dijo Konan sonriente.

-Los grandes acontecimientos de la vida ¿No?-dijo Tobi con un tono totalmente diferente, era maduro y sensato-. ¿Hasta cuando vas a decirles tu verdadera identidad…?

-Algún día la sabrán-respondió Pein sonriendo suavemente mirando al horizonte-. ¿Y tu…?

-No, aun no es el momento, esperare un poco mas-respondió quitándose la mascara naranja-. Que agradable lluvia…

FIN.

* * *

**Aquí termina espero que les haya agradado el final.**

**Bueno de aquí a la luna de miel, espero que le sigan la pista a mi próxima obra, que como ya dije, sera un one-shot sobre la luna de miel de Kakuzu y Hidan, lo cual tendrá algo de lemon, espero poder complacer a las chicas que leyeron el fic y se quedaron con ganas de mas "acción física" ^^**

**Una cosita más, la canción del vals de Hidan y Kakuzu es el ending del anime "Neon Genesis Evangelion", no se si algunas ya la conozcan pero por si las dudas,la verdad hay muchas versiones de esa canción, pero la versión full es mi favorita y es la que "le puse".**

**Y otra cosa… una personita me dejo review con alias: "KMITSUKI", y me dejo su msn, pero siempre que ponen direcciones de msn en un review se desaparecen "mágicamente" y no aparece el msn…**

**Así que si para evitar eso, mejor agréguenme, ahi esta mi correo en mi perfil ;)**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer este fic, de todo corazón no solo por decir, en verdad GRACIAS!**

**¡Nos veremos en "La Luna de Miel"!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


End file.
